Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania
by ZeroTT
Summary: AU. La mas grande liga de luchas, la FTWE muestra sus distintas historias camino a Wrestlemania. En un mundo donde todo gira en torno a las luchas ¿Quienes se alzarán con la victoria? Advertencia: OOC, personajes de Fairy Tail con Gimmicks de WWE. (¡Finalizado!)
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania. Natsu, capítulo 1.**

 **Antes de empezar...**

 **Hola a todos, gente de FF, les traigo un proyecto que venía cocinando hace rato. Hacer una parodia de la WWE con personajes de Fairy Tail, todo surgió y ya de paso agradezco al foro de Fairy Tail: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Tambien me gustaría aclarar por si acaso que esto no es un plagio, puesto que un amigo me comento de un fic, subido hace poco, que tambien junta la WWE y FT, pero les aseguro que son dos cosas distintas.**

 **Por último, y no menos importante, el uso de las fuentes en el fic (es bastante importante para entender)**

 **La negrita** se usara sobre todo para los diálogos del locutor.

 _ **Negrita cursiva**_ para el comentarista (que ya de paso aviso que será muy heel)

 _Cursiva/Italic_ para la anunciadora.

Aun asi algunas fuentes se usarán para otras cosas, no es necesario explicar...

¡Comencemos!

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, etc, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 _ **Natsu POV.**_

FTWE... La liga de wrestling en la que me desarrollé como luchador. Aquella con la que he vivido miles de momentos, volvía a empezar otro show.

Podía escuchar a los fanáticos, jóvenes y no tanto, la pasión que tenían por este deporte de entretenimiento. Todo lo que logra despertar algo como esto es increíble.

Oigo tambien que al parecer ya me llaman, es mi turno de luchar una vez mas, de dar lo mejor de mi y ganar, no solo por mi, sino tambien por los fans.

Me aproximé al área de entrada. Escuche mi música, My Time Is Now, sonar mientras miles de fans se emocionaban. Ya era hora.

 _ **End POV.**_

* * *

 _-El siguiente combate ha sido pactado a una caida. Haciendo su entrada al ring, de West Newbury, Massachusetts... ¡Natsu Dragneel!-_ el mencionado hizo su aparición, con un saludo militar a las cámaras y luego al público, para después dirigirse corriendo al ring y entrar.

Hizo algunos de sus típicos saludos y arrojó su gorra y su playera a los espectadores.

 **-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros y bienvenidos a otro emocionante show de la FTWE. Esta es un noche importante, a solo 3 semanas de Royal Rumble Natsu deberá defender su puesto como retador número 1 por el Campeonato Mundial de Peso Pesado.**

 _ **-Asi es, compañero, Dragneel tiene una fuerte presión, muchos ojos sobre él luego de haber fracasado en sus últimas dos chances de conquistar el título ¿Será esta vez la tercera la vencida?-**_ el comentarista apenas terminó de decir esto cuando el tema "Retaliation" anunció la llegada del otro luchador.

- **Y este hombre puede amenazar las posibilidades de Natsu siendo quien es.**

 _-Y su oponente, de Cincinnati, Ohio: ¡Sting Eucliffe!-_ luego de que la presentadora lo nombrará subió al ring, parecía bastante ansioso en iniciar el combate ya que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Ambos se ubicaron en una esquina y apenas sonó la campana empezaron a forcejear.

- **Empieza la pelea, como parecía Sting va a buscar la victoria con todo. Y deja el forcejeo, codazo al estómago del aspirante a campeón por parte del "medio lunático", y ahora puñetazos a la cara. Lo toma del brazo y lo envía contra las cuerdas ¡Pero Natsu regresa tacleándolo! ¡Buscará ya la cuenta! ¡1, 2...! Se libera Sting que fue tomado por sorpresa, ambos se levantan.**

 _ **-Sting debe tener cuidado, porque a Natsu le puedes meter una paliza pero el se las arregla para ganar en pocos golpes.**_

 **-¡Natsu manda a Sting a la esquina! ¡Se aproxima con un golpe de antebrazo! ¡Pero Sting lo sorprende con una doble patada al pecho! Aprovecha para subir al esquinero ¡Tremenda plancha! ¡Quiere la cuenta, 1...! Ni llegó a 2 ¡Dragneel acaba de levantarse atrapando a Eucliffe! ¡Busca el Ajuste de Actitud! Aunque Sting con algo de suerte se libera.**

 **-** _ **Combate cambiante, como dije, hay que tener cuidado con los movimientos sorpresivos de Natsu.**_

 **-Ambos estan intercambiando golpes en medio del ring. Natsu saca un poderoso derechazo, tiene a Sting contra las cuerdas. Otro puñetazo y lo deja fuera. El aspirante no se detiene ahí, se lanza y cae encima de un desorientado Sting.**

 _ **-Ya empezamos.**_

 **-Trata de devolverlo al ring, pero Eucliffe no se lo permite, revierte el agarre ¡Y lo estampa contra el poste! Lo levanta... ¡Otra vez contra el poste! La cabeza de Dragneel debe estar dando vueltas. El rubio lo sube al ring, deja la cabeza del lado externo solo para castigarlo con un fuerte codazo.**

 _ **-El cráneo de Dragneel es bastante resistente, considerando que es un "cabeza dura". Pero su rival lo pondrá a ver pajaritos espero...**_

 **-Sting sube al ring, arrastra a Natsu al centro del ring... ¡Dirty Deeds!**

 _ **-Es todo, es todo.**_

 **-¡1, 2! ¡Por poquito no llega al 3! Se salvó Mr. Never Give Up. Solo por ahora ya que su rival lo presiona con una llave, busca la rendición... ¡Natsu comienza a tratar de arrastrarse hasta las cuerdas! ¡Eucliffe refuerza la llave, aunque se descuida! Y Natsu pudo con su peso, esta de pie. Este es el poder del aspirante número 1 ¡Freestyle! Y ahora busca arrastrar a su rival lejos de las cuerdas para un pinfall. Sin embargo Eucliffe no se deja, codazo a la cara y otro al estomago, lo toma del cuello ¡DDT!**

 _-_ _ **A mi sinceramente no me cae bien ninguno de los dos. Pero preferiría que gane Sting porque se que no podrá ganarle a la "Bestia Encarnada".**_

 **-Nada esta asegurado, tanto Sting como Natsu deberían poder ganarle, por algo son los aspirantes mas cercanos.**

 **-** _ **Prefiero que lo haga el buen Rogue, un estratega, una mente maestra de las luchas, un peleador excepcional.**_

 **-Querrás decir un tramposo. Y mas peligroso ahora que puede canjear su Money In The Bank.**

 _ **-Tu no entiendes la estrategia, por algo el es "el futuro".**_

 _ **-**_ **Con el, amigo, parece un futuro muy desastroso. Y ya no te contesto mas porque la pelea esta al rojo vivo. Eucliffe manda a las cuerdas a Dragneel, lo prepara para un Superplex, su rival trata de liberarse... ¡Y ahi esta! ¡Superplex de Sting a Natsu! ¡Trata de cubrirlo! "No, no, no" le dijo el de cabello rosa al agarrarse de las cuerdas.**

 **-** _ **Y después llamas al pobre de Rogue tramposo. Se acabo, estoy ofendido.**_

 **-Ahi tu y tus berrinches. Sting trata de estrangular a Natsu con las cuerdas pero es advertido por el arbitro. Un poco mas y lo descalificaba ¡Guillotina! ¡Guillotina para Natsu de la nada! Esta desconcertado. Logra empujar a Sting pero este regresa de las cuerdas y lo derriba.**

 _ **-Ese movimiento siempre fue engañoso.**_

 **-¿No que estabas enojado? Natsu se levanta, el publico es neutral, pero de a poco la gente apoya al principal aspirante. ¡Sting usa las cuerdas para impulsarse! ¡Hurricanrana! Tremenda movida del "Marine", oh ¿Acaso será...?**

Natsu alzó una mano completamente abierta y luego hizo un gesto a su rival aun derribado mientras que el publico coreó "You can't see me" al mismo tiempo que él lo decía. Luego se dirigió a las cuerdas para tomar impulso para el movimiento.

 **-¡Aqui viene! ¡Five knuckle shuffle! Y ahora el que está mareado es Sting.**

 _ **-Parece que ninguno de los dos podrá tocarse ahora. Estan tan perdidos que terminaran cayéndose afuera del ring.**_

 **-Natsu trata de acercarse ¡Evade un puñetazo de Sting y conecta una patada en el estómago! ¡Y lo esta preparando para el Ajuste de Actitud! Sting trata de hacerlo perder balance pero Natsu resiste ¡A.A! ¡Ajuste de Actitud para el "medio lunático"!**

 _ **-Esto no puede ser todo.**_

 **-Yo creo que si ¡Lo cubre! ¡Y 1, y 2 y...3! Se terminó damas y caballeros-** sonó la campana y luego el tema del ganador- **¡Natsu! ¡Natsu se queda con el combate! ¡Natsu tendrá después de todo su revancha con Acnologia en Royal Rumble!-** de repente la celebración del aspirante es detenida por un tema familiar, aquel que pertenecía a la Autoridad- **Son Mavis Vermillon y Zeref ¿Que harán aquí los jefes de la compañía? Espero que nada que perjudique a Natsu...**

 _ **-Tal vez solo estén aqui para saludarlo ¿Hay algún problema con que los jefecitos feliciten a un luchador por su éxito?-**_ en ese momento Mavis encendió el micrófono que traía mientras Dragneel los miraba desde el ring desconfiando.

-¡Natsu! Primero, felicidades por tu victoria de hoy. Ya no tienes de que preocuparte hasta Royal Rumble-dijo en tono alegre Mavis-Bueno, yendo a lo segundo, tendrás un merecido descanso antes de tu pelea con la "bestia encarnada". Aunque... La próxima semana tienes un ultimo combate, solo una simple exhibición.

- **¿Exhibición? ¿Será alguna trampa de Mavis?**

-Te enfrentaras en un simple combate de handicap contra Gray Fullbuster y Rogue Cheney-agregó esta vez Zeref.

-Gracias querido...-Mavis le sonrió a su pareja.

Natsu aun con el ceño fruncido bajo del ring y tomo un micrófono para luego volver a subir.

-Probando, 1, 2, 3... ¡Hola Mavis, Zeref! Siempre es lindo ver a "viejos amigos"-saludó con un tono tranquilo-Les agradezco por preocuparse tanto por mi, enserio, jeje. Y diré que... Estoy mas que listo para cualquier cosa-fue subiendo la voz-Porque cada reto que me envíen solo me hará mas fuerte ¡Cada rival, cada cosa solo refuerza el porque soy merecedor de esta chance!-el público empezó a animarlo-¡Y para cuando termine todo esto en Royal Rumble podré decir: "El campeón esta aqui"!-volvió a sonar "My Time Is Now" entre aclamaciones del público.

Los dos lideres de la Autoridad no vieron otra que retirarse.

 **-¡Vaya! Parece que Natsu las tiene claras ¡Va a todo o nada por el título! Pero ¿Logrará sobrepasar las dificultades que le presenta la Autoridad! Descúbranlo la próxima semana en el evento del Lunes de la FTWE.**

* * *

 **1 semana después...**

Natsu se encontraba en los vestidores, algo pensativo por el combate que se le avecinaba.

-Hey ¿Todo bien, campeón?-saludó una voz conocida para el, sacándolo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.

-Ah ¡Lucy! Que bueno verte, aunque... ¿No es raro que andes en los vestidores de hombres?-preguntó algo extrañado-recuerdo que una vez entré por accidente al de las divas y me sacaron a patadas.

-Te lo merecías aquella vez-ríe -Solo venia a visitar a un amigo. El futuro campeón del titulo de FTWE mundial pesado.

-Todavía falta para eso. Prefiero pensar en la pelea de hoy y en no lesionarme.

-Entiendo, ten cuidado. Tal vez Gray no juegue tan sucio, pero Rogue..

-Lo se. Gracias igual por la advertencia ¿Y tu que tienes hoy?-notando que llevaba su traje de luchadora.

-Oh, eso, jeje. Tengo una pelea tag team hoy. Justo tendré de compañera a...

-A mi. Hola Natsu-saludó alegre Wendy mientras entraba al vestidor.

-En ese caso les deseo mucha suerte a las dos.

-Y justo a tiempo, venia a buscar a Lucy. Nuestro combate contra Minerva y Sayla comenzará enseguida-la chica de cabello azul tomo de la mano a Lucy.

-Den su mejor esfuerzo y seguro ganarán-el chico de cabello rosa les sonrió a ambas antes de que se fueran.

-Si que eres motivador...-se escucho una voz detrás de Natsu.

-¿Estabas escondido, Gray?-se giró confrontando con la mirada a Fullbuster.

-Solo no quería interrumpir, je, de todas formas no me va ese sentimentalismo... Y parece que se te olvida que hoy mi tarea será darte una paliza...

-¿Por ordenes de la Autoridad? Me sorprende de ti.

-Lo hago mas para mi propio beneficio. Piénsalo, contigo fuera del camino solo quedaría Rogue. Y se que a el puedo ganarle fácilmente.

-Asi que tienes miedo de mi.

El azabache empezó a reír.

-Ni creas, solo busco el camino mas fácil. La mejor estrategia-contestó parando de reír.

-Esta bien... ¿Que gane el mejor?-extendió su mano para estrechar la de Gray.

Aun asi este la rechazó negando con la cabeza y se marchó. Dejando a Dragneel solo.

-¿Que te pasó, Gray?-pensó en voz alta.

* * *

 **Horas mas tarde, en el Main Event...**

 **-Bienvenidos amigos, aficionados de la FTWE, al que será el ultimo combate de la noche. Un handicap match de Gray Fullbuster y el "favorito" de la autoridad, Rogue Cheney contra el aspirante a campeón de peso pesado, Natsu Dragneel.**

 _ **-Tremendo combate, en el cual le deseo éxito a "mi caballo", debe demostrar una vez mas porqué es el futuro de esta empresa.**_

 **-Y hablando de Roma, aqui esta tu tramposo favorito-** comienza a sonar "The Second Coming" y Rogue se hizo presente.

 _-El siguiente combate esta pactado a una caida y es un handicap match. Entrando primero, el es Mr. Money In The Bank, de Davenport, Iowa: ¡Rogue Cheney!-_ el recién presentado sube al ring mientras gran parte del publico lo abucheaba, mas todavía cuando empezó a hacer saludos altaneros.

Entonces comenzó a sonar "Voices".

 **-Y aqui viene la "víbora"... Espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo.**

 _-Y su compañero. De Knoxville, Tennessee, es conocido como el "máximo depredador": ¡Gray Fullbuster!_ -los abucheos mermaron un poco al hacer su aparición. Como siempre subió al ring, haciendo sus típicas poses y saludos.

 **-Ya esta el equipo y ahora solo nos falta una persona...-** la vista de todos se dirigió a la entrada. No tardo en sonar el típico tema de entrada de Natsu- **¡Y aqui esta damas y caballeros, el valiente aspirante al campeonato!**

 _-Y su oponente, de West Newbury, Massachusetts, el aspirante al titulo de campeón mundial de peso pesado... ¡Natsu Dragneel!-_ el anunciado hizo su acostumbrada entrada, su mirada reflejaba determinación.

 **-Amigos, esta por empezar lo que será una lucha reñida-** el locutor se vio interrumpido cuando Cheney tomó sorpresivamente un micrófono.

-Esperen, esperen. Antes de empezar me gustaría anunciar algo: Por decisión de la Autoridad, cualquiera que se meta para ayudar a Natsu será ¡Despedido!-aquella frase desató impresión y a la vez enojo del publico-Asi que si cualquier idiota quiere meterse a fastidiar, adelante, yo no seré el que pierda su empleo.

 **-Vaya, es un anuncio sorpresivo. Ya sabíamos que esta lucha seria sin descalificación, pero esto ya es extremo ¿Tan precavida debe ser la Autoridad?**

 _ **-Precavida, inteligente, lo que sea igual evita que haya gente mequetrefica. Bien hecho Autoridad.**_

 **-Ahora si, sin mas interrupciones inicia el combate. Rogue quedo para el relevo mientras que Natsu esta cara a cara con Gray... Por ahora caminan en círculos observándose. Ambos se lanzan a forcejear... Gray gana esta vez, pero Natsu lo revierte, da un giro mas al brazo de Fullbuster y este cae de espaldas. Sin embargo busca levantarse rápido ¡Clothesline de Dragneel! ¡Y otro mas en el segundo intento de levantarse de Gray! ¡Busca rápidamente el STF!**

 _ **-Esta pelea empezó a un ritmo apresurado, y estoy empezando a creer que Gray quiere dejarse ganar. Eso o solo pelea mal, mejor que entre Rogue.**_

 **-Gray alcanza las cuerdas y Natsu esta obligado a soltarlo. Fullbuster se levanta de a poco, Natsu lo espera. Va corriendo hasta su rival, el aspirante quiere recibirlo con un golpe pero Gray se agacha y sigue de largo. Se impulsa con las cuerdas... ¡Tremendo dropkick! Todo a la cara de Natsu. Busca cubrirlo para la cuenta ¡1...! Ni llego a 2 eso, tendrá que esforzarse mas.**

 _ **-Por fin reacciona, ojala el "máximo depredador" mejore aun mas...**_

 **-"The viper" envía a Salamander a contra la esquina donde esta Cheney. Golpe de antebrazo para Natsu antes de que reaccione, y ahora una lluvia de patadas que lo dejan prácticamente tirado en la esquina. Siguen los pisotones de Gray, y ahora hace el cambio dejando entrar a Cheney.**

 _ **-Eso, Mr. Money In The Bank, muestrales de que estas hecho.**_

 **-Continúan los pisotones de Rogue. Toma carrera para una patada mas que remate al aspirante ¡Y Natsu lo esquiva al ultimo segundo! Cheney acaba de golpear a su compañero en el proceso, no esta contento... ¡Natsu lo toma desprevenido de las piernas y lo derriba para el conteo! ¡1, 2! Se libera Rogue. Ese movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa.**

 _ **-Esto es para los que se empeñan en llamar tramposo al futuro de esta industria ¿Lo ven? Natsu es el tramposo y aprovechado, no le dio el tiempo ni de disculparse con Gray.**_

 **-Duelo de puñetazos en medio del ring, Natsu empieza a ganar terreno. Rogue busca una patada alta, Dragneel lo esquiva y... ¡Protobomb! Y Cheney escapa de un posible pin rodando fuera del ring.**

 _ **-Aveces un estratega necesita tiempo para sus planes, este solo es un descanso rápido para luego ir a buscar la victoria.**_

 **-Pues no tendrá mucho porque Natsu ya se esta lanzando desde el ring y le cae encima. Ahora trata de devolver a Rogue al ring pero, cuidado, aparece por detrás Gray con tremendo patadón a la espalda de Dragneel. Lo obliga a voltearse y lo castiga 3 veces con un golpe de antebrazo para luego devolverlo al ring ¿Y que esta sacando Cheney desde abajo del ring? Es... Una silla, no, dos. Las sube al cuadrilátero ambas, parece que tiene un sucio plan en marcha.**

 _ **-Plan inteligente, habla con propiedad. Los genios siempre son incomprendidos.**_

 **-Natsu trata de levantarse, Rogue sin embargo lo golpea con una de las sillas. Y sigue castigándolo ahora que esta tirado. Un último golpe y deja la silla a un costado. Al parecer tiene otro plan... Oh, esta colocando la silla debajo del rostro del aspirante ahora que esta boca abajo.**

 _ **-Creo que ya puedo ver lo que se viene. Curb stomp, compañero...**_

 **-Eso parece, se prepara para ejecutar el movimiento ¡Oh, increíble! ¡Tranque de Natsu y ahora busca el STF! Mr. MITB está en aprietos ahora... Al parecer trata de llegar a las cuerdas pero también con su compañero que ya extiende la mano esperando el cambio. Pero al parecer Cheney va a rendirse, esta casi inmóvil...**

 **-** _ **No, el futuro campeón no puede perder con esto, es casi un insulto creerlo.**_

 **-Esta quedando inconsciente... ¡No! Estaba fingiendo para que Natsu descuidara el agarre y ahora logra llegar al cambio, entra rápido Fullbuster. Natsu se aleja un poco, ahora son 2 vs 1. Aunque Rogue cometió el error de dejar una de las sillas, la de mejor estado del lado de Natsu.**

 **-** _ **Obviamente es otra estrategia, para que Natsu crea que tiene chances de ganar, esta todo fríamente calculado.**_

 **-Pues, ahora que Natsu tiene la silla no quieren acercarse...-** de repente suena "Swiss Made" y sale alguien- **¿Es Erick? ¿Que hace aquí?**

 _ **-Espero que no sea tan metiche como para entrar a ayudar a Natsu. No señor, "Cobra", usa un poco de la razón.**_

 **-Eso lo veremos ahora, esta subiendo al ring de la forma mas tranquila posible y ya al parecer Rogue empieza a advertirle sobre el despido y Gray se prepara ante cualquier movimiento en brusco.**

 _ **-Esto ya me huele a que Cobra formara parte del grupo de "odiados por la Autoridad"...**_

 **-Continúan las advertencias, "Cobra" mira sonriente a Natsu. Al parecer si va a ayudarlo poniendo en riesgo su empleo ¡Corre hacia Rogue y Gray! Pero los pasa de largo y toma impulso con las cuerdas ¡Y acaba de golpear a Dragneel!**

 _ **-¡Oh! Compañero, eso no me lo esperaba. Que sabio es Erick, le jugó toda una broma a Natsu que creyó que alguien iba a ayudarlo a desafiar a la Autoridad. Jaja, eso "Cobra", muy bien.**_

 **-Y la reacción de los otros dos tampoco es diferente a la tuya, les cambió la cara a una sonrisa, mas que todo a Cheney... Que truco sucio de "Cobra", que ahora se acerca a Natsu y lo patea. Le quita la silla y se la da a Rogue.**

 _ **-Eso, dénsela al cerebro de esta compañía, adelante Cheney.**_

 **-Rogue da orden de que lo levanten y lo sostengan. Gray y Erick obedecen, lo sujetan bien ¡Brutal castigo con el borde de la silla al estomago de Natsu! ¡Ahora otro golpe mas a la cabeza! El señor MITB ordena que lo dejen para rematarlo el...**

 **-** _ **Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta.**_

 **-Coloca la silla debajo del rostro del caído ¡Y... Curb Stomp! ¡Terrible pisotón sobre Natsu!**

 _ **-Se terminó para el, eso le pasa a cualquiera que se enfrenta a la autoridad.**_

 **-Y se acerca para la cuenta...-** el momento es interrumpido por otro repentino tema, "Here to Show the World" **-¡Momento damas y caballeros! ¡Ahora esta ingresando Loke a la arena!-** la canción cambia a "Meat on the Table" **-¡Oh, tambien Gajeel! Y parece que aun viene alguien mas detrás de el-** suena "Flight of the Valkyries" **-Haru ¡Es Haru Glory!-** el público empezó a corear "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mientras el recién llegado alzaba los brazos con los dedos índice apuntando hacia arriba.

 _ **-¡Pero... Cuanta gente mequetrefica! Espero que tambien vengan a darle una pareja a Natsu. Pero por si acaso, apresúrate Cheney.**_

 **-Los del ring parecen congelados ante la presencia de los 3 que recién llegaron. Y mira eso, Loke, Gajeel y Haru corren hacia el ring ¡Y comienzan a pelear contra los otros 3! ¡Gajeel va contra Gray, Loke contra Cobra y Haru contra Rogue!**

 _ **-Esto es una locura, parece que a estos tres les da igual perder el empleo con tal de ayudar a Natsu. Encima el handicap se dio vuelta, son 4 contra 3.**_

 **-¡Y ahi va Loke tirando afuera del ring a Cobra con un clothesline! ¡Gajeel levanta a Fullbuster! ¡Lo lanza contra el suelo, fuera del cuadrilátero!**

 _ **-¡Me lo dejaron solo! ¡Corre, Rogue, corre!**_

 **-¡Haru lo lleva al esquinero y lo remata con una Drop kick! Lo dejó a merced de Natsu que se levanta, con toda su fuerza el aspirante ¡Rogue aun asi intenta atacar! ¡Falla una patada y ahi va Natsu! ¡Ajuste de Actitud! ¡Y la cuenta, 1, 2, 3! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu acaba de ganar la pelea gracias a la intervención oportuna de Loke, Gajeel y Haru!**

 _ **-**_ _¡El ganador de este handicap match: Natsu Dragneel!-_ se anuncio mientras que sonaba la canción de Salamander y este saludaba agradeciendo a quienes le ayudaron.

 **-Que gran momento, esto demuestra el compañerismo entre los luchadores.**

 **-** _ **Tonterías, a ellos solo los une el rencor que tienen hacia la Autoridad porque quieren ver que le vaya mal. Mucha gente mequetrefica.**_

 _ **-**_ **Y para arruinar el momento llegó la Jefa, Mavis esta presente. Acompañada por Zeref.**

-Muy bien, muy bien, Natsu... Tu y tus "amigos" deben sentirse muy satisfechos-saludó Mavis con una sonrisa algo forzada-pero ahora les pediré a ellos que se retiren del ring, vayan a su locker, tomen sus cosas y se larguen ¡Estan despedidos!

Las palabras de Mavis cambiaron la expresión de los cuatro luchadores en el ring. Pero luego, con cierta resignación se despidieron de Natsu y comenzaron a marcharse.

 **-Es terrible ver esto, no se lo merecen. Ninguno de ellos.**

 **-** _ **Habla por ti, eso les pasa por entrometidos, estaban advertidos. Y para que quede como lección que nadie debe ir en contra de los jefes.**_

-¡Esperen!-antes de que el grupo se fuera por la rampa la voz de Natsu los detuvo. El contendiente por el titulo principal tomó inmediatamente un micrófono-¡Mavis! ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, aunque no creo que haya mucho que decir ¿Que se te ofrece?-pregunto fríamente la "jefa".

-Mis compañeros, aquellos que vinieron a ayudarme hace poco... No los despidas.

-Lo siento pero era claro, quien te ayudara quedaba fuera.

-Por favor, Mavis... En todo caso Erick tampoco debería haber intervenido.

-El no te ayudó.

 _ **-Eso, eso, dígaselo jefecita.**_

-Asi que no hay nada que hacer, Natsu, ellos estan fuera por ayudarte, disfruta tu oportunidad-se dispuso a irse junto con Zeref.

-Una ultima cosa, aun no te vayas.

-¿Que?

-Hagamos un trato...

 _ **-No, no jefa, la va a timar...**_

-Te escucho, Dragneel...

-Se que la Autoridad quiere deshacerse de cualquiera que los desafie, por eso ¿Que les parecería poder deshacerse de su maxima amenaza? Yo.

 **-¿Que quiere decir Natsu? ¿Acaso esta poniendo en juego su carrera?**

-Continua-fue lo único que dijo Mavis.

-En Royal Rumble, cuando me enfrente a Acnologia, dependiendo el resultado me iré o no ¡Si pierdo abandonare la compañía sin ofrecer resistencia! ¡Pero si gano... Les devuelven el empleo a Loke, Gajeel y Haru!-se empezaron a oir aclamaciones cada vez mas elevadas del público.

 _ **-Ay mamá... Dígale que no, señora Mavis, pónganlo en su lugar.**_

Vermillon quedó callada unos segundos, pareció luego susurrarle algo a Zeref y este le respondió.

-Esta bien... Natsu, hemos considerado tu propuesta y considérala... Aceptada-la reacción de alegría del publico no se hizo esperar.

 **-¡Wow! ¡Damas y caballeros esto es estupendo! Natsu ha convencido a la Autoridad para que sus compañeros recuperen sus empleos-** los 3 fueron con Natsu, a saludarlo nuevamente mientras que el equipo de la Autoridad y Cobra de retiraban **-Pero ¿Podrá Natsu ganarle a Acnologia?**

 _ **-Yo sinceramente espero que no.**_

 **-Acompáñenos para averiguarlo el próximo domingo en el evento Royal Rumble, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

Ya fuera del lugar donde se realizó el programa Natsu se dirigió en su Grand Cherokee SRT-8 al hotel donde se hospedaba.

-Ah... Fue una noche agotadora-soltó en voz alta Natsu mientras se desplomaba sobre un sillón.

-Jeje, y que lo digas-habló alguien detrás del respaldo.

-Ah, Wendy... ¿Como te fue hoy a ti?

-Perdimos, aunque porque nuestras rivales eran unas tramposas... Ni modo, ya tendremos revancha-se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Bueno, la próxima seguro ganan. Jeje... Supongo que no estarás de humor.

-¿Por? Es solo un combate de tantos, ademas estoy muy contenta por ti como para estar de malas...

-¿Enserio?-mientras Natsu preguntaba eso Wendy dio la vuelta y se sentó en su regazo.

-Si... De hecho, estoy tan animada que creo que podríamos... Ya sabes...-la chica de cabello azul se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Eh?-Natsu al principio pareció no entenderle-Oh... Eso-se sonrojó al cruzar miradas con Wendy.

-Considéralo una motivación para tu próximo combate por el titulo-bromeó.

-Y bastante buena, es mas un premio-el chico de cabello rosa le dio un ligero beso en los labios y luego la alzó mientras se levantaba.

Asi ambos se fueron hacia su habitación para continuar.

* * *

 **En Royal Rumble...**

 **-Muy buenas noches a todos, amigos, estamos aqui en Royal Rumble, mas específicamente en el evento principal. Les recordamos a todos que el ganador de la Royal Rumble de 30 hombres fue Orga, quien podrá desafiar a un campeón en Wrestlemania.**

 **-** _ **Exacto, amigo, Orga con su discutible victoria podrá enfrentarse al campeón, que posiblemente salga esta noche.**_

 **-Lo único que no entiendo es porqué dices que fue una victoria"discutible".**

 _ **-Pues porque simplemente no me agrada, para mi debería haber ganado alguien mas... Preparado.**_

 **-La palabra que buscas es alguien mas tramposo, como para asegurarse que tal vez puedan quitarle el titulo a Acnologia.**

Comenzó a sonar a todo volumen "Next Big Thing" y la "bestia encarnada" hizo su aparición. Soltando un rugido mientras estallaban fuegos artificiales en la entrada.

 **-Y aqui esta el campeón, acompañado de su manager.**

 _-El siguiente combate es por el campeonato de FTWE_ _mundial pesado-_ comenzó la anunciadora- _Entrando primero, de Minneapolis, Minnesota. El es el campeón de la FTWE, la "bestia encarnada" ¡Acnologia!-_ el mencionado ingresó al ring y quedó esperando a su rival.

Cerca de la entrada, esperando su turno se encontraba Natsu.

-"Bien, no lo arruines... Recuerda que dependen de ti..."-se dijo a si mismo mentalmente para luego dar un respingo-sin dudas voy a ganar... ¡Adelante!

 **-Y aquí viene, el aspirante, el hombre que quiere ser campeón-** comenzó a sonar la canción de Natsu.

- _Su oponente, de West Newbury, Massachusetts, el es el aspirante número 1 al título... ¡Natsu Dragneel!-_ el mencionado hizo su entrada usual y se preparó para dl combate.

 **-Este promete ser, amigos, un gran combate. Veamos si el lider de la "Dragnation" puede hacer frente a la "bestia" y quitarle el título.**

 _ **-Suplex City abrirá sus puertas, eso es seguro.**_

 **-¡Suena la campana y arranca el combate! Ambos se estan analizando, han peleado antes y en parte se conocen... El primer movimiento es de Acnologia, amaga un puñetazo y taclea a Natsu sorpresivamente para golpearlo en el suelo. De todas formas Natsu se libera y se levanta...**

 **-** _ **El campeón se quiere comer vivo a Dragneel, no hay dudas...**_

 **-Acnologia vuelve a la ofensiva, Natsu por ahora solo trata de esquivarlo y defenderse. El aspirante acaba de ser acorralado en una de las esquinas y ahora solo trata de bloquear los puñetazos de su rival.**

 _ **-Jeje ¿Que le pasa a Natsu? Parece que le tiene miedo.**_

 **-No lo se, pero si sigue asi le va a ir mal. Ahora forcejean, Acnologia trata de levantar a Natsu pero este no se lo permite y lo aparta con una doble patada. Aprovecha entonces para subirse a las esquinas e improvisar un ataque aéreo, pero es esquivado por la "bestia", pasa de largo ¡Oh, tremendo suplex!**

 **-** _ **Y ya esta comenzando Suplex City...**_

 **-Natsu no puede ni levantarse ¡Otro suplex! ¡Y un tercero para dejarlo derribado completamente! Acnologia buscara la cuenta. ¡1... 2... Se libera Natsu! Esto no se terminará pronto.**

 _ **-Hay que admitir que es difícil lograr que Salamander se rinda, pero no es imposible para la "bestia encarnada". De hecho, casi se diría que le será fácil.**_

 **-No es bueno subestimar a Natsu y eso lo sabes... ¡Acnologia busca el F-5! Pero Natsu lo revierte ¡Protobomb! Logró revertir con éxito el movimiento y ahora si busca atacar, aprovecha que el esquinero esta cerca, va hasta arriba ¿Que intentará? ¡Se lanza! ¡Diving Leg Drop Bulldog! ¡Y ahora el busca la cuenta! ¡1...! Se libera fácilmente Acnologia.**

 _ **-Obviamente el campeón no va a dejarse ganar tampoco.**_

 **-Forcejean una vez mas, y Natsu le da un puñetazo a la cara, pero Acnologia responde con otro golpe. Tremendo duelo de golpes, aunque de a poco el dueño del título gana terreno. Demoledora la fuerza de Acnologia, manda a Natsu contra las cuerdas ¡Crossbody! En cuanto Dragneel regresaba de las cuerdas sorprendió a todos ¡Lo cubre! ¡1, 2...! Se libera el campeón.**

 _ **-Ese fue un golpe de suerte. Pronto Natsu aun con toda su fuerza sucumbirá ante su rival.**_

 **-Por ahora este combate esta para rato ¡Natsu! ¡Busca el fisherman suplex! ¡Y a pesar de la resistencia de Acnologia lo logra!**

 _ **-Me parece tan raro ver al dueño de Suplex City recibiendo un Suplex en lugar de darlos.**_

 **-Asi esta la cosa, la "bestia" se levanta. Dragneel lo espera ¡Busca el A.A! ¡Pero fácilmente Acnologia se libera! ¡Suplex alemán para Natsu!**

 **-** _ **Esto fue como si la "bestia encarnada" le hubiera dicho: "Ah, tu te zafaste de mi F-5, pues mira como me libero de tu técnica también"**_

 **-Salamander trata de reaccionar... Aun asi lo derriban con un Spine Buster ¡Y Acnologia intentará la sumisión! ¡Sleeper hold!**

 **-** _ **Es una poderosa llave, puede que esto se termine antes.**_

De repente se empieza a escuchar al público corear el nombre de Natsu.

 **-¿Oyes eso, compañero?**

 _ **-¿Pero que le pasa al universo? Deberían estar apoyando al campeón.**_

 **-¡Dragneel intenta llegar a las cuerdas! ¡No están lejos, le falta poquito! ¡Acnologia mantiene con fuerza el agarre...! ¡Rope break, y ahora el dueño del máximo título debe soltarlo! Sin embargo apenas suelta a Natsu no le da respiro y lo taclea afuera del ring.**

 _ **-Y este es el momento en que ya ni la suerte lo salva a Natsu, el alcalde de la ciudad de los suplexes quiere terminar rápido con el.**_

 **-La "bestia encarnada" baja a buscarlo... Trata de sujetarlo pero Natsu responde con un derechazo ¡Y ahora con la izquierda! Trata de tomar el control ¡Ahi va un tercer golpe! Aunque termina bloqueado.**

 **-** _ **Oh, oh, al parecer ese intento molestó a Acnologia.**_

 **-Parece que estas en lo cierto... La "bestia" contraataca con un potente puñetazo de lleno en la cara de Natsu.**

 _ **-Y con lo pesada que debe tener la mano, creo que Natsu tendrá que ir al dentista... Si es que no termina antes en un hospital.**_

 _ **-**_ **Ahora Acnologia prepara ahora una Powerbomb... ¡E impacta a Natsu contra el borde del ring! Ademas no pierde el tiempo, regresa a su oponente al ring...**

 _ **-Sip, nada salvará a Dragneel ahora. El campeón esta encendido.**_

 **-Se acerca al aspirante y comienza a aplicarle un Pendulum Gutbuster varias veces. Es implacable el castigo de Acnologia que al parecer decide dejar a su rival. Oh, ahora lo esta provocando para que se levante y lo ataque.**

 _ **-Huele a un remate... pobre Natsu.**_

 **-El "Marine" intenta lanzarse a atacar. Era obviamente una trampa de Acnologia, lo atrapa, lo carga... ¡F-5! ¡F-5 a Dragneel! ¡Y esto puede ser todo! ¡1... 2...! ¡Casi 3! Por poco se salvó el lider de la Dragnation.**

 _ **-¿Como? ¡Pero señor árbitro, señor arbitro! ¡Fíjese bien en la cuenta!**_

 **-La "bestia" tampoco está satisfecha ¡Busca un segundo F-5! ¡Increíble, Natsu se libera! ¡Acnologia voltea y recibe un clothesline! ¡Y otro mas!**

 _ **-No me lo creo...**_

 **-¡Natsu! ¡Estallido de poder del que quiere ser campeón! ¡Logra levantar a Acnologia! ¡Ajuste de Actitud!**

 _ **-No me la creo. Esto estaba arreglado...**_

 **-Y aunque Dragneel haya logrado tal cosa parece no tener mas fuerzas para continuar. Lo mismo tal vez para Acnologia que al menos busca levantarse-** el momento de tensión fue cortado por el tema "The Second Coming"- **¿Eh? ¿Es Rogue?**

 _ **-Oh, que listo mi caballo. Aprovecha el momento justo para canjear su Money In The Bank.**_

 **-Pero que tramposo, es verdad, se dirige apresuradamente al ring para cambiarlo... Y apenas esta encima Natsu trata de detenerlo agarrándole de los pies. Aunque lo golpea con el maletín y el arbitro ordena que suenen la campana ¡Natsu gana por descalificación, pero Acnologia conserva el titulo! Al menos por el momento...**

 _ **-¡Preparen sus libros de historia porque tendremos un nuevo campeón!**_

 **-Y ya le acaba de dar su maletín al arbitro pada validarlo... ¡Esperen, miren eso! ¡Acnologia se ha levantado! ¡La "bestia encarnada" está mas que furiosa porque le interrumpieron el combate!**

 _ **-¡No, cuidado Rogue!**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Lo carga y F-5! Le acaban de arruinar el canje a Cheney que no ve otra que escapar. No sin antes llevarse su maletín.**

 _ **-Pero que noche, compañero...**_

 **-Y que lo digas, bastantes emociones hoy... Yo creo que pocos se esperaban una lucha asi y con ese final.**

 _ **-Solo mira la cara del manager de la "bestia", está que no lo digiere...**_

 **-¡Y bueno amigos, eso ha sido todo! ¡Acompáñennos mañana en Monday Night para ver que repercusiones tienen los resultados de hoy!**

 _ **-¡Eso, eso! ¿Que pasará? ¡Nos vemos!**_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de la FTWE.**_

 _ **Les aviso que serán 3 partes centradas en el camino de Natsu a Wrestlemania. ¿Después? ¿Quien sabe? Pueden sugerir ustedes a quien les gustaría ver con su historia de Wrestlemania.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar su review ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania. Natsu, capítulo 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, etc, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Natsu acaba de llegar al estadio donde se realizaría la Monday Night.

Lo primero que hizo luego de vestirse fue ir a la oficina de la Autoridad.

Tocó la puerta y la voz de Mavis contestó.

-Pase.

-Mavis, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer-entro apresurado y se acercó al escritorio de su jefa.

-Primero, deberías saludar mas educadamente, algo así como: "Hola señorita Vermillion ¿Como está? Me gustaría hablar de...", etc-contestó en tono calmado Mavis mirando a Natsu.

-No tengo tiempo para rodeos. Quiero que me expliques porqué no le devolvieron sus empleos a Loke, Gajeel y Haru.

-Oh, asi que es eso... Simple, no ganaste el titulo contra Acnologia ayer.

-Pero gané la pelea-Dragneel elevó el tono de voz molestando un poco a la "jefa".

-Vaya, vaya ¿Que tenemos aqui?-una voz ya conocida y algo molesta para Natsu interrumpió. Se trataba de Rogue-Con permiso, señora Vermilion-entró a la oficina.

-Cheney...-el chico de cabello rosa enfrentó su mirada con la del "niño mimado" de la Autoridad.

-Bienvenido, Rogue, justo le explicaba al señor Dragneel que sus amigos no podían recuperar su empleo-dijo Mavis sonriente.

-Oh, si, los escuche un poco, que pena... Aunque el trato era claro. Jeje, al menos agradece que como no se cumplieron ninguna de las dos cosas sigues estando en esta compañía-se burló Mr. MITB.

-No agradezco nada, aun seguiré haciendo hasta lo imposible para que regresen-gruñó Salamander aguantando las ganas de golpear a Rogue.

-Mejor vete olvidando, no hay manera-continuó Cheney.

Natsu miró a Mavis, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene que haber alguna... Por favor, Mavis-pidió el "Marine".

-Lo siento, Natsu... Mejor vete-escuchó decir a la Jefa-Sin hacer escandalo por favor-se levantó de su lugar.

Dragneel apretó los puños pero luego de un rato se encaminó a la salida.

-Oh, espera, Natsu-el mencionado se detuvo en el pasillo, era Zeref-Nos falto decirte que hoy tienes una pelea con el ganador del Royal Rumble.

-Ah, ok...-por un segundo Salamander se había esperanzado, pero luego su expresión volvió a la normal y se fue.

* * *

 _-El siguiente combate ha sido pactado por una caída-_ decía la anunciadora en el centro del ring- _Haciendo su entrada al ring, de West Newbury, Massachusetts. ¡Natsu Dragneel!-_ el mencionado ingresó al ring con su entrada.

 **-Este será, amigos, un gran combate entre el ultimo aspirante al título de la FTWE Mundial Pesado contra el ganador de la Royal Rumble y posible rival del actual campeón.**

 _ **-Obviamente, este combate fue decidido por la Autoridad, ellos que es lo mejor para los negocios y saben que a la gente le gustaría ver un duelo entre estos dos. Aunque todos saben que hay un solo número 1 y ese es mi caballo, Rogue Cheney.**_

 **-No hay que olvidar que Natsu la semana pasada fracasó en su intento por conquistar el titulo en parte por una intervención de Mr. MITB. Y bien amigos, aqui viene Orga.**

 _-Y su oponente...-_ mientras era anunciado sonaba "The Truth Reigns" y Orga entraba por la zona de las gradas, entre el publico, como lo hacia habitualmente- _De Pensacola, Florida. El ganador de la Royal Rumble ¡Orga Nanagia!_

 _ **-**_ **Y ahora que están ambos en el ring ya inicia el combate-** dice mientras suena la campana **-Orga ataca primero, pero Natsu se agacha y evita el primer golpe. Y ahora el ex aspirante con un gancho al mentón, y puñetazo al estomago. Retrocede, toma impulso con las cuerdas... Clothesline.**

 _ **-Creo que a ambos les va a pasar factura sus peleas de ayer. Orga tuvo que soportar a, al menos 15 luchadores en la Royal Rumble de ayer y Natsu se enfrentó a la "bestia encarnada".**_

 **-Y ahora Natsu quiere levantar a Orga para aplicar otro movimiento, pero este responde con un codazo al estomago apartándolo. Ahora es el turno del "Big Dog", castiga a Dragneel con una lluvia de derechazos. Lo lleva hasta las esquinas a base de golpes... Lo deja ahi... ¡Corner Clothesline! Y esta tomando carrera... ¡Segundo Corner Clothesline! Toma a el "Marine" para la cuenta ¡1, 2! ¡Rope break! Natsu estaba tocando las cuerdas al llegar al 2...**

 _ **-Yo que Natsu me rendía, porque que ya ayer se lo desguañingue Acnologia y hoy recibir los golpazos de Orga... Aunque por algo lo llaman "Mr. Never Give Up"**_

 **-Orga levanta a Natsu, lo manda contra las cuerdas y lo recibe con puñetazo. Pero su rival demuestra que esta vivo y le responde con un golpe para alejarlo un poco ¡Corre a Nanagia y lo derriba con un leaping shoulder block! Vuelve a correr hacia las cuerdas, rebota una vez y sigue con el impulso ya que Orga no terminó de levantarse, segundo rebote y ¡Otro shoulder block mas potente!**

 _ **-Hasta ahora Dragneel a estado ocupando mucho a las cuerdas, parece serle un buen aliado.**_

 **-Salamander espera a que su rival se levante, toma impulso una vez mas ¡Tilt-a-whirl slam de Orga! ¡De la nada!**

 _ **-La repetición le jugó en contra al "rapero".**_

 **-Y ahora, al parecer Orga quiere rematar esto... Se aleja un poco y prepara el Superman punch. Natsu esta de pie ¡Pero de todas formas termina comiéndose tremendo Superman Punch en el rostro! ¡Y Orga busca la cuenta! ¡1... 2... Por poquito!**

 _ **-La pelea ha estado muy cambiante, pareja diría, pero hay que tener en cuenta quien ha hecho mas intentos de Pinfall.**_

 **-Parece que el "poder personificado" esperará a que su rival se levante... ¡Y va con un leaping clothesline! ¡Salamander lo esquiva! ¡Lo toma rápidamente para un Fisherman Suplex! ¡Y lo ejecuta rápidamente! Aunque el "First Class" trata de levantarse y atacar enseguida ¡Tranque de Dragneel, y ahora ejecuta el STF!**

 **-¡** _ **NoBueno . com!**_

 **-¿Se rendirá Orga? Aun esta intentando... Y alcanza las cuerdas, Natsu lo suelta. Por fin un respiro para ambos en la pelea, Nanagia aprovecha para levantarse ¡Clothesline sorpresivo del "Marine", mandando afuera del ring a Orga!**

 _ **-¿Será que empieza el "dominio" de Natsu?**_

 **-Y justamente Dragneel esta subiendo a una de las esquinas ¿Va a "volar"? Orga aun no esta del todo bien ¡Diving Crossbody! Tremenda caída, pero esperen, en el suelo Orga atrapa a Natsu, prepara la zambullida samoana ¡Salamander se libera y contraataca! ¡Orga responde, se reparten puñetazos! ¡El "rapero" trata de lanzarlo contra las escaleras, pero Nanagia da vuelta el movimiento y quien se golpea es Natsu!**

 _ **-Auch, eso le dolió... A las escaleras.**_

 **-El "Marine" trata de recuperarse, se apoya en el ring ¡Running front dropkick de Orga!**

 _ **-Oye, con ese patadon ¿No habrá volado algún diente de Natsu para acá?**_

 **-No lo se, aunque obviamente le habrá dolido bastante, fue justo a la cara.**

 _ **-Y a todo esto, la cuenta del arbitro va en 6...**_

 **-Orga sigue el ataque, clothesline ¡Natsu lo evade! ¡Intenta otro con el mismo resultado! "You Can't See Me", típico gesto de Dragneel que lo patea y prepara ¡Si, Ajuste de Actitud contra las mismas escaleras!**

 _ **-Tiene que volver al ring enseguida o pierde-**_ se escucha al arbitro contar el 8.

 **-Aun asi trastabilla un poco y... ¡Miren eso! ¡Orga se pone de pie!**

 **-** _ **Esto le puede doler a Natsu...**_

 **-Nanagia corre con todo hacia su mareado oponente ¡Spear! ¡Spear contra la barrera de contención! ¡La derribaron!**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! Eso si que fue extremo. Mira solo como quedo la barrera.**_

 **-Y el arbitro llega a 10, ordena inmediatamente que suene la campana. Esto es ¡Empate! Acaban de empatar por cuenta fuera y ambos estan muy lastimados.**

 _ **-Por suerte para ellos el personal médico es muy rápido y eficaz. Ademas, hey, mira quien viene ahi-**_ junto a los médicos se acercóWendy.

 **-Wendy Marvell y esta bastante preocupada ¿Ella y Natsu son novios verdad?**

 _ **-Asi es, es obvio que estará preocupada por su novio. Aunque es raro verla hoy, ya que ella no pelea este lunes.**_

 **-Bueno, debe ser apoyo mutuo. Y ya se los estan llevando tanto a Orga como Natsu en camilla.**

En ese momento, antes de pasar la rampa Natsu trata de levantarse.

-Esperen...

 **-¿Eh? ¿Que querrá hacer Natsu? Hace un rato estaba abatido.**

El de cabello rosa se levantó con algo de dificultad, siendo ayudado por Wendy para mantenerse en pie. Después tomó el micrófono.

-Jeje, buenas noches querido publico... Espero les este gustando la función-sonrió-Porque les prometo que habrá algo mejor... Yo, Natsu Dragneel, pondré en juego mi carrera... ¡Asi es, estoy retando a la Autoridad! ¡Si quieren quitarme del camino les ofrezco la chance!

 **-** _ **¿Pero que esta diciendo este mequetrefe? ¿Desafiar a la Autoridad? No, no, no, que conozca su lugar.**_

 **-Es algo muy valiente y arriesgado lo que hace Natsu, aunque debe ser por una buena razón.**

 _ **-Seguro para que sus amiguitos vuelvan, parece disco rayado con ese tema.**_

La pantalla/titantron se encendió dejando ver la cara de Mavis.

-Natsu... Hemos escuchado tu reto, la verdad casi no sorprende que insistas tanto... Pero creo que consideraremos tu oferta. Tal vez la semana que viene tengas tu respuesta. Bye-bye-la pantalla se apagó nuevamente.

 _ **-¿Sabes? Yo no soy de cuestionar a la autoridad, aunque creo que la jefecita ni debería considerarlo. Debería rechazar rotundamente esa oferta tan descarada.**_

 **-Y bueno, amigos, creo que sigue avanzando el conflicto entre Natsu en la Autoridad. Tal vez la semana que viene sea importante.**

* * *

 **-Buenas tardes, noches, días familia desde donde sea que nos estén viendo y bienvenidos a Monday Night en la FTWE.**

 _ **-Cabaaaalga, bienvenidos al programa de la ecuación perfecta: Acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas, divas y en perfecto español.**_

 **-Y al parecer hoy empezamos con la Autoridad y su respuesta a Natsu después de lo sucedido la semana pasada-** sonó el tema de dicho stable y entraron en escena Mavis, acompañada por Zeref.

Luego ambos ingresaron al ring bajo el imparable sonido de los abucheos de algunas partes del público.

-Ejem... ¿Esta encendido?-dijo la "jefa" con micrófono en mano-Hola ¿Que tal, querido publicó?-saludó alegre pero recibió una respuesta negativa-Ya, ya, no se impacienten, enseguida comenzaran los combates. Aunque antes me gustaría responderle a cierto... Empleado de esta compañía, que al parecer no se ha cansado de generar conflicto tras conflicto.

 _ **-Je ¿Ves? Te dije que tu actitud te traería problemas**_ -el comentarista codeó a su compañero.

 **-Creo que habla de Natsu, compañero...**

 _ **-Por eso decía yo que no podías ser tu.**_

 **-Gracias por el "apoyo", mejor sigamos escuchando o nos perderemos lo que tiene para decir la heredera.**

-La Autoridad ha tomado una decisión para zanjar el asunto. Ahora, Natsu, si puedes salir para recibir tu respuesta.

El mencionado no tardo en hacerse presente, sonó su tema de entrada aunque salió con su ropa normal y se quedó cerca de la rampa.

-Buenas noches...-saludó casi secamente Dragneel.

-Vaya que eres rápido cuando se trata de algo que te interesa-sonrió Vermilion-Bueno, seré breve porque queremos empezar el programa. Y sinceramente que apuestes tu carrera es algo muy gastado, asi que la respuesta es un rotundo-ni pudo pronunciar la "N" cuando otra canción interrumpió la escena.

-Espera Mavis-aun con "No Chance In Hell" de fondo, Makarov se hizo presente con micrófono en mano.

 **-Oh, es el gran jefe.**

 _ **-El jefe de jefes, el verdadero dueño de la empresa, Mr. Dreyar.**_

 **-Y escuchemos que tiene que decir el experimentado lider.**

-Mavis, acepta la proposición.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, Natsu se arriesga, aunque aun le falta algo a esto...-avanzó, pasando al lado de Dragneel-Y eso es, que la Autoridad arriesgue algo también.

-Disculpa, pero creo que ya arriesgamos mucho trayendo a esos 3 de regreso-excusó la rubia.

-En cuanto mas arriesgado, mejor. Asi que ¿Que tal si hacemos esto? Dragneel vs Autoridad, el ganador se queda con la supremacía-sonrió el anciano mientras el público se mostraba mas animado.

-¿Que quiere decir, señor?-preguntó esta vez Zeref.

-Que si Natsu los vence, la Autoridad será borrada del mapa-contestó el "chairman".

Salamander por su parte sonrió.

-E-esta bien, asi será, la firma del contrato será esta noche al final del programa-declaró la heredera de la compañía-Pero Natsu, mas te vale conseguir equipo antes del final de la noche ¿O lucharas solo?

-No te preocupes por mi, me las arreglare-volvió a sonar "My Time Is Now" y el ex aspirante a campeón se retiró.

 **-Me pregunto a quienes elegirá Natsu...**

 _ **-Je, tal vez alguno de sus amigos siga rondando por la empresa.**_

* * *

Minutos mas tarde...

-Hola, Loke ¿Viste el programa de hoy? ... Si, te necesito aqui... ¿Lo pensarás? Mira que hablamos de recuperar tu carrera... Esta bien, hasta luego-Natsu cortó la llamada.

-¿Difícil para reclutar?-preguntó Wendy uniéndose a su caminata por los pasillos.

-Ni te lo imaginas, llamé a Haru y Loke, ambos dudaron... ¿Llamaste a Gajeel?

-Si, aunque su respuesta fue parecida, dijo que lo pensaría. Por si acaso convencí a Levy para que hablará con el.

-Gracias, te debo una Wendy.

-Jeje, si, pero será en otro momento-la chica le sonrió-Bueno, te deseo suerte ¿Ya has pensado en el quinto integrante?

-Primero pensé en tratar de persuadir a Gray pero fue atacado por la Autoridad cuando quiso ir contra Rogue...-Natsu frunció el ceño-Pensaré en algo de todas formas, nos vemos-se separaron.

* * *

 **-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, continuamos aquí en la noche de Lunes. Ya estamos en los momentos finales del programa de hoy y está por comenzar la reunión entre la Autoridad y el equipo Natsu.**

 _ **-Me pregunto si Natsu logró formar su equipo, aunque seria de lo mas gracioso verlo venir solo.**_

 **-Y aqui esta la autoridad encabezados por Mavis y Zeref se encuentran: Rogue Cheney, el director de operaciones Zancrow, Biscklow con su manager Lisanna, Torafuza y Ezel. Ademas de la seguridad K &M.**

 _ **-Pero mira nada mas que equipazo, no tienen comparación.**_

El tema de la Autoridad seguía sonando mientras se ubicaban de un lado del ring, dividido solamente por una mesa con el contrato.

 **-Se los ve muy confiados, sobre todo a los jefes...** -comenzó a sonar "My Time Is Now"- **Oh, aqui esta Natsu.**

 _ **-Jajaja, lo sabia, vendría solo.**_

Natsu se aproximó al ring a paso tranquilo para luego quedar cara a cara con la Autoridad, cada uno en su lado.

-Buenas noches, señor Dragneel-saludo mientras tomaba uno de los micrófonos Mavis.

-Señora Vermilion...-contestó a manera de saludo el de cabello rosa.

-Bueno, vamos a los negocios. Jeje, hay que firmar el contrato-se acercó un poco con un bolígrafo-Ah, espera-hizo como si contara el lado de Natsu-Solo eres 1 ¿Acaso viniste a rendirte o pelearas solo?

-Yo nunca estoy solo, no mientras alguien este apoyándome.

-Que bonitas palabras, bueno, adelante. Podrás pelear sólo-pone su firma y luego le pasa el bolígrafo a Zeref para que tambien firmara.

-Tu turno...-Zeref le paso la lapicera a Salamander.

 **-Esto parece desastroso ¿En verdad Natsu va a pelear solo con toda la Autoridad?**

 _ **-El pobre de Dragneel al parecer solo quiere que lo desguañinguen antes de terminar su carrera, y eso va a tener.**_

El ex aspirante a campeón se acercó pero antes de que firmara fue interrumpido por "Here To Show The World", la canción de Loke.

 **-¡Oh, acaba de llegar un refuerzo para Natsu! Acaba de llegar Loke-** en eso el tema cambió por "Flight of the Valkyries"- **¡Y tambien Haru! Yes, yes, yes-** el mencionado hacia su típico movimiento mientras decía "Yes!".

Natsu saludó a sus dos amigos y volvieron a mirar a la Autoridad.

-Ah, pero aun son pocos. Jeje, pobrecitos... Creo que hasta aqui llega su...-Mavis iba a seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida por "Meat On The Table"

 **-Oh, aqui esta el tipo que siempre pide que lo alimenten mas, que alimenten su fuerza: ¡Gajeel!**

 _ **-Que irrespetuoso interrumpir a la jefa asi, lo van a "alimentar mas" pero a puñetazos.**_

El recién llegado subió al ring en apoyo del equipo de Dragneel.

 **-Al parecer ya están todos los que interfirieron la otra vez en el handicap. Pero espero que el "capitán" del equipo haya reclutado a alguien mas.**

Luego de un rato empezó a sonar "Swiss Made" y Cobra hizo su aparición.

 _ **-No, no me lo creo ¿¡Cobra!? Pero si el estaba ayudando a Rogue la otra vez ¿Que le pasó?**_

 **-Creo que decidió cambiar después de lo que le hicieron a Gray. Hasta Natsu esta sorprendido.**

Erick subió al cuadrilátero y se acercó al equipo anti-Autoridad. Mirando fijamente a su lider, luego extendió la mano para saludarlo.

Aunque mayor fue la sorpresa cuando apenas Salamander iba a acercar la suya, "Cobra" se apartó haciendo un gesto burlón.

 **-Oh, pero que tremendo cretino es, se aprovechó de la ilusión de los demás solo para burlarse.**

 _ **-Jajaja, que inteligente es. Bien hecho, "Cobra", le has jugado una buena a estos mequetrefes.**_

 **-Y yo comprendo si Natsu tiene ganas de darle su merecido a este granuja, que ya se burló de el 2 veces...**

 _ **-Nada de eso, Erick sabe que es lo mejor para los negocios, apoyar a la Autoridad, ademas tienes que admitirlo, fue gracioso.**_

 _ **-**_ **Tienes un sentido del humor bastante extraño...-** de la nada comenzó a sonar "Crank It Up"- **Oh, atención amigos, porque este si es un enemigo actual de la Autoridad. Y sobre todo de Biscklow por quien es su mánager. Aqui esta ¡Elfman Strauss!**

 _ **-Otro mequetrefe y resentido. Porque sabe que Biscklow lo ha superado, la Autoridad lo ha olvidado asi como tambien su hermanita. Yo que el me iría de vacaciones con su otra hermana, la 7 veces campeona de las mujeres, Mirajane.**_

 **-Digas lo que digas, el "atleta mas grande del mundo" esta aqui para unirse definitivamente a Natsu en su lucha con la autoridad. Y el lider del equipo esta firmando el acuerdo, ya esta todo listo.**

 **-** _ **Oh, oh, pero al parecer quieren su adelanto antes de Fastlane.**_

Apenas Mavis se llevó el contrato Elfman y Gajeel lanzaron la mesa hacia un costado, quedando los 5 miembros de cada equipo enfrentando miradas.

 **-Se va a armar una de las buenas... Pero Zeref ordena la retirada de la Autoridad.**

 _ **-Es muy sabio, mejor esperar a darles una paliza en el evento.**_

 **-Y mientras los del equipo "Anti-Autoridad" saludan al publico, que gran equipo. Veamos si tienen éxito en Fastlane... Eso fue todo amigos, hasta el próximo programa, no olviden estar pendientes de las noticias.**

 _ **-Cabaaaalga, nos vemos.**_

* * *

 **-Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros a la FTWE, mas específicamente a Fastlane.**

 _ **-Este promete ser un gran evento previo a Wrestlemania. Puede que mas de un título pase de manos. Ademas de que no se puede ignorar el duelo entre la Autoridad y los... Bueno, rebeldes, no les encuentro mejor termino.**_

 **-Estoy seguro que hoy, independientemente del resultado, esta lucha quedará en la historia, por lo que implica, porque puede cambiar definitivamente el destino de la compañía.**

 _ **-Veamos que otras sorpresas nos depara esta noche.**_

* * *

En los vestuarios Natsu se encontraba junto con su equipo.

-Y... ¿Tienes un plan?-rompió el silencio Loke mirando al "lider".

-Golpea fuerte y evita que te hagan lo mismo a ti-bromeó Gajeel-Ya, enserio, debemos tener buena coordinación. Ademas no podemos fiarnos, nuestros rivales son mas que solo esos 5 y lo saben bien...

-Cierto, Zeref, la seguridad K&M, incluso Mavis van a querer interferir en la pelea-agregó Natsu.

-Aun asi, solo nos queda pelear. Y como dijo Gajeel "Golpea fuerte y evita que te hagan lo mismo a ti"-citó Haru mientras se estiraba un poco.

-No vamos a perder con la Autoridad, eso no seria de hombres-dijo Elfman levantando el puño.

-Luchemos hasta el ultimo en pie, con todo-el chico de cabello rosa se levantó de donde estaba sentado y les indicó que formaran un circulo. Después extendió su mano al centro.

-Sin rendirnos-se le unió Loke, imitando la acción.

-Pateemos unos cuantos traseros-Gajeel extendió su mano.

-Yes! Derribemos a la autoridad de una buena vez-dijo animado Haru uniéndose.

-Y recuperemos sus empleos, jeje...-añadió Elfman-Y nuestro orgullo siempre en alto-junto su mano con la de los demás.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy encendido! ¡A ganar equipo!-sonrió el "lider".

-¡Si!-todos alzaron sus manos animadamente.

-Que lindos, casi que les sacaría una foto-bromeó desde la puerta del vestuario Lucy, acompañada por Wendy.

-Por cierto, ya les toca luchar chicos, les deseo mucha suerte-dijo aun algo divertida Marvell.

-¡Andando!-todo el grupo salió, siendo Natsu el ultimo-Gracias, chicas...

-A mi tambien deberías agradecerme, hice mi parte al convencer a Gajeel-se escuchó a alguien detrás de Lucy y Wendy.

-Oh, Levy. Je, tienes razón, creo que te debo una-Natsu levantó el pulgar aun sonriente y luego siguió a su equipo.

-Ow, si tan solo Gray-sama estuviera aqui sería un momento tan emotivo...-comentó tambien detrás de las que llegaron primero Juvia.

-¿Ustedes dos de donde salieron?-preguntó Wendy mirando a las dos chicas de cabello azulado.

-No se, Juvia me trajo hasta acá...-fue lo que respondió Levy dejando a la rubia y su amiga con expresión neutra.

* * *

 **-Regresamos al programa queridos televidentes. Se viene el evento principal de Fastlane.**

 _ **-Será una lucha de 5 contra 5 con eliminación, como las que usualmente se realizan en Survivor Series. Al parecer ahora también aqui.**_

 **-Eso promete hacer mas entretenido el asunto.**

 _ **-Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo.**_

 _ **-**_ **"Democracia" vs "Autoritarismo" ¿Quien se quedará con todo?-** en cuanto terminó de decir esto comenzó el usual tema de la Autoridad, saliendo Mavis y Zeref.

 _-Damas y caballeros por favor reciban a los lideres de la actualidad y principales cabezas de la FTWE. Mavis Vermilion y Zeref-_ se anunció mientras la pareja salía y quedaba cerca de ese lugar.

 _ **-La pareja mas poderosa actualmente en la compañía. Bien serios la jefecita y su esposo.**_

 _-Y ahora por favor reciban..._ -comenzó a sonar "Veil of Fire", saliendo Zancrow y encaminándose directo al ring- _Representando en la Autoridad, en este combate de 5 contra 5 con eliminación, el es el director de operaciones... ¡Zancrow!_

A continuación de la llegada de Zancrow fue el turno de Torafuza, Ezel y Biscklow con Lisanna. Siendo Ezel y Biscklow presentados como campeón Intercontinental y de los Estados Unidos.

 **-Creo que ya están todos en la Autoridad, solo falta...** -el locutor ni terminó la frase cuando sonó "The Second Coming" y Rogue ingresó acompañado de su seguridad.

- _Representando a la Autoridad, el es Mr. Money In The Bank, de Davenport, Iowa: ¡Rogue Cheney!-_ el mencionado avanzo recibiendo palabras de apoyo por parte de sus jefes.

 **-Parece que le dijeron algo asi como"Tu eres el futuro".**

 _ **-Y Rogue como todo un campeón lo reforzó con ese "¡Si, soy el futuro!", que gran muchacho.**_

 **-Ahora si estan completos, Rogue en el ring y mientras los jefes se trasladaron hasta cerca de donde esta su equipo. Y aquí vienen sus oponentes.**

 _-Representando a el equipo contra la Autoridad, de Hollywood, Florida. Él es ¡Loke!_

El integrante del equipo de Natsu hizo su aparición para luego quedar esperando a sus compañeros en la cercanía del ring.

Asi fueron llegando Haru, Elfman y Gajeel.

 **-Escucha a la gente, los ánimos que le dan a este equipo, es increíble y eso que la pelea ni ha empezado.**

 _ **-Ya cuando llegue su "capitán" seguro lloverán insultos, ya lo veras.**_

 **-No creo que mas de los que se escucharon cuando entró Rogue.**

Finalmente Dragneel hizo su aparición con su canción de siempre.

 _-El lider del equipo, proveniente de West Newbury, Massachusetts... ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!-_ a diferencia de lo que se predijo el público solo ovacionó al "Marine" al igual que a todo su equipo.

El grupo entonces miró a sus rivales y subieron al ring, quedando nuevamente cara a cara.

 **-La intensidad va aumentando... Y el arbitro manda a cada equipo a su esquina.**

 _ **-Me pregunto quien ira primero en cada lado...**_

 **-Y al parecer el equipo de Natsu ya tiene designado a Elfman. La Autoridad por su parte, casi como para contrarrestarlo eligió a Torafuza.**

 _ **-El "atleta mas grande del mundo" contra el "hombre mas fuerte del mundo", tremendo.**_

 **-Y Zeref junto con Mavis le dan palabras de aliento a Torafuza, por parte del otro equipo tambien hay palabras para Strauss aunque no algo tan extenso.**

 _ **-Ahi se puede ver el verdadero compañerismo...**_

 **-O el dramatismo. Ahora parece que ya están listos para pelear, aunque Torafuza prefiere insultar al equipo de Elfman, pura palabrería pero su rival ni responde. Oh, otra vez palabras de aliento de Zeref a pesar de que el combate ya empezó.**

 _ **-Que jefazo, tanta inspiración, seguro Torafuza ganará.**_

 **-¿Ya terminó? Si, ahora si amigos se inicia el combate ¡Torafuza se lanza con todo hacia Elfman! ¡No lo puedo creer, K.O punch! ¡De la nada Strauss golpeó a Torafuza con su finisher! Y al parecer en verdad lo noqueó.**

 _ **-Esto no puede ser, no puede ser ¡Levántate! ¡Arriba, "hombre mas fuerte del mundo"! Por la Autoridad.**_

 **-Y es inevitable, viene la cuenta por parte de Elfman ¡1,2, 3 y fuera! Torafuza ha quedado eliminado. Rapidísima eliminación por parte del miembro del equipo Natsu.**

 _ **-Me parte el corazón ver las caras del equipo de la Autoridad ¡Arriba ese animo!**_

 **-Zeref se acaba de encaminar a la zona de comentarios, no se lo puede creer, se sentó en una silla y ahora se toma la cabeza.**

 _ **-Pobre del jefe, pero que no deje solo al equipo, necesita que los inspire. Mira ahora quien entra, mi caballo, Rogue Cheney.**_

 **-¿Es eso? No, al parecer entrara Ezel ¿O no se deciden? Ahora el campeón intercontinental camina por un costado del ring, Elfman lo mira fijamente ¡Esperen! Rogue se escabulló por otro lado ¡Y busca atacar por sorpresa al "atleta mas grande del mundo"! ¡Patada por sorpresa! Que sucio.**

 _ **-Tu no comprendes la sabia estrategia de Rogue, hay que hacer todo para ganar, y eso obviamente cuenta.**_

 **-Logra golpear mas a Elfman y lo manda contra el esquinero, pero Strauss da vuelta el movimiento y quien esta acorralado ahora es Cheney ¡Oh, manotazo al pecho!**

 _ **-Auch, ese golpe de palma abierta al pecho si que debe doler ¿Viste las manotas de Elfman?**_

 **-Lo tiene del cuello, pero Rogue se libera, se aleja un poco ¡Patada al estómago del "gigante"! Y ahora castiga las piernas de Elfman como para que se le dificulte la movilidad. El plan del Mr. Money In The Bank no termina ahi, sube rápidamente a una de las esquinas. Va a "volar" ¡Pero Elfman reacciona y lo baja del vuelo con otro manotazo al pecho!**

 _ **-No se que sonó mas fuerte, el golpe de Strauss o el grito de dolor de Rogue. Va a necesitar que le pongan pomada ahi después del combate.**_

 **-Pomada lo va a hacer Elfman a este paso, y también a la Autoridad entera, en verdad anda con ritmo.**

 _ **-Lo que hace el resentimiento ¿No? Que mal por Elfman, me caía bien... Antes de que se volviera parte del grupo de la gente mequetrefica.**_

 **-Strauss quiere seguir la ofensiva pero el señor Money In The Bank hace el cambio con Zancrow justo a tiempo. El director de operaciones patea apartando a Elfman. Natsu pide rápidamente el cambio al "atleta mas grande del mundo" para que descanse un poco. Y ahora si Dragneel esta en el ring, Zancrow de todas formas lo envía a comerse el esquinero de la otra punta.**

 _ **-Estoy seguro que Natsu quiere que lo desguañinguen.**_

 **-Y ahi va Zancrow pero Natsu lo recibe con un clothesline que no logra derribarlo pero si atontarlo un poco. Igual el miembro de la Autoridad trata de mandarlo contra las cuerdas ¡Pero Dragneel regresa con un dropkick, gran maniobra!**

 _ **-¿Que pasa director de operaciones? Reaccione, haga algo.**_

 **-Ahora la ofensiva es de Natsu, manda al director de operaciones contra otra esquina ¡Y va para el clothesline...! ¡Puñetazo de Zancrow, se quita de encima a su rival con un golpazo a la cara! ¡Y ahora ambos van a hacer el cambio!**

 _ **-¿No les parece muy pronto?**_

 **-Rogue vuelve a entrar, desafortunadamente su rival es alguien que esta mas fresco, Haru Glory. Forcejean en el centro del ring, gana rápidamente Haru, candado al cuello, y ahora esta corriendo con Cheney hacia la esquina ¡Le impacta la cabeza!**

 _ **-Quieren destrozar al buen Rogue. El pobre recibió hasta ahora la mayor parte del daño.**_

 **-Y ahi va de nuevo Glory, toma a su rival ¡Le acaba de aplicar el Danielson Special! ¡Y ahora busca la cuenta! ¡1! Se libera Cheney. Haru se levanta... Y le da el cambio a Gajeel, el "big guy" tambien quiere participar en la, bueno, por ahora paliza a Rogue.**

 _ **-Que cobardes, pero que cobardes para agarrar asi al pobre.**_

 **-¿Y que me dices de la manera en la que atacó la Autoridad a Gray?**

 _ **-Eso al menos es válido, Gray se quiso pasar de listo con los jefecitos y cuestionó al futuro, osea a Rogue.**_

 **-Forcejean ambos rivales. Gajeel gana en fuerza y encima le estrella la cara a Cheney contra la lona. No puede reaccionar el Mr. Money In The Bank, trata de levantarse ¡Oh, Gajeel se lo acaba de cargar al hombro... Y lo taclea contra el esquinero!**

 _ **-Auch, no quiero ver.**_

 **-Lo vuelve a cargar... ¡Y lo impacta contra otra esquina! Tremendo castigo para Rogue. Pero logra escaparse de su rival, se mueve al centro del ring, Gajeel lo persigue. El señor dinero en el banco corre hacia las cuerdas para atacar con el impulso ¡Pero es sorprendido por un flapjack que lo hace volar para luego caer en la lona!**

 _ **-¡Vamos, arriba Rogue! Te van a desguañingar si no haces algo.**_

 **-Parece que te escuchó porque logro escabullirse y darle el cambio a Ezel que va a atacar con todo a la "bola de demolición humana" ¡Oh, Delayed Vertical Suplex! Cuando parecía estar en aprietos Gajeel saca ese tremendo movimiento y busca la cuesta ¡1, 2... Se libera Ezel y corre a darle el cambio a Zancrow que pedía entrar!**

 **-** _ **Se le tiene que terminar la suerte algún dia a ese mastodonte.**_

 **-Gajeel corre rápidamente a las cuerdas, se impulsa... ¡Thesz press sobre Zancrow! ¡Y ahora lo estrella contra la lona varias veces con los Mat Slams modificados! Ademas no se termina ahi el castigo para el "demonio favorito del diablo", su rival otra vez se impulsa con las cuerdas ¡Big Splash! Aun asi no puede cubrir a Zancrow para la cuenta, se escapa y en su lugar entra Biscklow, atacando apresuradamente a Gajeel. Lo tiene, quiere rematarlo, se impulsa y... ¡Swinging Uranage Slam! ¡Contramovimiento de la nada por parte del miembro del equipo de Natsu!**

 _ **-Este tipo es el colmo...**_

 **-Jeje, al parecer Gajeel ahora esta preparando el Meat Hook... "Feed me more" corea la gente presente en el público varias veces ¡Y allá va! ¡Gancho carnicero para Biscklow! Parece que quiere rematarlo... Esta levantando al miembro de la Autoridad... ¡Quiere aplicarle el Shell Shocked! Ya lo tiene preparado... ¡Esperen, Biscklow se libera y Zancrow ingresó al ring ilegalmente! ¡Patea a Redfox! ¡Big Boot en toda la cara!**

 **-** _ **Oye, oye ¿Como que ilegalmente? Es un combate sin descalificación, esta permitido entrar a dar un ayudin al compañero.**_

 **-Se acaba de armar todo un revuelo ahora, entraron todos los miembros de cada equipo y se estan sacando del ring. Al parecer solo quedo Gajeel... ¡Oh, cuidado, se acaba de meter Cheney! ¡Curbstomp sobre el "Big Guy" que no terminaba de levantarse, y sale rápidamente del ring!**

 _ **-Encima lo dejó a merced de Biscklow, que inteligente es Rogue.**_

 **-¡Cuidado Gajeel, en una esquina aguarda el "súper atleta"! ¡Superkick! ¡Patadón para rematar al grandote del equipo Natsu que apenas pudo levantarse! ¡La cuenta en 1, 2, 3! Afuera Gajeel.**

 _ **-Eso es, arriba autoridad.**_

 _ **-**_ **¿Quien entrará ahora por parte del equipo Natsu? Parece que ya esta decidido, entra Elfman. Biscklow se precipita a atacarlo, forcejean y lo manda a la esquina. Va a taclearlo ¡Patada de Elfman para quitárselo de encima! Y el "súper atleta" le da el cambio a Ezel.**

 _ **-Puede que Elfman sea el siguiente eliminado.**_

 **-Strauss sigue en la esquina, oh, que listo, se quitó del camino dejando que Ezel se estrelle y ahora lo remata tacleándolo. Aunque el miembro de la Autoridad no se rinde, Elfman trata de sujetarlo pero su rival lo manda contra las cuerdas ¡Dropkick de Ezel! Que movimiento tan demoledor ¿Buscara la cuenta ahora que Strauss esta tirado casi en el centro del ring? No, le da el cambio a su "capitán", Rogue Cheney.**

 _ **-Se va a vengar de lo que pasó al inicio del combate.**_

 **-Asi parece, Cheney se impulsa con las cuerdas y patea al "gigante de la industria" que aun no podía levantarse. Y el castigo obviamente no termina ahí, Rogue va a una de las esquinas, se prepara y ¡Otro dropkick para Strauss! No puede levantarse.**

 _ **-Aveces ser tan grande tiene sus desventajas.**_

 **-¿Pero de que desventajas estas hablando? Si se la pasan golpeándolo para que no lo haga. Y aquí viene Zancrow que recibió el relevo. Strauss ya casi está de pie ¡Tercer dropkick para derribarlo! Y el "red demon" busca la cuenta ¡1, 2...! Se libera el gigante, y busca levantarse con rapidez. Zancrow por su parte le da el relevo a Ezel para que lo remate.**

 _ **-Es el fin para el.**_

 **-Oh, acaba de detener el golpe de Ezel, y lo atrapa para un ¡Si, powerslam! ¡Un Sidewalk slam para poder deshacerse por el momento de su oponente! ¡Y le da el cambio a Loke! Ataca con un clothesline derribando al campeón intercontinental. Y cuando trata de levantarse le da con otro clothesline.**

 _ **-Parece que entró decidido a acabar con Ezel. Debe ser porque el fue quien le arrebató el titulo intercontinental.**_

 **-Sigue la ofensiva de Loke, manda su rival a comerse la esquina ¡Corner splash! ¡Y finaliza el combo con un neckbreaker! Oh, esperen, hay mas ¡Bionic elbow! ¡Y lo cubre para la cuenta, 1, 2! ¡Se libera Ezel y se pone de pie!**

 _ **-Le será difícil al "presumido" derrotar al hombre que le quito su campeonato.**_

 **-Loke se impulsa con las cuerdas, Ezel lo esquiva, pero viene de regreso con las otras cuerdas, busca lanzarse a su oponente ¡Aunque Ezel lo atrapa en el aire y le aplica tremendo powerslam! Para después dejar que vuelva a entrar Zancrow.**

 _ **-Mala suerte, Loke, te van a desguañingar.**_

 **-Y el director de operaciones tiene atrapado al "Showoff", lo manda contra el esquinero ¡Corner clothesline! Se lo lleva después al centro del ring ¡Pendulum Sidewalk Slam! Sin embargo no llega para la cuenta porque Loke se levanta. Sigue fresco este luchador ¡Corre hacia las cuerdas! ¡Oh, Big Boot de Zancrow!**

 _ **-Si, creo que le van a sacar lo fresco muy rápidamente...**_

 **-Regresa al ring una vez mas Ezel ¡Loke intenta un DDT! ¡Pero el campeón intercontinental se libera y lo derriba de un puñetazo! Va a seguir, pero parece que Biscklow quiere entrar... Y le concede el deseo. El "bruto búlgaro" manda a su oponente a las cuerdas y en su regreso lo recibe con un rodillazo al estómago.**

 **-** _ **Asi la Autoridad demuestra lo demoledora que puede ser... Y tambien el compañerismo, la generosidad de seder el cambio al compañero.**_

 **-Biscklow atrapa al "ShowOff" en las cuerdas, y comienza a golpearlo con múltiples knee lifts. Esto si que debe ser doloroso para Loke, ademas su oponente no lo deja asi nada mas, lo carga y... ¡Fallaway Slam! Brutal es el castigo... Ahora ingresa, en lugar Biscklow, Rogue. Se aprovecha del estado de su rival ¡Reverse STO contra el esquinero!**

 _ **-La combinación de la Autoridad es implacable, tic tac, Loke tiene los minutos contados.**_

 **-Y vuelve a entrar Biscklow, obliga a su rival a levantarse, lo tiene tomado para su próximo movimiento ¡Loke lo golpea por sorpresa y se aleja un poco! ¡El búlgaro intenta regresar... Jumping DDT de Loke! ¡Busca la cuenta, 1, 2...! Se metió a toda velocidad Ezel.**

 _ **-Eso estuvo cerca, por eso seguiré resaltando el compañerismo.**_

 **-Y furioso se mete Natsu tambien ¡Ajuste de Actitud para Ezel! A la revuelta tambien se une Zancrow ¡Chokeslam para Dragneel! ¡Y ahora Zancrow es victima del mismo movimiento por parte de Elfman!**

 _ **-Aun no veo a Rogue, oh, ahi esta encima del esquinero.**_

 **-¡Diving Knee Strike contra el "gigante"! ¡Ahora va por Haru, que esta apoyado en la cuerdas! ¡Pero Glory se quita de encima a Cheney con un Flapjack, mandándolo a caer fuera del ring sobre los miembros de la autoridad y su propio equipo!**

 _ **-Uh, arriba, arriba...**_

 **-¡Haru quiere atacar a Biscklow pero este mas rápido, golpeándolo con su Spinning heel kick!**

 _ **-Hay que reconocer la gran velocidad y capacidad de reacción de Biscklow. A pesar de su tamaño puede ejecutar ataques que pueden ser difíciles para otros...**_

 **-Sin duda es devastador... Oh, oh, esta tomando a Loke para una powerbomb... ¡Y lo lanza fuera del ring encima de los integrantes de ambos equipos, apenas si pudieron atraparlo! Los ha derribado a todos y va por el "ShowOff"...**

 _ **-Parece que ademas viene para acá...**_

 **-Arrastrando consigo a Loke... Empezó a desarmar una de las mesas de comentaristas... Y ya desarmada coloca a su rival sobre ella.**

 _ **-Que suerte que es la de al lado... Espera, se esta subiendo a la nuestra. Mejor nos apartamos.**_

 **-Tienes razón, al parecer se lanzará desde nuestra mesa para rematar al miembro del equipo de Natsu... ¡Allí va! ¡Pero increíblemente Loke se deslizó apenas se lanzó y Biscklow cayo de frente contra la mesa!**

 _ **-Compañero, auch, eso si que es doloroso... Creo que está inconsciente.**_

 **-Y Loke se apresura a volver al ring, la cuenta esta en 8... Lisanna les indica a la seguridad K &M que ayuden a Biscklow a volver. Aunque sus intentos son en vano ya que antes de llegar el arbitro alcanza al 10 ¡Eliminado Biscklow!**

 _ **-Hmm... No me gustó nada esa eliminación, pensé que el "súper atleta" aguantaría mas.**_

 _ **-**_ **Loke le da el cambio al capitán de su equipo ¿Quien ingresara en la Autoridad? Al parecer Zancrow. Ambos van a enfrentarse al centro, el "red demon" logra hacerlo retroceder como si lo empujara, aunque parece que eso era lo que quería Natsu ya que regresó con un Running leaping shoulder block, y ahora se impulsa con las cuerdas volviéndolo a golpear con el mismo movimiento.**

 _ **-Vaya, otra vez Zancrow parece estar sin ritmo.**_

 **-Y trata de regresar al combate ¡Pero Natsu lo agarra y lo impacta con una ProtoBomb! Ahora levanta una mano y hace después el típico "You Can't See Me" ¡Aqui viene Dragneel! ¡Five Knuckle Shuffle! Zancrow esta en graves problemas...**

 _ **-Y creo que aqui viene el remate de Natsu...**_

 **-¡Asi es! ¡Alza al "red demon" y... A.A, Ajuste de Actitud! Ya esta servido para el. Aunque de la nada se mete Rogue ¡Back kick! ¡Retrocede y toma carrera ahora! ¡Curbstomp para Salamander! Jugada sucia de Cheney. Zancrow le da el cambio a Ezel...**

 _ **-Tenía que hacerlo antes de que el abusivo de Natsu se aprovechara de Zancrow.**_

 **-Y Natsu logra darle el cambio a Haru, este forcejea y le gana en fuerza esta vez a Ezel, lo manda contra la esquina... ¡Corre hacia el y lo golpea con una corner dropkick!**

 _ **-La especialidad de Haru son las patadas sin duda.**_

 **-Cuidado que parece que Zancrow quiere molestarlo ¡Y Haru lo empuja, tirándolo fuera del ring! ¡Tambien va por Cheney y lo golpea con un clothesline!**

 _ **-Oye ¿Por que hace eso? Que se concentre en su rival en lugar de los que están afuera.**_

 **-Aprovecha para tratar de atacar por sorpresa Ezel ¡Patada alta de Haru! Lo ha derribado y busca la cuenta... ¡1! Se libera Ezel y se escabulle de alguna manera para darle el cambio a Zancrow, el cual entra rápido y toma del cuello a Haru.**

 _ **-Huele a Chokeslam.**_

 **-Parece que si, pero Glory se resiste, esta quitándose la mano del "red demon" de a poco... ¡Esperen! ¡Rogue se lanza desde una esquina y le da con una Diving Knee en toda la cara! Zancrow golpea de paso a los miembros del equipo de Natsu que querían entrar. Que tramposos despreciables.**

 _ **-No, no, no, mira bien la repetición amigo mío, se puede ver el momento exacto en el que Rogue le tocó la espalda a Zancrow y era valido que entrara.**_

La repetición mostraba lo indicado por el comentarista.

 **-Tal vez por esta vez tienes razón, aun asi fue un movimiento sucio... ¡Cheney le da el cambio a Ezel nuevamente! ¡Haru se levanta! ¡Pero solo se encuentra con el Lariat de Ezel! ¡Lo cubren... 1, 2, 3! Eliminado Haru Glory...**

 _ **-Punto para la Autoridad, parece que a los jefecitos les subió un poco el ánimo.**_

 **-Loke sigue tirado afuera del ring, al parecer entra Dragneel, atacando a Ezel y buscando un conteo rápido apenas lo derriba ¡La cuenta en 1 pero igual se meten los otros dos de la Autoridad! ¡Y ahora se añade Elfman! ¡3 contra 2, 2 contra 3!**

 _ **-El miembro que falta del equipo Natsu esta durmiendo la siesta afuera del ring ¿O habrá quedado noqueado?**_

 _ **-**_ **Esperate, que parece que en cuánto estaban a punto de repartirse golpes Zeref comenzó a decirle algo a Elfman... No se escucha bien.**

 _ **-Y eso que el jefecito lo esta diciendo en voz alta.**_

 **-Ni los demas entienden, parece que solo Mavis aparte de esos dos...**

 _ **-Hablan de algo asi como un "trato" y algo sobre la carrera del "atleta mas grande del mundo". Ademas ahora el "King of Kings" señala un segundo a Natsu...**_

 **-Rogue y los demas miembros de la Autoridad en el ring no entienden pero vuelven a sus provocaciones para empezar a darse golpes. Strauss parece pensativo, mira a Natsu, luego a Zeref, luego a sus rivales, repetitivamente...**

De repente Elfman golpeó con su finisher, K.O Punch, a Natsu.

 **-¡Oh por dios! ¡No me lo creo! ¿Elfman? ¡Elfman acaba de noquear a su compañero! ¿Por que? ¿Que esta pasando?**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! Eso no me lo esperaba, pero me gusta, me gusta, me gusta.**_

 **-Rogue cubre al inconsciente lider y la cuenta llega a 3 sin que pueda hacer nada. Eliminado Natsu Dragneel. Y Strauss camina hacia el lado del rival... Y le da la mano a Zeref ¿¡Esto estaba planeado!? ¿Por que te vendiste Elfman? Todo el publico esta conmocionado, asi como los compañeros restantes del "atleta mas grande del mundo"...**

 _ **-Yo digo que es bien inteligente, tal vez traiciono a su equipo, pero hizo un trato con la persona indicada, bien hecho. No puedo negar que estoy tan feliz como la jefecita, casi que da brincos.**_

 **-Creo que toda la Autoridad esta contenta con esa traición... Strauss ahora se esta retirando de la arena mientras el publico lo abuchea, y bien merecido lo tiene. Natsu recién se levanta, se toma de la cabeza sin poder creerlo, y algo resignado se marcha. No sin antes desearle suerte a Loke, el único sobreviviente de su equipo...**

 _ **-La tendrá difícil, 3 contra 1.**_

 **-Sin duda... Loke ya esta ingresando al ring ¡Zancrow lo empuja hacia afuera! Y baja velozmente para estrellar al "ShowOff" contra la barrera de contención. Ahora el "red demon" lo regresa al ring, quiere la cuenta, pero Loke escapa... Uh, lo manda de todas formas contra el esquinero.**

 _ **-Le será muy difícil derribar a alguien como Zancrow, esto se puede terminar ahora.**_

 **-Zancrow justamente ahora lo esta cargando hasta la cima de la esquina ¿Intentara acaso un "Súperplex"? ¡Espera, que Loke se lo quita de encima! ¡El jefe de operaciones se levanta enseguida pero es derribado por un crossbody! ¡La cuenta en: 1...! Se libera Zancrow ¡Oh! ¡Loke lo acaba de golpear con una superkick! ¡Y aprovecha para rematarlo con el Zig-Zag! ¡Lo cubren, 1, 2, 3! ¡Afuera Zancrow! La Autoridad esta sorprendida.**

 _ **-Esa patada le habrá roto la quijada a Zancrow y el Zig Zag se encargó de terminar el trabajo. Aun asi una sola baja no es nada para la Autoridad.**_

 **-¡Entra Ezel golpeando inmediatamente a su oponente con una big boot! Loke se desliza afuera del ring para tratar de recuperarse.**

 _ **-Ese fue el karma de las patadas hablándole a Loke.**_

 _ **-**_ **¡El campeón intercontinental toma carrera y se lanza con un Suicide Headbutt, tomando por sorpresa al "ShowOff"! Terrible golpe, el arbitro comienza a hacer la cuenta fuera hasta 10 asi que ambos vuelven... ¡Ezel vuelve a golpear a Loke dejándolo desorientado! Se encamina a un costado, se toma su tiempo... ¡Superkick contra Loke!**

 _ **-Te lo dije, es el karma de las patadas, y con interés incluido. Y el señor campeón intercontinental esta listo para rematarlo.**_

 **-En lo ultimo no te equivocas para nada, Ezel esta levantando a Loke... Lo prepara... ¡Gutwrench Powerbomb!**

 _ **-Eso es todo para el ultimo sobreviviente de la "rebelión"...**_

 _ **-**_ **¡1, 2... Logra zafarse Loke! Y no solo eso sino que da vuelta un segundo intento de pin por parte de su rival ¡Y ahora Ezel esta en problemas, 1, 2, 3! ¡Eliminado!**

 _ **-No te lo puedo creer, estoy como los jefecitos, Cheney y la seguridad. Compañero, eso tiene que ser ilegal ¿Viste como lo tomó del pantalón?**_

 **-Eso fue un pin válido y bastante astuto por parte de Loke. Ahora solo le queda un rival a vencer y es el "capitán" del equipo contrario, Rogue Cheney.**

 _ **-Vamos Mr. Money In The Bank, muéstrale a este de que estas hecho.**_

 **-Ambos contrincantes comienzan a aproximarse, en el rostro de Rogue se notan los nervios. Oh, acaba de correr hacia un costado y salió del ring ¿Esta huyendo de Loke? Este ultimo duda si seguirlo o no, pero al final sí, baja. Persigue a Rogue, aunque este termina haciéndolo caer en una trampa, lo atrapa y lo manda a estrellarse contra uno de los muros de contención.**

 _ **-Sabía que era solo una inteligente estrategia del "futuro" de esta compañía.**_

 **-Vuelve a tomar al "ShowOff" ¡Y repite el movimiento! ¡Otra vez contra la barrera! Eso si que dejó muy mal al ultimo miembro del equipo Natsu... Mr. MITB aprovecha, lo sube al ring ¡La cuenta en 1, 2! ¡Loke revierte el pin, y ahora 1, 2! ¡Se libera Cheney!**

 _ **-Dicen que el mismo truco nunca funciona dos veces, revertir una cuenta no le servirá mas al "presumido".**_

 **-¡Ambos se ponen de pie! ¡Loke es mas rápido! ¡Jumping DDT! ¡Lo cubre... 1, 2! ¡Vuelve a zafarse Rogue!**

 _ **-Parece que ambos quieren terminar el combate lo mas rápido posible, cuanta tensión, me estoy comiendo las uñas...**_

 **-El ex campeón intercontinental esta obligando a Cheney a levantarse, este sorprende con fuertes golpes ¡Lo atrapa para una powerbomb! ¡Se mueve un poco y... Turnbuckle Powerbomb! Letal movimiento contra la esquina. Y con su rival tirado el dueño del maletín trata de hacerle la cuenta, pero Loke no se deja.**

 _ **-Es un hueso duro de roer...**_

 **-Ahora Cheney esta trepando a la cima del esquinero, pero el "ShowOff" trata de derribarlo, forcejean en la cima... ¡Gana Rogue haciéndolo caer! ¡Se prepara para rematarlo con su Diving Knee! ¡Aunque Loke rueda evitando el impacto! Aun asi el ultimo miembro de la Autoridad cae bien parado y busca atacar ¡Famouser de Loke!**

 _ **-Uh, ahora la cara y la nuca de mi caballo...**_

 **-¡Intenta el pinfall otra vez! ¡1, 2, se libera! Rogue sigue resistiéndose. Loke se lo lleva, Cheney forcejea. Y el integrante de la "rebelión" se da cuenta que la seguridad K &M trata de meterse al cuadrilátero asi que decide ir a atacarlos, aunque en el proceso queda expuesto en una esquina ¡Rogue se aprovecha para un Corner forearm smash! ¡Pero Loke logra darse cuenta y lo evita! ¡Zig Zag! Y esto puede ser todo ¡1, 2...! ¿Eh? ¿Que? ¡Alguien esta arrastrando al arbitro afuera del ring!**

 _ **-Es el jefe, Zeref...**_

 **-Pobre del referi que solo hacia su trabajo y ahora es tirado y pateado por "The Game". Mientras en el ring vuelven a meterse K &M a golpear a Loke haciendo que suelte a Rogue, y siguen castigándolo, Mavis se asoma por la parte externa, al parecer disfrutando de la paliza.**

 _ **-No, son ideas tuyas, la jefecita es una buena persona, no disfrutaría tanto del sufrimiento ajeno...**_

 **-Loke lucha por liberarse, aun asi cuando parecía que lo había logrado Kain lo toma por detrás para que su compañero lo golpee ¡Y Marin es sorprendido por una patada! El"presumido" no se rendirá tan fácil, codazo contra Kain, ahora toma a Hollow y lo manda a chocar con su compañero.**

 _ **-Esperen, esperen, ahi estaba la jefecita.**_

 **-Si, ambos chocaron con Mavis y la hicieron caer, por suerte su esposo estaba para amortiguar su caída.**

 _ **-Oye, eso sonó como un comentario malicioso...**_

 _ **-**_ **Y Loke sigue lidiando con la seguridad K &M, la cual se a dividido, uno en cada lado ¡Superkick para Kain! Intenta reaccionar Marin... ¡Se termina comiendo una superkick que lo deja fuera de combate! Al fin se ha terminado ese problema... ¡Pero cuidado, Rogue reaccionó y toma desprevenido a Loke! ¡Turnbuckle powerbomb!**

 _ **-¡Ese es mi caballo! ¡Lo tiene donde quiere!**_

 **-El miembro del equipo Natsu esta tendido prácticamente en el centro ¡Cheney va para rematarlo con una Curbstomp! ¡Increíblemente su rival rueda esquivándolo! ¡Zig Zag! ¡Esplendida maniobra del "ShowOff"! ¡Entra el arbitro suplente!**

 _ **-No, no voy a contar...**_

 **-¡1, 2...! ¡Se ha metido nuevamente Zeref, golpea al réferi y lo hace salir del ring! ¡Y ahora el objetivo del "King of Kings" es el ultimo sobreviviente de la "rebelión"! ¡Brutal golpiza le esta dando!**

 _ **-Vaya, el jefecito esta encendido, esta desguañingando al "presumido", a este paso lo manda al hospital.**_

 **-Y a Loke ya casi ni le quedan fuerzas para continuar... Hace el esfuerzo de pararse y termina recibiendo un clothesline. Zeref quiere terminar con esto aqui y ahora...**

 _ **-Mira eso ¿Acaso va a ejecutar...?**_

 **-¡Si, lo hará! ¡Pedigree! ¡Pedigree de "The Game" para rematar! Esto amigos parece que se ha terminado... Ahora Zeref esta arrastrando el cuerpo del abatido Mr. MITB para que cubra a Loke para la cuenta.**

 _ **-Si, esto se ha terminado definitivamente. Aqui viene el árbitro suplente...**_

 **-Esto es terrible, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo Loke y los demás en el equipo.**

* * *

 **-** ¡Maldición, no podemos hacer nada!-crujió los dientes Dragneel mientras observaba la pelea, dio un golpe contra la pared-Después de todo ¿Asi se terminará?

-Natsu...-Wendy llevó una mano a su hombro, queriendo darle apoyo.

-La esperanza siempre muere al final, nunca antes...

La frase se escuchó un segundo y pudieron jurar que vieron a alguien caminar cerca de donde ellos estaban.

* * *

 _ **-Esto es lo que pasa, y siempre nos lo recuerdan: "Nunca te metas con la Autoridad" Estos son los resultados.**_

 **-Y el arbitro ya esta en el ring ¡La cuenta en 1... 2...!**

Las luces de repente bajaron, quedando casi todo en una completa oscuridad.

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que sucede?**_

 **-No lo se, no veo nada, compañero, incluso en el ring se detuvieron. Pero mira la pantalla. Oh, creo que reconozco eso...**

 _ **-Ese sonido de cuervos ¿Acaso es...?**_

Empezó a sonar "Out of the Shadows" y por la rampa salio alguien a paso tranquilo.

 **-¡No te lo puedo creer! ¡Es Mystogan! El publico enloquece ¡Un gran campeón! ¡Un histórico que nunca pasó por esta compañía! Al menos eso creíamos, porque ahora mismo esta aqui presente.**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! ¿Que hace alguien como el aquí? ¿Por que viene a entrometerse? Esto no parece bueno para la Autoridad.**_

 **-Pero nada mas escucha al publico, parece que esto es "lo mejor para los negocios". "The Franchise" está con obvias intenciones de meterse...**

El arbitro salió del ring para intentar hacer que se retire de la arena, pero lo único que consiguió fue un buen golpe del misterioso luchador.

 _ **-Auch, eso si que fue rudo por parte del "Icono".**_

 **-Pero tambien era obvio que pasaría si se metía en el camino de este hombre, que ademas ya esta dentro del ring. Y la luz ha vuelto a la normalidad...**

Tanto Mystogan como Zeref enfrentaron miradas, desafiantes, mientras caminaban lentamente y de a ratos en círculos. Con el publico aun coreando a favor del recién llegado.

 _ **-Cuanta tensión... Ya no aguanto, el jefecito tiene que hacer algo con este mequetrefe.**_

 **-Al parecer le esta diciendo algo a Mystogan, aunque al "icono" le hace gracia ya que esta sonriendo.**

 _ **-Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada, algo trama...**_

 **-Tal vez ¡Zeref decide atacar por fin con un clothesline! ¡Mystogan lo evade, patada al estomago para "The Game"! Y... ¡Remate con su Death Drop! Zeref ha quedado fuera de combate.**

 _ **-Esto en verdad no puede estar pasando ¡De pie! ¿Jefe, Rogue?**_

 **-Mystogan quita de encima a Cheney y en su lugar deja a Loke arriba para la cuenta. Ya hecho esto se va.**

 _ **-¿A-asi nada mas? ¿Viene, se mete a la pelea mas importante del año, ayuda a Loke a ganar y se va?**_

 **-Si, eso creo... ¡Y regresa el primer arbitro de la pelea! ¡1... 2... 3! ¡Se ha terminado! ¡Ha ganado la "rebelión"! ¡Loke es el ultimo sobreviviente y le da la victoria a su equipo!**

 _ **-¡Ay, creo que voy a llorar! Me rompe el corazón, solo mira las caras de Mavis y Zeref...**_

 **-Loke lo festeja, se abraza con algunos en el público y mira quienes lo esperan en la rampa. Natsu y los demas miembros del equipo, excepto por Elfman.**

-Bien hecho, Loke, lo conseguiste-le dijo emocionado Dragneel mientras se daban la mano y luego un abrazo amistoso.

-Aunque recibiste un ayudin de Mystogan, de todas formas diste una tremenda pelea-Gajeel le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Auch, jeje, perdón, pero preferiría no recibir golpea en la espalda por un tiempo-rió el "Show Off" para después dar un ultimo saludo al público junto con sus compañeros.

 **-¡Asi damas y caballeros finaliza otra emocionante edición de Fastlane! ¡El último PPV del año antes de Wrestlemania! ¡Gracias a todos por seguirnos, hasta el próximo programa!**

 _ **-¡Aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando!**_

 **-Ya, ya, mejor vamos a conseguir pañuelos para ti, Mavis, Zeref y los demas de la Autoridad.**

 _ **-Gracias. Y hasta el próximo programa amigos, si es que vengo.**_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte del Road To Wrestlemania de Natsu! Ya en el próximo capítulo será el final con, obviamente, la pelea de Natsu en el mas grande evento.**_

 _ **Y ahora tambien les pediré que vayan eligiendo a quien quieren como protagonista del próximo Road.**_

 _ **Asi que no se olviden de dejar su review para saber lo que piensan.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **PD: Mystogan tiene un papel como el de Sting, pero también Jellal aparecerá en algún RTW con un papel como el de Shawn Michaels.**_

 _ **PD2: Desde ya me disculpo si hay errores, fue un capítulo bastante largo, creo que nunca hice algo tan extenso como para alcanzar las 9000 palabras (aun asi conozco gente que escribe mas y les parece poco XD)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania. Natsu, capítulo 3. Final.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, ect, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Era una mañana tranquila en el hotel donde se alojaban Natsu y Wendy. La pareja aun seguía dormida, al menos hasta que los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana.

-Ah... Que alguien apague el sol...-dijo Natsu despertándose de a poco y frotándose los ojos.

-Hmm... ¿Que hora es?-se preguntó Wendy acercándose al reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche-Son las... 11. Vaya que nos dormimos tarde ayer.

-Después de todo lo que hicimos fue un buen descanso-rió Dragneel.

-Si... Por cierto, se me antoja un buen omelette, jeje-la chica miró a su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa y este respondió con una mirada de fastidio-Por favor-insistió con un tono un poco mas suave-Es que... En verdad no me puedo levantar.

-Esta bien-Salamander suspiró y se levantó, aunque enseguida se detuvo y miró algo sorprendido a Marvell.

Quedó viéndola un rato aun sorprendido.

-Wendy ¿En verdad tu... Yo...-su mirada cambió a una de preocupación, creyendo que la había lastimado de alguna forma. Pero mas lo desconcertó la risa que soltó la de cabello azul.

-Jajaja, tonto, es broma-contestó entre risas Wendy-Ni que fueras tan bruto como para hacerme eso-siguió riendo hasta que finalmente pudo detenerse-Ah... Solo ando con pereza, y además quería ver que tan bueno eras cocinando.

-¡Oye! No me asustes asi-se quejó el de cabello rosa para después sonreír ligeramente-De todas formas solo habría llamado al servicio a la habitación...

Ambos se miraron y luego soltaron una pequeña risa.

* * *

 **-Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al Monday Night de la FTWE, después del evento de ayer, Fastlane.**

 _ **-El de ayer si que fue un PPV intenso, siendo tal vez el hecho mas destacable el combate del equipo de Natsu contra la Autoridad, el cual lamentablemente perdió el equipo de los jefes**_ -comenzó a sollozar- _ **Oh ¿Que hare ahora, compañero? Extrañaré mucho a la Autoridad.**_

 **-Tranquilo, aun te quedan varios luchadores que te agradan. Ademas, aunque Mavis y Zeref perdieron su poder como Autoridad, los luchadores que pelearon por ellos no fueron despedidos.**

 _ **-Eso me gusta, dicen que cuando Dios cierra una puerta abre una ventana. Este será un Monday Night interesantísimo ¿Como empezará?**_

 **-Solo nos queda esperar.**

Después de un rato las luces bajaron un poco y la gente del público estaba ansiosa por saber que significaba. Cuando de repente fueron sorprendidos por un "If you smell...", provocando gran emoción.

 **-No puede ser ¿Desde ya arrancamos con sorpresas?**

 _ **-Impresionante, en verdad esta aquí.**_

 **-¡Acaba de llegar! ¡Una leyenda de la FTWE! ¡Laxus Dreyar! Solo hay que escuchar al publico para saber el cariño que se le tiene a este luchador.**

 _ **-Sus regresos siempre causan emoción. Es como Santa Claus, aunque aparezca solo 1 vez al año hace a todos felices.**_

El rubio caminó hacia el ring al ritmo de "Electrifying" y subió, saludando al público para luego subirse a una de las esquinas y volver a saludar.

Finalmente pidió que le pasaran un micrófono y espero a que el público se calmara un poco para hablar.

-Gracias... Gracias... Ejem...-carraspeó un poco-Finally... Laxus has come back... Home!-la mitad de la frase fue acompañada por los fans y al final otra vez todos reanudaron las ovaciones-Lo que significa que Laxus ha regresado a Monday Night... ¡Y saben que cuando regreso es porque tengo algo importante que decir o que hacer! Siempre ha sido asi...

 _ **-Me pregunto que será aquello tan importante de lo que tiene que hablar. Oh, ya se, es para demostrar su disconformidad porque derrotaron a la Autoridad.**_

 **-No lo creo, amigo mío, creo que Dreyar tiene un pensamiento diferente.**

-Bueno, debo decir que se siente bien estar aqui parado una vez mas. Y se siente mejor luego de que ayer le patearon el trasero a la Autoridad-sonrió y camino un poco por el cuadrilátero-Pero también he venido a felicitar a Natsu, Loke, Gajeel, Haru, y... No, creo que nadie mas, a menos que felicitar traidores como Elfman sea bueno.

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Como dijo? Dejame limpiarme bien los oídos ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaba de hablar mal de Elfman?**_

 **-Al parecer si...**

 _ **-Yo no soy de criticar a las leyendas de esta compañía pero creo que Laxus se pasó un poquito de la raya, considerando que anduvo saliendo con la hermana de Elfman, con Mirajane, un poco de por favor.**_

-Aunque creo que si, hay que felicitarlo, porque es un buen traidor, se requiere de mucho valor y mucha falta de vergüenza para golpear a tu propio compañero, noquearlo, y hacer un trato con quien era tu enemigo, para decirlo mas fácil: Venderse. Asi que felicidades, grandulón, aunque te salió el tiro por la culata-hizo una pausa para reírse un poco-Te imagino sentado, frunciendo el ceño de manera infantil, apretando un vaso de gaseosa o unas papas fritas o ambos para luego gruñir mientras ves y escuchas todo lo que digo por una pantalla... Jeje ¿Acerté? Porque entonces, Elfman Strauss te digo que si quieres vengarte por eso salgas, des la cara, me confrontes y me mandes a callar como un verdadero hombre, no como el cobarde en el que te has convertido...

 _ **-Ok, creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos ¿Acaso Laxus esta queriendo generar una riña? ¿Va a pelearse con Strauss?**_

 **-Primero habrá que ver si Elfman sale a enfrentarlo. En parte lo dudo.**

 _ **-Yo no dudaría tanto, aunque el "atleta mas grande del mundo" tambien es un tipo inteligente, no respondería a una riña que lo único que haría seria retrasar el programa.**_

-Vamos, espero...-provocó Laxus apoyado en las cuerdas. Aunque su ligera sonrisa cambió cuando escucho un tema que no pertenecía al "gigante de la industria".

 **-Tal vez Elfman no respondió, pero mira quienes estan aqui, Biscklow y Lisanna.**

 _ **-Si mal no recuerdo, Biscklow tenia que pelear en uno de los primeros combates de la noche como estaba programado, independientemente de lo que pasara en Fastlane.**_

La pareja subió al ring mientras que Laxus se apartó un poco, sin quitarles la vista de encima.

-Esperen, esperen ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntó Dreyar-Obviamente no les pedí que vinieran asi que... Si podrían hacerme un favor o tal vez dos. El primer favor sería conocer su lugar, y el segundo...

-¡Cállate!-lo interrumpió Lisanna, ya con un micrófono en sus manos-¿Quien te crees que eres? Si ¿Quien te crees para venir de improviso, hablar mal de la Autoridad, querer comenzar un pleito y encima ocupando el tiempo de otros? El tiempo del gran Biscklow-sonrió a su acompañante aunque el público los abucheó-Asi que lo que tu necesitas, lo que debes hacer, es cerrar tu bocota... Y de paso abandonar este ring.

-Escucha, pedazo de basura americana...-continuó Biscklow tomando el micrófono enfrentando miradas con Laxus-Esta es tu última advertencia, vete ahora o voy a destruirte.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Tu piensas que vas a destruir a Laxus?-cuestionó el rubio.

-¡Asi es, yo...

-¡No importa lo que pienses!-interrumpió Laxus.

 **-Jaja, típico de Laxus. Sigo impresionado por las aclamaciones del público.**

-Suficiente... Asi como el gran Vladimir Putin una vez dijo... "El hijo pródigo siempre regresa a comer" y en este momento el guerrero Biscklow tiene hambre-concluyó Lisanna sonriendo mientras que Biscklow se quitaba su medalla y el cinturón de Campeón de los Estados Unidos.

-Y justo como el gran J.Z. dijo una vez... "Permíteme presentarme nuevamente" yo soy el que patea traseros, el que abre brechas, el que levanta la ceja, se te acabó el tiempo, ya estas fuera de tu clase, asi que... Laxus te patea el trasero-comenzó a golpear con múltiples puñetazos a Biscklow.

 **-¡Y allí va el "People's champ"! ¡Allí va Laxus, castigando al "súper atleta"!**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! Pasaron de la charla a los golpes ¡Wow! Por eso Laxus es el hombre mas "electrizante" de todo el entretenimiento deportivo. Lo acaba de sacar del ring.**_

 **-Y Dreyar quiere mas, Biscklow parece que tambien quiere seguir este pleito. Ahí va Laxus, esperen, Lisanna se mete en el camino, haciendo que se detenga...**

 _ **-Ni por mas leyenda que sea golpearía a una mujer.**_

 **-Oh ¡Era una trampa! Ahora el que esta al ataque es el "bruto búlgaro", golpeando a Laxus, regresan al cuadrilátero, envía a su oponente contra las cuerdas ¡El campeón del pueblo intenta reaccionar pero termina llevándose una Spinning Heel Kick!**

 _ **-¡Auch! Yo creo que ahora Laxus se debe estar arrepintiendo.**_

 **-No lo se, aunque esto no va nada bien para el. Y Biscklow ahora esta por ejecutar... Si, el Accolade, su movimiento final de sumisión. Esto es terrible, la brutalidad del actual campeón.**

 **-** _ **Hasta para mi esto es demasiado, por favor, Biscklow, es un histórico. Igual parece no importarle, lo va a dejar desguañingado.**_

 **-Dreyar sigue luchando como puede, aun así, a este paso terminará mal... Y de a poco esta bajando la intensidad.**

 _ **-Está casi inconsciente, creo que deberían sacarlo pronto de ahí.**_

 **-¡Espera! ¡Mira eso! ¡Natsu se acaba de meter al ring! ¡Dropkick contra Biscklow por parte de Mr. Never Give Up!**

 _ **-¿Pero por que justo él se mete? ¿No que era rival de Laxus en el pasado?**_

 **-Aun asi ambos se tienen mucho respeto, lo dejaron en claro la ultima vez que combatieron.**

 _ **-Y a Biscklow esto no le gusta nada, aunque se acaba de bajar del ring por ordenes de la hermosa señorita Lisanna.**_

 **-Al parecer quiere evitar un combate con uno de los principales responsables de la caída de la Autoridad. Sin embargo las intenciones de Natsu parecen ir al enfrentamiento directo, le acaban de pasar un micrófono al hombre de West Newbury, quiere decir algo.**

-Vaya, no esperaba verlos a ustedes dos. Biscklow, Lisanna, pensé que huirían como lo hicieron Rogue Cheney y otros miembros de la Autoridad. Aun asi me alegro de que se hayan quedado.

-Que conste que tu no nos asustas, escoria norteamericana. Nosotros dos no caeremos tan fácilmente como lo harían otros patéticos-replicó Lisanna ahora con un micrófono.

-Bien... Entonces no le importará a Biscklow pelear conmigo ahora mismo ¿Verdad?-dijo en tono divertido Natsu mientras se quitaba la gorra unos segundos. Enseguida la expresión de Lisanna demostró su falta de confianza ante esa situación.

-¡Te derrotaré cuando sea y donde sea!-dijo Biscklow agarrando el micrófono de las manos de su compañera-Aunque el problema ahora no es contigo, primero debo aplastar a esa supuesta "leyenda"-inmediatamente fue abucheado por el público-¡Cállense!

-Bueno, eso no lo decido yo... ¿Tu que dices, Dreyar? ¿Tienes fuerzas para continuar?-preguntó Dragneel.

-Obviamente puedo... Le daría toda una lección a estos dos tarados internacionales. Pero primero ve tu, jeje, necesito un poco de elongación-bromeó el rubio-Buena suerte-se bajó por el otro extremo del ring.

-¡Cobarde!-se quejó la albina sin recibir respuesta del "campeón del pueblo".

-¿Vas a pelear o no?-insistió el "marine" mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la arrojaba al publico, listo para luchar.

-Nunca escaparé de una lucha-fue lo último que dijo el "bruto búlgaro" antes de subir al ring.

 _ **-Momento ¿Quien se cree Natsu que es para sancionar un combate ahora mismo? No señor, esto es inconcebible.**_

 **-De hecho, compañero, es valido. Esta mañana la FTWE emitió un comunicado que no solo anunciaba el despojo de los poderes de Mavis y Zeref como Autoridad, sino que también le daba sus facultades a este señor, Natsu Dragneel.**

 _ **-Que feo, que feo ¡NoBueno. com!**_

 _ **-**_ **Ya esta por comenzar la lucha... Un arbitro sube al ring y... ¡Biscklow ataca a Natsu antes de la orden del réferi! Sin embargo suena la campana, el combate recién inicia, y allí va el "bruto búlgaro" castigando a Dragneel con varios golpes.**

 _ **-Se esta quitando las ganas de lo que no le pudo pegar en Fastlane.**_

 **-Continua la ofensiva, Natsu solo puede atinar a cubrirse, ahora esta acorralado en una esquina. Biscklow toma algo de carrera ¡Salamander lo esquiva antes de que pueda golpearlo! Buenos reflejos para evitar el tacle. Aprovecha ahora para contraatacar.**

 _ **-Cada vez que veo a Natsu pelear puedo llegar a la conclusión de que es un semi oportunista. Espera a un error del rival para iniciar su ataque.**_

 **-¡Está atacando con múltiples clotheslines, sin dejar que Biscklow se levante! ¡Y lo remata con una dropkick! El "súper atleta" no ve de otra que rodar fuera del ring para intentar recuperarse.**

 _ **-Algo debe andar mal con Biscklow, usualmente no hace eso.**_

 **-De a poco recupera el aire ¡Pero Natsu se lanza encima de él y lo derriba! Puñetazos en la cabeza del búlgaro, sin embargo logra apartarlo con un fuerte empujón. Mr. Never Give Up va a la carga otra vez encontrándose con un codazo al estomago, y el campeón de los Estados Unidos continúa con potentes puñetazos. Agarra a Natsu ahora que esta debilitado y lo estrella contra uno de los muros de contención.**

 _ **-Ese si es Biscklow, hasta Lisanna esta contenta ahora.**_

 **-Atrapa otra vez a Natsu ¡Lo manda a chocar contra el poste! No puede reaccionar Dragneel, esto va mal para él ahora ¡Superkick por parte del atleta!**

 _ **-Que paliza.**_

 **-Lo obliga a subir al ring, buscara el pin ¡1, 2! ¡Se libera Natsu! No caerá tan fácil sin haber luchado.**

 _ **-Aveces puede resultar hasta molesto eso, por cierto ¿Hace cuanto no pierde Dragneel?**_

 **-Creo que hace tiempo ya viene con una racha importante de victorias en Monday Night. Y Biscklow quiere acabar con esto rápido ¡Buscará usar su movimiento definitivo, el Accolade!**

 _ **-Es el fin de Natsu...**_

 **-Ya esta en posición ¿Eh? El búlgaro desvía su atención en Laxus, quien sigue apoyando a Natsu pero ahora mismo inició un duelo verbal con Biscklow.**

 _ **-¡Pero no te me distraigas ahora! Ya lo tienes en la bolsa, escucha a Lisanna.**_

 **-Natsu al parecer por fin está reaccionando, aun asi no consigue levantarse del todo ¡Oh! ¡Bofetada de Lisanna a Laxus! La joven Strauss se cansó y fue a abofetear a la leyenda.**

 _ **-En otros casos diría que no debería haber hecho eso, pero en este caso el "campeón del pueblo" se lo buscó.**_

 **-Y libre de distracciones Biscklow puede retornar al combate ¡Natsu esta de pie! ¡Patada al estomago del "súper atleta"! ¡Lo carga y Ajuste de Actitud! ¡La cuenta ya en 1, 2, 3! ¡Natsu ha ganado! ¡Dragneel acaba de ganar de la nada este combate!**

 _ **-¡No, esto es un robo! Está mas que claro que eso fue trampa, usó una distracción para quedarse con la victoria.**_

 **-Digas lo que digas, Natsu ha derrotado a Biscklow en un rápido combate. Y ahora se retira junto con Dreyar.**

Antes de irse Laxus tomó uno de los brazos de Natsu y lo levantó mientras señalaba al de cabello rosa. La ovación del publico no se hizo esperar.

-Bien hecho, Natsu, sin embargo te hace falta mucho para estar a tu 100%. Mas te vale mejorar y asi tal vez luche contigo-dijo el rubio soltando el brazo del ganador del combate y retirándose, no sin antes volver a saludar al público.

-¿Eh? Esta bien...-el de Massachusetts quedó pensando en lo que dijo y se marchó también.

 **-Gran momento de estas dos superestrellas, ambas muy queridas por el público. Y hay que recordarle al público que al final del programa habrá un segmento de Natsu y sus compañeros entre otros para celebrar su victoria en Fastlane.**

 _ **-Esa victoria en la que necesitaron ayuda de Mystogan para ganar. Como les encanta insultar el recuerdo de la Autoridad.**_

 **-Ahora continuamos con los combates de esta noche.**

* * *

Ya el programa había avanzado hasta llegar al segmento final. Natsu y todo su equipo, asi como tambien Wendy, Levy, Lucy y Gildarts, se encontraban en el ring, este último ya que cumplía el papel de G.M. Interino.

Las personas en el público aplaudían a los héroes del evento principal de Fastlane.

 **-Hola otra vez a todos, seguimos en Monday Night, ya con el discurso de Dragneel y su equipo luego de su victoria de ayer.**

-Gracias, muchas gracias a todos-dijo a manera de saludo Natsu sonriendo-Bueno... No soy bueno para los discursos, pero creo que voy a improvisar...-se rascó la nuca-Ayer, el domingo, a poco de Wrestlemania, nos enfrentamos a lo que tal vez fue uno de los desafíos mas grandes de nuestras vidas, combatir a la Autoridad...-su tono fue cambiando a uno mas serio-Y creo que con eso no me equivoco, fue mucho el esfuerzo, fue mucho el daño que soportamos en todo el combate, trampas e incluso la traición de un compañero... Aunque mírennos, aqui estamos, logramos salir ganadores en una lucha casi imposible.

El lider del equipo hizo una ligera pausa mientras que sus compañeros sonreían.

-Porque ademas, estoy seguro que todo eso no será olvidado-fue alzando el tono de voz mientras volvía a aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro-Nadie se olvidara de como Gajeel, que a pesar de ser el primer eliminado en el equipo, les dio una verdadera paliza a Cheney, a Biscklow, Zancrow y Ezel-el de cabello negro levantó un puño mientras el público coreaba "Feed Me More".

-Debo agregar que los hubiera vencido a todos yo solo si no fuera porque hicieron trampa-comentó divertido la "bola de demolición humana".

-Jeje, ya lo creo compañero, o debería decir como Haru "Yes, Yes, Yes"-la gente coreó esto junto con Natsu alzando los brazos repetidas veces-Y eso no es lo único que tiene, es un excelente luchador, y una excelente persona... Ademas de ser uno de los primeros en plantarle cara a la Autoridad desde el año pasado y estoy seguro que varios lo vieron sufrir todas las injusticias que sufrió. Y sin embargo, cuando le pregunten si ganó el podrá responderles...

-Yes!-completó la frase Haru.

-Y hablando de gente que no se rinde... No, no soy yo-rió ligeramente el chico de cabello rosa-Hablo de Loke, nuestro "presumido", que en Fastlane se aguantó todo el combate y sin rendirse ni un solo segundo a pesar de los golpes, las trampas, resistió y peleó como nunca. Demostró que se le puede ganar a todo.

-Bien dicho, Natsu, obviamente demostrar lo que puedo hacer es algo común para mi. Por algo soy el "Showoff"-bromeó Loke-Aunque creo que te esta faltando una persona que hizo esto posible. Lastima que no esté aquí hoy.

 _ **-¿Estará hablando de Elfman?**_

 **-Yo creo que están hablando de...**

-Tienes razón, Loke, nos olvidamos de...-el "marine" miró al resto de las personas-¡Damas y caballeros, un fuerte aplauso para Mystogan!-a pesar de su ausencia todos comenzaron a aplaudirle.

 **-Me parece que es un justo reconocimiento, siendo que apareció en un momento culminante del combate donde pudo haber ganado la Autoridad.**

 _ **-Ni me lo recuerdes... Oye, oye ¿Que es ese cántico que Gajeel esta iniciando?**_

 **-Parece que junto al público estan coreando "Elfman Sucks".**

 _ **-Que falta de respeto. Un poco de por favor, Elfman Strauss derrotó a Torafuza, les ayudó con la victoria. Encima con un solo golpe.**_

 **-Si, el mismo "K.O punch" que usó para después noquear a Natsu.**

 _ **-Detalles, simples detalles.**_

-Por cierto, Natsu...-la voz de Gildarts se oyó en medio de los festejos-¿Puedo decirte algo que seguro te interesará?-en respuesta Salamander asintió-Pues... ¿Recuerdas cuando Acnologia te derrotó? Hace como unos... Dos meses atrás.

-Si...-contestó, aunque su cara ya decía que prefería no recordarlo.

-Entonces dejame decirte algo, hermano, no te desanimes-sonrió Clive mientras el joven luchador lo miraba sorprendido como casi todos allí-Porque pronto podrás tener la chance a otro título.

 **-¿Chance? ¿De que estará hablando Gildarts?**

 _ **-¿Le habrán caído los años mas rápido de lo normal y ahora delira?**_

-Creo que a todos nos vendría bien una explicación...-comentó Wendy.

-No se necesitan explicaciones, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras. Pónganla-pidió Gildarts a los de la producción, aunque lo que salió no tenia mucho sentido ya que era una foto de él, unos años mas joven en una playa-¡No, esa no! Aunque si que me veía bien ¿No?-dijo y la imagen volvió a cambiar revelando la tabla de posiciones por el campeonato de los Estados Unidos.

 **-Oh, con que a eso se refería el histórico campeón.**

-Vaya, estoy... Tercero...-Natsu observó las clasificaciones.

-Y dejame decirte algo más, el siguiente lunes tendrás la chance a ser el siguiente retador por el título-agregó Gildarts-Solo debes derrotar a quien esta encima de ti, y listo, serás el contendiente próximo. Es una lastima que entre los 3 primeros Gray no pueda hacer nada para cambiar su situación.

-Entiendo...-asintió Dragneel para luego volver a ver la tabla, su oponente sería Azuma.

-En ese caso buena suerte-sonrió la leyenda y procedió a retirarse, recibiendo ovaciones por parte de los fans.

 **-Vaya, que manera de terminar el programa.**

 _ **-A ese Natsu parecen salirle bien todas. Ojala no se le suba el éxito a la cabeza.**_

 **-En parte se lo merece, después de todo lo que ha pasado.**

 _ **-Meh, solo queda esperar a que no fracase como en la semana de Royal Rumble. Aun si Rogue no se metía era obvio que no iba a ganar.**_

 **-Y veamos como se lo toma Biscklow al saber que el hombre que lo derrotó esta noche puede tambien arrebatarle el título. Hasta aquí llegamos, gracias por sintonizarnos amigos, nos vemos.**

 _ **-Hasta la próxima, mayuyeros.**_

* * *

Ya el jueves de esa misma semana...

-Ah, estoy muerta...-suspiró Wendy mientras se secaba luego de salir de ducharse.

-Parece que Kagura te dio una buena pelea ¿O me equivoco?-dijo Erza quien ya se estaba vistiendo.

-Si, ese ultimo P.T.O dolió bastante-comentó Wendy y vio a Juvia aproximarse a la salida de los vestuarios-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al ver su rostro.

-¿Eh? Pues... Nada-contestó Juvia bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Anda, cuéntanos, que después tendremos que estar insistiendo y es bastante cansador-continuó Erza.

-Es... Solo estoy preocupada por Gray-sama, últimamente se ha encerrado en su habitación y no deja que nadie se le acerque...

-¿Enserio?-Wendy miró un poco preocupada a su compañera.

-Es lógico, considerando que no puede hacer nada. Mas el anuncio de estos últimos dias, debe andar destruido...-comentó Scarlet cruzándose de brazos.

Se formó un pequeño silencio en el vestuario.

-En ese caso...-Marvell comenzó a apurarse en vestirse-Creo que cierta persona debe hablar con el y sacarlo de su depresión.

Las otras dos le quedaron viendo sin entenderle del todo pero asintieron.

* * *

-Asi que este era tu plan...-dijo Erza mientras caminaban por los pasillos del edificio donde se hospedaba Gray.

-Exacto, estoy segura que funcionara-sonrió Wendy.

-¿Me repites lo que tengo que hacer?-preguntó Natsu que era prácticamente arrastrado por su pareja.

-Solo entra y habla con él-contestaron las tres mujeres que iban con él.

-E-esta bien...

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Gray y tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quien es?-preguntó casi de manera perezosa una voz del otro lado-¿Son los del servicio a la habitación?

-No, somos nosotros, abre-contestó inmediatamente Natsu.

-¿Ustedes?-espió por la mirilla-Ah... Lárguense.

-¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¡No puedes echarnos asi!-se quejó Dragneel golpeando la puerta.

-¡Gray-sama, ábranos, por favor!-se le unió a los golpes.

-Natsu, mejor ve a prepararte para tu lucha-dijo fríamente el apodado "depredador máximo".

-No me iré hasta que abras esa puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra, idiota, no pienses desperdiciar esta chance.

-Je, puedes decir lo que quieras. Prefiero perder mi chance a perder a un amigo-contestó con una pequeña sonrisa Salamander.

De repente la puerta se abrió y en pocos segundos Fullbuster tenia tomado del cuello de su playera a Natsu.

-Hasta que salis...-el joven de cabello rosa no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puñetazo voló a su rostro, cortesía de Gray.

-Gray-sama...-Loxar solo pudo mirar al igual que las otras dos mujeres.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pretendes humillarme más? ¿Quieres hacerme sentir peor?-le zarandeó un poco-Natsu... ¿Por que eres tan insistente?

-¿Que acaso no somos amigos?-Dragneel se mantenía sonriente-Obviamente no trato de hacerte sentir mal, esto en primer lugar ni fue mi idea. Pero cuando se trata de algún problema de un amigo, a pesar de la rivalidad, la FTWE... Ambas cosas quedan de lado. Gray, te he visto salir de peores, es lo que te llevo a ser todo lo que eres. Es estúpido venirte abajo por una lesión.

-Asi que como amigos que somos, déjanos ayudarte-agregó Erza.

-¿Tanta lástima me tienen? Esto es peor de lo que pensaba...-suspiró con algo de amargura el de cabello negro.

-No, simplemente es lo que los amigos hacen...-continuó el "marine"-Pero si estas tan preocupado por cosas como esas entonces solo me queda decirte que no sólo venceré el Lunes e iré a Wrestlemania... ¡Sino que tambien ganaré el titulo el Domingo y lo defenderé hasta que regreses de tu lesión para darte la chance de tenerlo! ¿Que te parece eso?

-...-Gray quedo viéndole unos segundos con una expresión con algo de sorpresa-Aveces si que te salta lo "superhéroe" cuando hablas... Aunque créeme que desde ahora me esforzaré para volver a luchar, y cuando regrese te patearé el trasero-sonrió soltándolo y retrocediendo un poco.

-Esperaré hasta entonces...-Natsu asintió y se marchó sin decir nada más.

-¿Eso fue todo? ¿Tanto problema para esto?-cuestionó la de cabello rojo llevando las manos a la cintura-Hombres...

-Supongo que asi es como resuelven las cosas-contestó con una ligera gota de sudor Wendy para después seguir a su pareja.

-Por mi esta bien, mientras pueda volver con Gray-sama-le brillaron los ojos a Juvia y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó a abrazar a su amado.

-Supongo... Que puedes volver...-dijo algo incomodado Fullbuster-Ok, ya fue suficiente-trató de quitarse a la chica de encima.

-Que pasen buena noche-se despidió Scarlet cerrando la puerta.

-¡E-espera! ¡Erza, ayúdame!

* * *

 **-¡Noche de Lunes aquí! Es una noche de combates tremendos, Wrestlemania casi nos pisa los talones.**

 _ **-Bella noche, muy buena, y buenos combates los que llevamos hasta ahora. Que siga, que siga.**_

 **-Y ahora viene uno de los momentos mas esperados en la noche, o al menos eso creo yo, ya que ahora mismo se enfrentarán Natsu Dragneel contra Azuma.**

 _ **-Que combate, esto definirá cual de los dos irá a Wrestlemania. Porque parece que a muchos se les ha pasado el detalle de que Azuma está encima de Natsu actualmente.**_

 **-Tienes mucha razón, eso definirá algo importante. Hablando de cosas importantes, aquí viene Natsu.**

Acompañado por su tema de siempre Mr. Never Give Up hizo su entrada.

 _-Este es un combate pactado a una caída... Y haciendo su entrada al ring, de West Newbury, Massachusetts... ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!_

 _ **-Gran recibimiento para él, aun asi escucho que hay una parte de los fans que cantan algo asi como "Natsu sucks!".**_

 **-Puede ser, aun asi cuenta con apoyo mayoritario o eso parece... Aquí viene su rival.**

 _-Su oponente, de Dublín, Irlanda... Actualmente principal candidato al titulo de los Estados Unidos: ¡Azuma!_

El irlandés no tardó en hacer su aparición, sonando de fondo "Hellfire", se acercó al ring algo confiado.

 _ **-A este si que le tengo fe, Azuma sería sin dudas un justo campeón de los Estados Unidos, eso claro si logra vencer a Natsu y Biscklow después.**_

 **-Habrá que verlo, todo puede pasar en este combate y el ganador al parecer estará en duda hasta el último momento.**

 _ **-Ese tipo de combates me emocionan pero también me hacen sufrir, compañero.**_

 **-Y ahi van ambos buscando el forcejeo, no dura mucho ya que la estrategia de Azuma es otra, golpea con puñetazos en la cabeza a Dragneel. Tiene a su rival aturdido ahora ¡Short arm clothesline!**

 _ **-Lo derribó mas rápido de lo que pensaba...**_

 **-Y esto no es suficiente para el "guerrero celta", va por mas aplicándole múltiples elbow drop. Y Salamander aun no reacciona, se le volverá más difícil con tal castigo. Decide levantarlo Azuma, trata de cargarlo, Natsu sin embargo consigue zafarse, no se la hace fácil ¡Pero termina llevándose una big boot por parte del "Great Black"!**

 _ **-No le esta dejando ninguna apertura a Natsu, por ahora Azuma lo esta haciendo bien.**_

 **-El irlandés está levantando nuevamente a su oponente, esta vez lo conduce a las cuerdas. Esto ya se me hace conocido.**

 **-** _ **Le va a doler bastante el pecho a Dragneel...**_

 **-Comienza con los golpes al pecho, el conocido Ten Beats of the Bodhrán, y ya lleva 3 golpes... 4, 5, 6, 7 ¡Ya iba a ir por el 8 cuando su rival reacciona y le da un tremendo puñetazo en la cara! El estadounidense quiere tomar control de la situación, se da la vuelta, regresa y atrapa a Azuma.**

 _ **-¿Va a buscar un suplex desde su posición?**_

 **-¡Asi parece, Delayed Vertical Suplex! Fuerte movimiento el de Natsu.**

 _ **-Las piernas de Azuma quedaron colgando en las cuerdas.**_

 **-Se da un respiro ahora el "marine", planea su siguiente movimiento mientras Azuma se levanta... Parece que va por algo no muy pensado ¡Clothesline contra el irlandés para sacarlo del ring!**

 _ **-Al parecer quiere seguir descansando un poco, sino no le veo muchos motivos a esta acción.**_

 **-Baja de manera tranquila Mr. Never Give Up. Azuma tambien esta buscando recuperar fuerzas... Y se le terminó el descanso, regresó la ofensiva de Natsu, puñetazo a la cara y ahora un clothesline ¡Azuma lo esquiva agachándose a pesar de su altura, y le responde con el mismo movimiento!**

 _ **-Increíble respuesta del "guerrero celta", le dio una probada de su propia medicina.**_

 **-Y está molesto... Toma de la cabeza a Natsu, lo estrella contra la barricada y continua el trabajo ahora que esta derribado pateándole en el estómago. No nos olvidemos de la cuenta del árbitro, va recién por el 4...**

 _ **-Sería buena idea golpear bastante a Natsu y dejarlo afuera para meterse antes de que la cuenta llegue a su fin. Pero deberá darle una auténtica paliza ya que le encanta levantarse a pesar del daño.**_

 **-Vuelve a levantarlo ¡Y lo lanza contra las escaleras metálicas! No conforme con esto quire rematar a Natsu con un movimiento reconocible cuando se golpea el pecho. La cuenta mientras está en 6.**

 _ **-Es la Brogue Kick sin duda, esto va dejar dormidito a Salamander.**_

 **-¡Y allá va! ¡Natsu lo esquiva! Gran evasión que hace que la patada de Azuma de solamente en las escaleras.**

 _ **-Justo en el pie, eso tiene que doler, pobre Azuma.**_

 **-Dragneel aprovecha para volver, su oponente por su parte se queda adolorido e ingresa cuando ve que ya el árbitro llegó al 9. El "marine" corre hacia el y se lo lleva por delante con un shoulder block, el guerrero celta igual se levanta rápido ¡Emerald Flowsion! ¡Increíble movimiento del de Massachusetts! ¡Busca la cuenta! ¡1, 2, se libera Azuma!**

 _ **-Bueno, en algún momento se tenia que hacer un pin. A que la próxima le toca a Azuma.**_

 **-Natsu trata de levantar a su rival, este forcejea, y comienza a ganar de a poco terreno. Castigo al pecho del estadounidense con varios codazos, suelta a Azuma, este aprovecha y lo manda a las cuerdas del otro lado. Espera su regreso ¡Natsu esquiva el clothesline! ¡Se impulsa con las cuerdas para dar un salto! ¡Springboard Stunner!**

 _ **-No me acordaba de ese movimiento de Natsu, es que aveces parece solo saberse 4 movimientos.**_

 **-Hablando de movimientos, aprovecha el aturdimiento de su oponente, lo prepara... ¡Fisherman Suplex! ¡Otra vez el pin! ¡No, Azuma revierte el movimiento, 1, 2! Natsu se escapa por poco.**

 _ **-Te lo dije, debería ser psíquico con tales predicciones, jeje.**_

 **-Ambos están de pie nuevamente ¡El "marine" lanza el primer golpe, el celta responde con otro puñetazo! Se reparten golpes casi en el centro del ring. Dragneel empieza a ganarle, demuestra su gran fuerza, ya con su oponente apartemente atontado corre hacia las cuerdas, se impulsa y... ¡Azuma reacciona sacando de la nada un sideslam backbreaker!**

 _ **-Eso si me gusta, no te confíes cuando te enfrentas al guerrero celta.**_

 **-¡Y Azuma parece que ahora si quiere terminar esto! Prepara la terrible Brogue Kick, espera a que Salamander se levante.**

 _ **-Con esto podría definirse la pelea.**_

 **-¡Allá va, Brogue Kick en toda la cara de Natsu! No pudo hacer nada para evitar la patada irlandesa de Azuma. Y el "Great Black" busca la cuenta ¡1, 2! ¡Se zafa!**

 _ **-Nobueno. com ¿Como hizo para salir de eso?**_

 **-Es la determinación férrea como siempre lo que guía a Natsu a continuar. Algo que en verdad no le gusta nada ni a ti ni tampoco a Azuma que se apura en levantarlo, aprovecha la poca resistencia del enemigo ¡Va a ir por la Celtic Cross! ¡Un remate seguido de otro!**

 _ **-Esto si me gusta, me gusta, me gusta. Ándale Azuma, termina con esto.**_

 **-¡Esperen, Natsu se libra del finisher! ¡Usa su posición detrás del guerrero celta y ejecuta un Protobomb! ¡Gran maniobra! ¡Y ya varios saben lo que sigue, "You can't see me"!**

 _ **-No tengo deseos de ver esto.**_

 **-¡Impacto del Five Knuckle Shuffle! ¡Natsu a un paso de la victoria! Va con todas sus fuerzas ¡Carga a Azuma! ¡Attitude Adjustment para rematar! ¡Y lo cubre, 1, 2, 3! ¡Se ha terminado!**

 _ **-Es increíble que se terminara tan pronto. Casi que parece arreglado.**_

 **-Digan lo que digan ahora Natsu es el aspirante al titulo que actualmente posee el "bruto búlgaro".**

El tema de Natsu fue interrumpido por Roar of The Lion, haciendo aparición Biscklow.

 _ **-Ja, lo invocaste.**_

-Lo hiciste bien, escoria norteamericana. Al parecer tendré que ver tu asqueroso rostro en Wrestlemania y destruirte con mis propias manos.

-Biscklow, me alegro de verte-saludó Dragneel con ligero sarcasmo al tomar un micrófono-Asi es, no podría ser de otra manera... Aunque no te creas que será fácil destruirme. Y si asi lo crees entonces no me conoces.

-Oh, se de lo que eres capaz. He visto algunos de tus combates, pero yo voy a destruirte completamente hasta que tu grites que te rindes y supliques piedad... De hecho ¿Que te parece si te doy una prueba antes de Wrestlemania?

-¿Una prueba? Habla mas claro que no te entiendo.

 **-Yo creo que tampoco.**

 _ **-¿Que planeará el súper atleta?**_

-Este jueves, esta misma semana tu y yo nos enfrentaremos en un combate tag team. Elige con cuidado a tu compañero. Yo ya tengo al mío-una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Biscklow y enseguida comenzó a escucharse en la arena "Crank it up".

 **-Esto si que era impensado ¡Es Elfman! ¡Elfman Strauss esta aquí presente en Monday Night!**

 _ **-Este hombre tenia una rivalidad con Biscklow y con su hermana Lisanna ¿En verdad hicieron las pases?**_

 **-Bueno, esta acompañado por su hermanita, es seguro que sí.**

 _ **-En ese caso... ¡Que dupla! ¡El súper atleta y el atleta mas grande del mundo! Acompañados por la hermosa Lisanna. Mira como esta Natsu, atónito.**_

-Bueno... parece que no tardaste mucho en conseguir a un compañero, Elfman. Solo espero que no lo traiciones y noquees-bromeó Natsu y luego miró con seriedad al búlgaro-¡Acepto tu desafío, Biscklow, este jueves me enfrentaré a ti y a tu nuevo amigo!

 **-Creo que ya tenemos el evento principal del jueves. Natsu y un compañero de su elección contra Biscklow y Elfman.**

 _ **-Esto si que será bueno para los negocios, me pregunto quién será el elegido de Natsu para que lo desguañinguen, digo, para enfrentarles.**_

* * *

 **Noche del jueves.**

Biscklow y su compañero se encontraban ya en el ring esperando a sus oponentes.

 **-Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, este es el evento principal de hoy, noche de jueves, un combate a la altura.**

 _ **-Esperemos, compañero, no me gustaría un papelón antes de Wrestlemania.**_

 **-Bueno, con personalidades así no creo que sea mal combate, a menos que hagan trampa. Y aqui ingresan, Natsu y su compañero.**

 _ **-¿A quien habrá traído?**_

 _-Sus oponentes, primero, de West Newbury, Massachusetts. El es el aspirante número 1 al título de los Estados Unidos: ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!-_ el mencionado quedó parado en la rampa esperando a su compañero, no paso mucho hasta escucharse un "Feed Me More" junto con la música.

 **-Oh, jeje, preparen la mesa porque este chico viene con hambre.**

 _-Su compañero, de Las Vegas, Nevada. Aquí esta: ¡Gajeel!-el de cabello negro salió y chocó un puño con su aliado._

 _ **-Asi que eligió al "fortachón" de su equipo en Fastlane. No se para que, fue el primer eliminado de su grupo, a menos que quiera perder rápido...**_

Ambos se aproximaron al ring cuando otro tema mas los detuvo.

 **-¿Hay más?**

 _ **-No creo, este es solo un combate 2 vs 2.**_

 **-Ah, pero mira quien viene ahi, es Wendy Marvell. Al parecer viene a darle apoyo a Natsu.**

La diva se acercó al ring acompañando a los dos luchadores para luego quedar afuera.

 _ **-¿Pero por qué? ¿Que tan importante es este combate como para que venga? Creo que hay otra razón...**_

 **-Y yo creo que si miras del lado donde están los retadores podrás notar a Lisanna. Eso te puede dar una idea.**

 _ **-¿Pero que tiene que ver? Lisanna es solo la manager y aveces animadora de Biscklow ¿Que hara Wendy? ¿Una batalla de porras a ver quien anima más?**_

 **-Creo que tu entiendes bien el porqué... Bueno amigos, ya da inicio el combate. En el ring están Natsu y Biscklow. Se lanza rápidamente el búlgaro pero Dragneel lo esquiva. Intenta otra vez y falla, ahora si ataca el aspirante, puñetazos a la cara y pecho. Busca un candado al cuello, aunque el rival se escapa.**

 _ **-Dragneel hace bien al esquivar a Biscklow, se habrá dado cuenta de lo fuerte que es después de lo del Lunes de la semana pasada.**_

 **-Aunque Natsu se las arregló para ganar aquella vez.**

 _ **-Si no fuera por Laxus y su "apoyo" no habría ganado, si llegaba a caer en el Accolade estaba perdido.**_

 **-Y ahi esta el "súper atleta" mandando a Natsu contra la esquina donde esta esperando Elfman ¡Running Hip Attack! Fuerte impacto. Le da el cambio ahora al "atleta mas grande del mundo". Este vuelve a ubicar a Salamander contra el esquinero y castiga con brutal manotazo al pecho.**

 _ **-Me trae recuerdos de Fastlane y creer que estos dos eran aliados.**_

 **-Creo que ninguno de los dos quiere acordarse de eso ahora. Sigue el castigo en contra del "marine", big boot cuando trataba de ponerse de pie. Y ahora Strauss camina sobre el aspirante, pisoteándolo sin piedad. Gajeel lo insulta pero él solo se ríe, sabiendo que no puede hacer nada para detener ese castigo.**

 _ **-Le está metiendo una verdadera paliza.**_

 _ **-**_ **Natsu trata de levantarse... Pero Elfman lo agarra del cuello y lo prepara... ¡Chokeslam! ¡Brutal impacto! ¡Lo cubre para la cuenta! ¡1, 2, se libera Dragneel! Intenta de alguna manera llegar con su compañero, Elfman lo toma del pie y lo regresa casi al centro del ring. Ahora busca levantarlo, Salamander por fin reacciona, lo golpea en el estómago, y vuelve a atacar ahora con un clothesline. Y tiene camino libre para el cambio.**

 _ **-Tuvo suerte, seguro Strauss se confió demasiado.**_

 **-Y ahí esta el cambio, ingresa Gajeel que con su fuerza demoledora se lleva por delante al "atleta mas grande del mundo". Le dice que se levante, parece querer darle toda una lección a Strauss ¡Oh, mira eso, Redfox lo atrapó, y lo esta levantando! ¡Oklahoma Stampede! ¡Busca la cuenta! ¡1! ¡Se zafa Elfman!**

 _ **-Hay que admitir que Elfman no es nada liviano para cargar, aunque parece algo insultante que Gajeel buscara el pin tan pronto.**_

 **-Aun asi, esto parece ser solo un impulso para seguir castigando a su oponente... Se aleja un poco cerca del esquinero del lado contrario y empieza a cargar el Meat Hook, y la gente lo acompaña coreando "Feed me more".**

 **-** _ **Gente mequetrefica...**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Ahi esta con el gancho, Elfman increíblemente lo esquiva y logra darle el cambio a su compañero! ¡Biscklow ataca con una Spinning Heel Kick que da directo en el "Big Guy"!**

 _ **-Impresionante maniobra de Elfman para darle el cambio y que rápido fue el movimiento del búlgaro, estan sincronizados.**_

 _ **-**_ **El que la pasa ahora mal es Gajeel, Biscklow lo obliga a levantarse, lo manda a las cuerdas ¡Body block contra la "bola de demolición humana" cuando regresaba! Y lo levanta otra vez, planea propinarle mas golpes, Gajeel sin embargo trata de forcejear, siendo como resultado que sea mandado contra una esquina ¡Biscklow busca el Hip Attack! ¡Y Gajeel lo esquiva en el ultimo segundo!**

 _ **-Auch, que golpazo, justo en los muslos.**_

 **-Y su rival esta devuelta a la ofensiva, aprovecha que el "súper atleta" esta casi en el centro para impulsarse con las cuerdas intencionalmente ¡Thesz Press! ¡Y ahora los Matt Slams para dañarlo mas! Gajeel esta con todo otra vez, va a una esquina y prepara nuevamente el Meat Hook... ¡Y esta vez si lo acierta, Biscklow quedó tirado! ¡Y eso da la chance de buscar el conteo! ¡1, 2, se libera!**

 _ **-Eso fue cambiante y brutal, la cara de Lisanna lo dice todo. Biscklow debe despertarse.**_

 **-Los planes de Redfox son distintos, aprovecha el estado del "bruto búlgaro", lo carga y muestra su gran fuerza caminando por el ring con su contrincante en los hombros por un momento.**

 _ **-Ya me imagino como terminara esto y no me gusta, esto huele a...**_

 **-¡Shell Shocked! A diferencia de Fastlane esta vez el "Big Guy" pudo aplicarle su remate a Biscklow ¡Lo tiene para el pin, 1, 2, y se mete ilegalmente Elfman a salvar a su compañero pateando a Gajeel!**

 _ **-Que buen compañero, toda una ayuda.**_

 **-Natsu quiere entrar pero el árbitro le señala que no lo haga y a la vez le indica a Elfman que salga del ring. Aunque esto le dio tiempo a Biscklow para recuperarse. Se lanza para una superkick, Gajeel parece ir a enfrentarlo, pero al ultimo segundo lo esquiva, regresa por el otro lado con impulso de las cuerdas ¡Thesz Press!**

 _ **-Pero que repetitivo...**_

 _ **-**_ **Redfox igual decide ir a darle el cambio a Natsu que parecía ansioso por entrar. Y allí va, encendido, ataca con dos clotheslines seguidos a Biscklow que intentaba ponerse de pie, ahora va y se sube a un esquinero ¡Se prepara para saltar desde la tercera! ¡Diving leg drop Bulldog!**

 _ **-¡Esto no**_ **me gusta!**

 **-¡Natsu quiere terminar con esto! ¡Espera a su oponente para el Ajuste de Actitud! ¡Lo tiene cargado, puede ser el fin! Pero miren eso, el súper atleta se resiste, comienza a hacer perder el equilibrio a Dragneel ¡Y ahora se agarra de las cuerdas intentando escapar! Al final logró quitarse al "marine" y lo empujó al lado contrario.**

 _ **-Y Lisanna le está protestando al árbitro por no decirle nada a Natsu para que suelte a Biscklow siendo que él estaba agarrado a las cuerdas.**_

 **-El pobre hombre no ve de otra que explicarle a la chica ¡Pero atentos! ¡Elfman se aprovecha de que Natsu estaba descansando y en parte tendido en las cuerdas para golpearlo con una Big boot sin que el réferi se de cuenta! Que jugada sucia.**

 _ **-Que el señor árbitro no preste atención a la lucha no es su culpa.**_

 **-Gajeel esta mas que indignado con esto y va a atacar a Elfman fuera del ring. Strauss lo confronta de frente pero de a poco retrocede a base de golpes propinados por la "bola de demolición humana".**

 _ **-Y ahora el que no juega muy limpio es Gajeel...**_

 **-El sólo esta dándole lo que se merece el "atleta mas grande del mundo". Mientras Lisanna dejó de discutir con el árbitro y ahora esta pendiente de lo que sucede con su hermano, pero también tiene de que preocuparse ya que Wendy va por ella. El "bruto búlgaro" por su parte aprovecha la "ayuda" y carga hacia Natsu ¡Superkick directa! Esto es malo para Salamander.**

 _ **-Muy malo, y el que parece que va a rematar ahora es Biscklow.**_

 **-Si, por sus gestos tiene listo el Accolade, antes pisotón en la espalda de Natsu ¡Y ahora si, ejecuta su el movimiento de sumisión! Fuera del cuadrilátero su "mánager" trata de jugar sucio metiéndose entre medio de Gajeel y Elfman ¡El "Big Guy" no hace caso, la empuja hacia un costado como si fuera un estorbo! ¡Meat Hook contra Elfman!**

 _ **-Que tipo tan irrespetuoso y cobarde ¿Como va a empujar a una mujer asi? Violento...**_

 **-Redfox recién se da cuenta del embrollo de su compañero, le da frases de apoyo, aunque viendo su dificultad decide meterse al ring ¡Sin embargo el mayor de los Strauss presentes le hala de los pies, alejándolo del ring! ¡Los dos se ponen de pie! ¡K.O punch! Gajeel ha sido noqueado y Marvell recibe una fuerte bofetada cortesía de Lisanna.**

 _ **-Uh, que mal por ellos. Y Natsu tampoco la pasa mejor, creo que va a rendirse.**_

 **-Eso parece, esta resistiendo como puede pero no ve escapatoria alguna de ese brutal agarre...**

Natsu sentía como la vista se le nublaba de a poco y sus ojos se cerraban a medida que el búlgaro ejercía presión. Al final no aguantó mas y quedó inconsciente.

 **-Oh, que terrible, Dragneel ha caído en la sumisión ¡Y el arbitro da la orden de que suene la campana! ¡Biscklow y Elfman han ganado este combate!**

 _ **-Vaya, que agradable sorpresa. Supongo que con esto Natsu ha perdido su invicto.**_

 **-Esto además nos da un panorama de lo que puede pasar en Wrestlemania, dejando de lado las trampas... Hasta el próximo programa amigos, sigan sintonizando las próximas semanas con los combates previos a Wrestlemania.**

 _ **-Adiós mayuyeros ¡Buenas noches, familia!**_

Biscklow alzó sus brazos triunfante, con la bandera búlgara en una mano y con el cinturón de campeón en la otra. Los hermanos Strauss sonrieron ante su triunfo. Y Wendy solo podía observar el estado de Natsu mientras ayudaba a Gajeel a reaccionar y alejarse un poco.

* * *

Luego de esa derrota pasó una semana, Natsu había reforzado su entrenamiento y la duración de este, tanto de llegar a preocuparle a Wendy.

-¿Sigues aquí?-se escuchó la voz de la chica de cabello azul ingresando al gimnasio.

-Tengo que, no podré vencer a Biscklow si no me esfuerzo-contestó el aspirante sin mirarla mientras corría en una cinta, al lado tenia un televisor que el mismo había colocado y donde se repetía una y otra vez su derrota del jueves.

-Te estas obsesionando demasiado, fue solo una pelea, estoy segura que en Wrestlemania será diferente-insistió preocupada Marvell.

-Tal vez, pero aun asi debo entrenar al límite. Ademas debo encontrar la manera de contrarrestar el Accolade, aun no descubro como...-seguía mirando la pantalla de la TV.

-Lo descubrirás, pero ahora debes descansar, por favor...-pidió poniéndose frente a su rostro, bloqueándole la vista de la tele.

-Solo dame 1 hora más. Solo restan un par de ejercicios y...-sintió como la caminadora era apagada-¿Que haces?

-Te obligo a que me hagas caso. Y mañana te tomarás un descanso todo el dia. Iremos a algun lugar a relajarnos y después podrás seguir.

-Pero...-Dragneel iba a protestar, sin embargo no dijo nada. El sabía que si ella se lo pedía era por su bien, ambos amaban ese deporte, tal vez él mismo un poco mas, pero sabía que era lo correcto-Bien, iremos...-suspiró y se dirigieron a la salida-Aunque que no sea como ese raro spa al que fuimos la otra vez, sino me relajaré en casa, jeje.

-Hecho-sonrió la luchadora antes de salir.

Desde allí la gran presión que tenía Natsu pareció alivianarse un poco. Retomó sus entrenamientos pero prometió a Wendy no pasar demasiado sus límites.

* * *

La espera también se sintió mas corta hasta que al fin llegó el dia, el estadio abría sus puertas y comenzaba el mas grande evento del año: Wrestlemania.

La arena repleta de gente, fuegos artificiales, se podía oír todo, incluso desde los vestidores.

-¿Nervioso?-preguntó alguien detrás de Natsu, el cual se encontraba en una banca.

-No, de hecho... ¿Laxus? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Vas a participar en alguna pelea?-preguntó sorprendido Salamander.

-Jaja, claro que no, me gustaría pero no. Vengo solo como invitado especial-contestó-Asi que podre ver tu pelea, no me decepciones-sonrió el rubio dándole una palmada en el hombro y marchándose a otra zona.

-No lo haré...-murmuró y quedó sentado en el mismo lugar-Esta será la peor parte de la espera, suerte que ya el cuarto combate es el mío-dijo el de cabello rosa para si mismo. Se escuchaba ya el primer enfrentamiento.

Pasaron unos minutos y alguien mas ingresó al vestuario.

-Apuesto a que estas desde que llegaste ahí sentado.

-¿Gray? No esperaba verte por aquí-dijo Natsu una vez que se volteó a mirarlo.

-Claro ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que me perdiera el evento mas grande del año? Idiota.

-Al menos tu actitud no ha cambiado... ¿Y pasaste a desearme suerte?

-Tal vez, después de todo usaras mi chance por el titulo de los Estados Unidos-soltó con algo de molestia Fullbuster sentándose en la misma banca-Eso y que Juvia me estaba siguiendo.

-Jeje, asi que aprovechas para esconderte aqui-Natsu miró divertido al "máximo depredador"-Yo perdí a Wendy de camino al vestuario.

-Debe estar preparándose para su lucha...-comentó vagamente el de cabello negro.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Ella tambien peleará? Pero claro-Dragneel se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza-¿Como pude olvidarme hoy? Ni pude desearle suerte.

-Tarado... Lo bueno es que su combate es el tercero, justo antes que el tuyo, puedes ir a saludarla ahora...-suspiró y se encaminó a la salida-Natsu, no pierdas...

-¡Dalo por hecho, ire con todo!-levantó el pulgar sonriendo.

-Je, eso espero...-abrió la puerta y vio hacia uno de los costados-Mierda, ahí viene Juvia. Debo irme-salió corriendo.

-Ah, que pareja... Y hablando de parejas...-el aspirante al título salió de los vestidores.

* * *

Wendy se encontraba casi lista para dirigirse a la arena, ya estaba saliendo de los vestuarios femeninos cuando Natsu la interceptó.

-Uf, te alcancé a tiempo-el de cabello rosa casi tropezó al frenar de golpe.

-Jeje, cuidado, cuidado, no sea cosa que te lesiones antes de tu pelea-Wendy sonrió ante la presencia del chico-¿Y por que has venido aquí tan apurado?

-Pues, para desearte suerte, obvio. Casi que se me olvida-contesto Natsu rascándose la nuca-Por cierto, escuché por el camino que seria un combate en parejas ¿Quien te acompañará?-del vestidor salió Kagura pasando al lado de la pareja.

-Natsu-hizo un ligero gesto con la mano de saludo y siguió de largo.

-Si, hola, tambien me alegra mucho verte, Kagura-saludó un tanto incómodo-Que fría es...-comentó en voz baja volviendo a ver a Marvell.

-Aunque es buena luchadora y sin duda tiene futuro aqui-agregó la de cabello azul-Debo irme también, mi lucha comenzará en un momento.

-Oh, entiendo. Te deseo mucha suerte, y ojala les patees el trasero a tus rivales-dijo Dragneel poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la diva.

-Gracias, tambien te deseo suerte a ti. Pase lo que pase, ambos prometamos volver con una sonrisa a casa...

-Lo prometo...

Wendy sonrió y antes de irse le dio un corto beso a la superestrella.

Natsu, después del encuentro, se dirigió a un lugar para ver el combate.

* * *

 **-¡Y ahí esta! ¡Wendy consigue atrapar a su rival con su llave Black Widow!**

 _ **-Minerva esta en problemas...**_

 **-Sin duda lo esta, trata de resistir... ¡Se rinde! ¡Minerva ha sucumbido a la llave y se esta rindiendo! ¡Wendy y Kagura ganan la pelea! ¡Kagura y Wendy se han llevado la victoria en este enfrentamiento de Wrestlemania! Han hecho historia en la categoría de las divas.**

-¡Si, bien hecho Wendy!-desde la zona del backstage celebró Dragneel alzando los brazos. Se sentía feliz por eso.

-Natsu, en 10 minutos inicia tu combate-avisó uno de los encargados.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mi...-dijo en voz baja y se dirigió a donde debía.

* * *

 **-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, seguimos esta transmisión en Wrestlemania en este maravilloso estadio, con la luz del sol aun dándole.**

 _ **-Ya hemos visto 3 combates impactantes. Apenas estamos llegando a la mitad del evento.**_

 **-Y este no será la excepción, lucha titular por el campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Natsu tratará de quitarle a Biscklow su título en esta pelea.**

 _ **-Que lo intente, Biscklow es una gran pared búlgara que no creo que Dragneel pueda pasar.**_

 _ **-**_ **Eso esta por verse. Y aqui viene el campeón, Biscklow y su mánager Lana.**

Con "Roar of the Lion" de fondo Biscklow avanzó hasta el ring y alzó su título ganándose solamente los abucheos del público.

 _ **-Un gran campeón sin duda, se merece el título que porta.**_

 **-Es alguien sin duda demoledor en el ring, pero creo que le falta para ser un buen campeón. Y hablando de buenos campeones, aquí está Natsu.**

El "marine" ingresó como siempre al ring con su tema sonando de fondo. Siendo, a diferencia de Biscklow, ovacionado por la gente.

 _-El siguiente combate ha sido pactado a una caída y es por el campeonato de los Estados Unidos. Introduciendo primero, al retador-_ la anunciadora fue interrumpida por Biscklow que la miraba molesto y exigía que le presente primero.

 **-Pero que tipo...**

 _ **-Exige respeto, como todo campeón, ademas el llegó primero.**_

 _-Ok... Presentando primero al defensor, el es el "súper atleta búlgaro", el héroe de Bulgaria, y actual campeón de los Estados Unidos: ¡Biscklow!-_ el mencionado levantó otra vez su cinturón teniendo el mismo resultado que antes mientras que Lisanna fuera del ring le aplaudía _-Y su oponente, de Massachusetts, es el "marine", Mr. Never Give Up: ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!-_ este se quita su camiseta después de saludar al público y la arroja a ellos para, posteriormente, ubicarse en una esquina mientras Biscklow que entrega su título al árbitro, dando inicio al combate.

 **-Ya empezamos la contienda, ruge Biscklow ¡Clothesline sorpresivo de Natsu! ¡Busca la cuenta pero queda en 1!**

 _ **-¿Pero que quiso hacer? Demasiado apresurado si creía que podía ganar asi.**_

 **-Levanta a Biscklow, puñetazo para él, y trata de mandarlo a las cuerdas pero el búlgaro da vuelta el movimiento. Natsu regresa de las cuerdas ¡Spinning Heel Kick! ¡Y la cuenta en 1, 2, se libera!**

 _ **-Fue tremendo ese contraataque de Biscklow, la verdad, impresionante.**_

 _ **-**_ **Castiga el búlgaro a su rival, primero con una patada al estomago antes de que se levante, ahora puñetazo a la cara, y varias patadas mas cuando está derribado. Lo vuelve a levantar tomándole de la cabeza ¡Cabezazo! Y ahora otro puñetazo mas para dejarlo tirado. Toma carrera, se impulsa con las cueras y atrapa a Natsu ¡Oh, lo eleva para hacerle un Bulplex!**

 _ **-Una fuerza devastadora la del "súper atleta". En estos términos es superior a Natsu.**_

 **-Busca el pinfall pero se queda en 2. Vuelve a levantar a Dragneel, este al fin reacciona atacando con puñetazos, intenta mandar nuevamente al búlgaro contra las cuerdas y lo logra, aunque este al regresar le da una patada en la cara ¡Corner splash!**

 _ **-Y Biscklow va por mas...**_

 **-¡Cannonball Senton! Un movimiento poco usual en él. Bastante efectivo, lo cubre para el conteo ¡1, 2, se vuelve a librar Natsu! Biscklow esta muy confiado, tanto que le pide a Lisanna la bandera de Bulgaria para después empezar a ondearla mientras camina por el ring.**

 _ **-No soy de los nacionalismos pero debo decir que me agrada este momento.**_

 **-Ahora burlándose imita el gesto de "You can't see me" de Dragneel ¡Oh, patada a la cara del búlgaro! Ese golpe lo tomó por sorpresa.**

 _ **-Y Lisanna, cuanta preocupación por la bandera, que patriotismo.**_

 **-Aunque ella no es de Bulgaria... Natsu aprovecha que su rival esta adolorido, lo aturde con otro puñetazo y trata de mandarlo a las cuerdas ¡Biscklow revierte el movimiento, Natsu es ahora el que va! ¡Y regresa con un Shoulder Block! ¡Otro mas! ¡Y por si las moscas le dio un tercero! Ahora atrapa a su rival... ¡Protobomb!**

 _ **-Y creer que el público lo esta aclamando cada vez mas...**_

 **-Salamander alza una mano con la palma abierta y ahora el gesto "You can't see me", allí va... ¡Five Knuckle Shuffle! Biscklow aturdido, lo prepara para el Ajuste de Actitud pero el "súper atleta" se libera ¡Leg-hooked back suplex contra el norteamericano! ¡Lo cubre... Y Natsu se libera al llegar a 2!**

 _ **-Ambos tienen una gran capacidad de reacción. Pero tambien es verdad que Biscklow es mas resistente.**_

 **-El súper atleta esta preparando una superkick, su rival se ayuda con la esquina para levantarse ¡Allí va! ¡Dragneel lo esquiva y atrapa sus piernas para derribarlo! ¡Busca el STF! Sin embargo el búlgaro lo aleja con una doble patada. Intenta regresar de todas formas con un crossbody ¡Biscklow lo atrapa en el aire! ¡Swinging Side Slam! ¡Y la cuenta vuelve a quedarse en el número 2!**

 _ **-No hay duda, la cantidad de veces que Biscklow busco el pin son mucho mayores a las de su oponente.**_

 **-Y el "marine" trata de recuperarse, cerca del esquinero, tiene la mitad del cuerpo del lado externo del ring. El bruto búlgaro va por él, comienza a levantarlo, estan sobre la tercera cuerda, prepara el superplex. No, cabezazo de Natsu, y otro mas, ahora dos puñetazos para terminar de derribarlo. Va a lanzarse al parecer ¡Allá va! ¡Diving Leg Drop Bulldog! ¡Cubre para el conteo, 1, 2, y se libera Biscklow!**

 _ **-Tenia que pasar, si a esta altura Dragneel no lo intentaba seria vergonzoso para él.**_

 **-Los dos luchadores se dan un respiro, alejándose un poco, recuperando oxígeno y levantándose. Natsu sin embargo es el primero en atacar ¡Va directamente por el A.A! ¡Biscklow no se lo permite, lo envía a las cuerdas! ¡Y termina recibiéndolo con una Jumping Side Kick! Ruge el "guerrero" e intenta luego de un momento darle un pisotón a Salamander para buscar el Accolade. Pero el aspirante lo esquiva, esta detrás del campeón ¡Otra superkick de Biscklow para dejar tirado a su rival!**

 _ **-¡Eso si que es tremendo! ¡Que manera de repartir patadas!**_

 **-¡Y 1, 2... Se salva por poco Natsu! ¡Biscklow no se lo cree, va a reclamarle al réferi! Mientras el estadounidense aprovecha para levantarse. El dueño del título quiere terminar con esto ¡Se abalanza a la esquina donde está Dragneel! ¡Big Boot de Natsu, que trepa rápidamente las cuerdas y remata con un tornado DDT! ¡Lo cubre, podemos tener un nuevo campeón... Pero se libera!**

 _ **-Esto me preocupa, de a poco parece hacerle mas difícil la contienda a Biscklow... Míralos como están ambos ahora, tirados en el suelo.**_

 **-Es cierto, aunque de a poco tratan de ponerse de pie, siendo Natsu el primero... Tambien es el que nuevamente toma la iniciativa del ataque, Biscklow apenas se levanta con ayuda de las cuerdas, lo obliga a voltearse ¡Puñetazo a la cara! ¡Y el campeón responde con patada al estómago! ¡Otro puñetazo de Dragneel y esta vez responde con lo mismo el atleta, duelo de puñetazos!**

 _ **-Se siente el desgaste de ambos a medida que avanza la pelea...**_

 **-Finalmente el búlgaro consigue la ventaja, tiene a "Mr. Never Give Up" casi de rodillas.**

-¡No puedes vencerme, Natsu Dragneel!-exclamó Biscklow tomándolo del mentón para alzarlo un poco y darle un rodillazo directo al rostro.

 **-¡Que impacto! ¡Y ahora atrapa al "marine"! ¡Alabama Slam! ¡Ahí va el pin, puede quedarse con el combate! Pero no, el norteamericano se libera. No puede creérselo el súper atleta.**

 _ **-Es difícil entender a este punto la resistencia que pone Natsu. Mira la repetición, ese fuerte impacto con la rodilla y después un Alabama Slam. Eso es brutal.**_

 **-Está bastante alterado el campeón, empieza a gritar varias cosas. No llego a entender si es español, inglés o búlgaro. Aunque algo es seguro, ya perdió el control ¡Pisotón, pero Dragneel atrapa su pie! ¡Lo derriba y busca el STF! ¡La llave, Natsu quiere ganar ahora!**

 _ **-¡Nobueno. com! ¡Biscklow esta en problemas!**_

 **-En cualquier momento se va a rendir, no alcanza las cuerdas ¿Y que es eso? ¿Un zapato? ¡Si, un zapato de tacón golpeó a Natsu en el hombro sin que se diera cuenta! Y mira como sonríe Lisanna.**

 _ **-¿Pero que dices? Ella es inocente, sonríe porque ve a Biscklow cada vez mas cerca de las cuerdas.**_

 **-Aprovechando la artimaña el súper atleta al fin alcanza con una mano la cuerda, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos Natsu debe soltarlo.**

 _ **-Si, ya oíste muchachito, respeta las reglas...**_

 **-Y luego de recibir la advertencia del arbitro Biscklow ataca a Natsu, este lo esquiva, regresa con las cuerdas buscando nuevamente el Crossbody ¡Otra vez el búlgaro lo atrapa, Fallaway Slam!**

 _ **-Lo atrapó fácilmente y lo lanzó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.**_

 **-El "héroe de Bulgaria" parece ahora dudar de cual será su próximo movimiento, mira un segundo a Lisanna, esta le sonríe como si le diera confianza. Vuelve a mirar al rival y una ultima vez a Strauss antes de dirigirse al esquinero mas cercano. Trepa hasta la tercera cuerda... ¡Diving Headbutt! ¡Impacto con la cabeza sobre Dragneel!**

 _ **-¡Tremendo! ¡Impactante el movimiento de Biscklow que no suele usar ataques aéreos asi!**_

 **-¡Cubre a Natsu! ¡1, 2, se salva de la derrota una vez mas el aspirante! Se lamenta cada vez más el atleta, no encuentra manera alguna de derrotar a su enemigo.**

 _ **-Perseverancia, amigo Biscklow, insiste todavía mas y ganarás... O eso espero, porque en esta pelea Natsu demuestra porque lo apodan "Mr. Never Give Up".**_

-¡Biscklow crush!-exclamó el "bruto búlgaro" una vez que decidió cual seria su siguiente ataque.

 **-¡Eso solo significa una cosa! ¡Accolade! ¡Pisotón a la espalda de Salamander y ahí esta, la llave de sumisión! ¡Sin embargo uno de los brazos del aspirante queda libre! Biscklow intenta arreglarlo pero al atraparlo se zafa el otro! ¡Y ahora logra girarse, doble patada para apartar al súper atleta!**

 _ **-Eso fue impresionante, pero fue una mezcla de suerte y astucia. Natsu fue astuto al jugar asi.**_

 **-¡Y ahí va Dragneel, esquiva el clothesline de su oponente, da un salto a las cuerdas cuando viene detrás de él! ¡Springboard Stunner! ¡Y rápido el pin!**

 **-** _ **No voy a contar, no voy a contar...**_

 **-¡Se libera en 2 el campeón de los Estados Unidos! Está aturdido, Natsu se aprovecha, lo carga para el A.A, sin embargo Biscklow se libera una vez mas del finisher. Ataca con un clothesline Dragneel, el búlgaro lo esquiva, sigue de largo hasta las cuerdas y regresa ¡Otro intento de Crossbody que termina cayendo en las manos del súper atleta!**

 _ **-Este Natsu es tonto, no aprende...**_

 **-¡Y ahí va con el Swinging Side Slam! ¡No, esperen, a la mitad del movimiento Salamander invirtió todo y lo convirtió en un pin! ¡1, 2, se zafa Biscklow! ¡Pero no solo eso, sino que se levanta rápidamente y golpea a su oponente con una superkick! No se termina con eso ¡Deadlift Wheelbarrow Facebuster!**

 _ **-Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta. ¡Que momento!**_

 **-Pisotón y buscará el Accolade ¡Esta vez logra atrapar los dos brazos! ¡Natsu está en serios problemas, podría rendirse! Trata de resistir, no puede liberarse.**

 _ **-Atento porque está flaqueando, mira como le van quedando los ojos. Si no se rinde quedará inconsciente como la ultima vez.**_

-"M-mierda... No otra vez"-pensó el de cabello rosa tratando de luchar contra la presión de la técnica, la vista se le nublaba como en el anterior combate-"No puedo perder... No puedo fallarles..."-la imagen de Gray, Wendy, Lucy y sus demas amigos cruzó por su mente-"Perdónenme..."

 **-¡Natsu ha dejado de moverse! ¿Quedó inconsciente? El árbitro se acerca para verificarlo.**

 _ **-Es obvio, esto ha terminado. Y es un digno final para esta pelea.**_

 **-Va a dar la orden de que suene la campana ¡Oh, no, no, espera! ¡Natsu! ¡Dragneel ha reaccionado con un estallido de fuerza tremendo! ¿¡Acaso se esta poniendo de pie!?**

 _ **-No puede ser, estaba casi dormido hace un momento y ahora se levanta cargando a Biscklow. Tiene que estar bromeando...**_

 **-¡El poder de Natsu! ¡La fuerza del aspirante que una vez de pie se aproxima de espaldas a una de las esquinas para estrellar a Biscklow! ¡Increíble lo que acabamos de ver, Dragneel rompió el Accolade! ¡El "bruto búlgaro" quiere volver a la carga, por un momento el "marine" se alejó pero pronto se le viene encima! ¡Tranque de Salamander! ¡STF! ¡Atrapó a Biscklow con su llave!**

 _ **-Sería el colmo que ahora se rindiera...**_

 **-Se resiste el atleta, no quiere rendirse y consigue arrastrarse, esta cerca de las cuerdas. Natsu sorpresivamente lo suelta pero solo para tomarlo de la pierna y arrastrarlo al centro del ring. Quiere ejecutar nuevamente el movimiento pero es distraído por Lisanna que se subió a uno de los costados del cuadrilátero y empezó a increparlo.**

 _ **-Lisanna lo está mandando a conocer su lugar. No la eche señor árbitro.**_

 **-Me huele a trampa y Natsu cae en el duelo de palabras, se acerca y descuida a Biscklow ¡Gran error, carga el de Bulgaria contra él! ¡Dragneel reacciona esquivándolo, aunque Strauss no tiene la misma suerte!**

 _ **-¡No! ¡Que horrible, tacleó a Lisanna!**_

 **-¡Aprovecha "Mr. Never Give Up"! ¡Atrapa a Biscklow! ¡Ajuste de Actitud, por fin acierta el movimiento! ¡Lo cubre! ¡1, 2, 3, Natsu gana el título! Natsu es campeón de los Estados Unidos.**

 _-El ganador de este combate y nuevo campeón de los Estados Unidos... ¡Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel!-_ se escuchó a la anunciadora mientras le entregaban el cinturón de campeón a Natsu y este lo alzaba.

 _ **-Que pesadilla, este Natsu siempre me hace llorar en los PPV. Pero no queda de otra que reconocerlo como el campeón...**_

 **-¡Natsu otra vez ha hecho historia! ¡Ha vencido al poderoso búlgaro y sumó otro logro a su carrera! Vean la repetición, impresionante.**

 _ **-Yo digo ahora, pobre Lisanna, Biscklow le esta echando la culpa de su derrota con toda la agresividad posible en sus palabras. Y se va, la dejó sola, estando lesionada de un pie por la caída.**_

 **-Esta vez siento que fue obra del karma, algo me dice que se reconciliarán. Y hablando de cosas de parejas, ahí viene Wendy para felicitar a su amado.**

La joven de cabello azul subió al ring y abrazó al "marine". Ambos bastante emocionados por el momento, siendo su siguiente impulso el de besarse en el centro del ring.

-Lo lograste. En verdad lo conseguiste-dijo sonriendo Marvell tomando el rostro de su pareja-¿Y? ¿Es como esperabas?

-No...-contestó él-Es mucho mejor-soltó una ligera risa.

 **-¡The Champ Is Here! Jaja, que buena manera de seguir el evento. Por el momento nosotros nos vamos a la pausa, un receso y después seguimos con mas de Wrestlemania.**

* * *

 _ **Natsu POV.**_

Wrestlemania se ha terminado. He alcanzado mi objetivo una vez más. Un título mas en mi haber, pero no por eso es menos o mas importante que los demás. Cada uno cuenta una historia, cada uno es la marca de mi esfuerzo por escalar hasta la cima de la FTWE. Lograr lo imposible, alcanzar lo improbable.

Y he completado cada meta personal que me he propuesto en toda mi carrera. Yendo siempre contra cualquiera, los peores, los mas malos y los mejores, y todo aquel que sea comprometido.

Tal vez ahora sea el momento de darme un respiro. No, no hablo del retiro, jeje. Sino de tomarme un tiempo y dejar los planos principales, limitarme a defender el título.

¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez sin buscarlo me meta en un nuevo lio. Más ahora que Cheney canjeó su Money In The Bank y es campeón de Peso Pesado. Creo que la vida de un luchador siempre será asi... Pero mientras tenga a mis amigos, a Wendy y este espíritu con ganas de seguir luchando no me rendiré.

¡Ese es mi lema! ¡Never Give Up!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este Road to Wrestlemania de Natsu. En verdad creo que este es el capítulo mas largo que he hecho y uno de los que mas me ha costado entre los fics que tengo.**

 **Debo admitir que para el combate final me base completamente en la pelea de Cena vs Rusev en Wrestlemania 31, tuve incluso que volver a verme un par de veces el enfrentamiento XD**

 **Desde ya me disculpo si hay algunos errores en la redacción.**

 **Y ahora les tengo una pregunta ¿De que les gustaría el próximo Road To Wrestlemania?**

 **Les puedo ayudar si quieren (?) ya que los que mas he pensado son, con sus respectivos títulos.**

 **Jackal: El regreso de la superestrella de rated R.**

 **Mirajane: La reina de la Straussfaction.**

 **Loke: El talentoso Showoff.**

 **Kagura: La diva del mañana.**

 **Y eso es todo. Hasta la próxima, no olviden su review.**

 **Saludos.**

 **PD: Ya se que es un mes tarde pero espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania Kagura 1**

 **Antes de empezar...**

 **Si, si se lo preguntan, Kagura terminó siendo la elegida para este Road To Wrestlemania. Ella aparecerá emulando a la "Anti-Diva" Paige, por si sienten las similitudes a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, y desde ya agradezco los reviews, los follows, los favs y las visitas. Esas cosas impulsan a uno a seguir adelante con una historia porque siente que hace bien las cosas.**

Comencemos...

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, ect, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 _ **Kagura POV.**_

Desde pequeña mi sueño siempre fue seguir los pasos de varios en mi familia como luchadora, vivir por este deporte. Sin embargo nunca imagine que llegaría tan alto, no solo estar en FTWE sino que tambien haber sido campeona y no cualquiera, sino la campeona mas joven de la historia en la compañía. Ser admirada por el publico. Sentir y decir a viva voz que esta es mi Casa.

Sin embargo no todo es color de rosa y como en la vida he aprendido nada dura para siempre. Uno va dejando muchas cosas atrás, entre tantas, amigos... Pensar que ha pasado siquiera un año de Wrestlemania donde yo y Wendy derrotamos a Minerva y Yukino en un combate que podía definir el futuro de la categoría. Wendy quedó lesionada luego y aun continua en recuperación hasta estos dias.

Aun asi la amenaza que representaba el "Team Orland" seguía en pie, mas con Minerva como campeona. Asi que para hacer frente traje refuerzos, esos refuerzos fueron Cana y Millianna quienes ayudaron bastante en la "guerra" que se había formado. Aun asi tambien hubieron indeseables como el Team B.A.D, pero no me centrare en eso.

Hasta entonces todo marchaba bien. Pero Minerva lanzo un desafío de "vencer al reloj" en la que la diva que ganara su combate mas rápido se enfrentaría a ellas. Fallé... Y quien terminó yendo al evento fue Cana, estaba feliz pero había algo en mi subconsciente que me hacia sentir que ella no lo merecía. Falló en aquel PPV pero logro vencer a Minerva en la revancha para convertirse en campeona.

Fue entonces, en la celebración por el título, que aquel sentimiento estalló y me aleje del equipo que yo misma había fundado. Cana se había convertido en mi enemiga, y Millianna, por mas que me doliera, también. Además no fueron las únicas amigas que perdí... Erza que hasta en su tiempo fue un modelo a seguir se volvió una persona poco grata, tanto que al intervenir en el conflicto de nuestro equipo la volví otra rival. Estaba completamente sola y sigo estándolo, pero asi es mejor "Yo siempre he sido asi, volaré antes de cambiar"

Ya es momento de luchar, eso me emociona. Una vez mas dejaré en claro que esta es ¡Mi Casa!

* * *

 **-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, continuamos con esta transmisión en esta noche de FTWE.**

 **-** _ **Y llega el momento de una pelea de divas. Una categoría que ha estado muy cambiante últimamente, casi como si fuera una revolución.**_

 **-El combate a continuación promete bastante.**

 _ **-Si que si, no le cambien de canal.**_

- _El siguiente combate es por una caída..._ -se empezó a anunciar mientras sonaba "Beautiful Life"- _Introduciendo primero, de Scottsdale, Arizona, acompañada por Sherry Blendy... ¡Yukino Aguria!_ -las mencionadas hicieron su entrada e ingresaron al ring.

 **-** _ **Yukino, la representante máxima del team Orland ahora que Minerva no esta capacitada para pelear. Sin duda es igual de talentosa que su compañera.**_

- _Y su oponente, de Norwich, Inglaterra... ¡Kagura Mikazuchi!-_ la nombrada entró con"Stars In The Night" de fondo.

 **-Un combate que a simple vista no parece muy importante, pero en realidad tiene cierto nivel de importancia.**

 _ **-Asi es, la ganadora puede ir escalando puestos en la tabla y ¿Quien sabe? Si ganan muchos combates se puede convertir en la contendiente numero 1.**_

 **-Suena la campana, veamos que sucede... Empiezan ambas rivales forcejeando. Kagura con su fuerza empieza a ganar terreno, busca el "candado", pero Yukino patea sus piernas. Y otra vez castiga las piernas de Kagura para después rematar con un codazo a la cabeza derribándola.**

 _ **-No se puede subestimar asi a Yukino, Kagura al parecer lo hizo y lo pagó caro.**_

 **-Y ahora la miembro del team Orland es la del "candado" al cuello de Kagura, que aún asi esta buscando levantarse ¡Y lo consigue, ademas se libera del agarre! ¡Short-arm clothesline! Otro más, y un tercero para dejar tirada a Aguria.**

 _ **-Hay que decirlo, Kagura es alguien muy difícil de vencer, ademas de una de las divas mas habilidosas en la categoría. No por nada fue la campeona mas joven de la categoría.**_

 **-Ahí esta ella levantando a Yukino ¡Fallaway Slam! Brutal maniobra, sin embargo se levanta ¡Y recibe una running knee cortesía de la "Anti Diva"! Rueda afuera para evitar mas ataques.**

 _ **-Hasta que le da un respiro. Hoy parece que Mikazuchi entró en modo de ataque continuo, jeje.**_

 **-Sin duda es una luchadora admirable. Mientras tanto Yukino se esta recuperando junto a su compañera Sherry, la cuenta va en 4... ¡Pero Kagura no piensa esperar, corre desde el borde del ring! ¡Cannonball senton sobre ambas!**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! Eso no me lo esperaba, sabia que la "diva del mañana" saldría a atacar a ambas pero no así. Estan todas desparramadas por el suelo.**_

 **-Kagura se levanta, envía a Yukino al ring, y la sigue ella ¡Espera, Sherry la tomó rápidamente de las piernas y Yukino aprovecha para lanzarse al ataque! El árbitro no vio la acción ilegal ¡Jumping Snapmare! Tiene a Kagura de rodillas en el ring ahora ¡La ataca con las Yes Kicks! Aqui viene la ultima, grita antes "Yukino mode" ¡Y ahora si, running dropkick para rematar! ¡Busca la cuenta! ¡1, 2, se salva Kagura!**

 _ **-Vaya, solo necesitaba un "ayudín" para tomar la delantera en el combate.**_

 **-Peligro para Mikazuchi, Aguria buscará el Facebuster. Logra zafarse, codazo a la cara de Yukino ¡Y Side Kick cuando trató de regresar! ¡Kagura busca la cuenta, 1! Y no pasa de ahí.**

 _ **-Necesita ser menos desesperada si quiere llevarse el triunfo.**_

 **-La "Anti Diva" lanza a su rival a la esquina, se acerca rápidamente pero se termina llevando una doble patada ¡Se prepara para una missile dropkick Yukino, ya esta en la tercera! ¡Ahí va! ¡No, fue esquivada!**

 _ **-Ah, que caída, cayó prácticamente sentada por suerte aunque igual es doloroso. Ay, ay, justo en las "nachas".**_

 **-Ahora es Kagura quien aprovechará su ventaja, la miembro del team Orland aun asi intenta atacar, sin embargo es atrapada ¡Cradle DDT! Y me parece que es todo... ¡1, 2, 3! Se terminó ¡Kagura Mikazuchi ha ganado!**

 **-** _ **Gran victoria de la "Anti Diva", demuestra que aun es una fuerza dominante en la categoría.**_

 **-¿Quien sabe? Tal vez algún dia la veamos como retadora número 1 al título otra vez.**

* * *

Pasada una hora, en los vestuarios...

Kagura se encontró con su ex compañera Millianna, la cual había tenido una mala noche. Aunque la "diva del mañana" no pensaba exactamente en consolarla.

-Vaya, parece que al fin te has dado cuenta-dijo a manera de burla Kagura-Yo lo dije, Cana como campeón y como persona es una porquería...

-Si, aunque eso no significa que tu estés muy lejos de ser distinta a ella-contestó Millianna sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Como dices?

-Que Cana y tu no son diferentes. Ambas persiguen de manera egoísta sus objetivos. Harían cualquier cosa con tal de ser campeonas.

-Parece que aun no entiendes del todo-manteniendo una expresión fría Kagura se acercó y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña-Esto es FTWE, esto es la categoría de divas ¿Crees que una campeona de verdad se preocupa por cosas como el éxito ajeno, el éxito de sus compañeras? ... No, cada campeón o campeona individual lo es por buscar su propio beneficio-inmediatamente Millianna la apartó.

-En verdad no te conozco, Kagura...-susurró con la mirada baja, aguantando las lagrimas-¿Quien eres? ¿Que pasó con la Kagura que nos trajo de las categorías inferiores porque quería una "revolución"? ¿Que, era solo un cuento? ¿¡Acaso no eramos amigas!?-en esta ultima oración alzó el tono de voz y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-No me hables de amistad, cuando después de tanto tiempo que nos conocemos decidiste ponerte del lado de Cana-frunció mas el ceño Kagura-Y la verdad te mereces lo que te esta pasando-le dio un ligero empujón.

-Tu también te lo mereces. Mira tu situación, estas tan sola como yo-le devolvió el empujón y se dispuso a marcharse. El duelo verbal las había afectado a ambas casi por igual.

-¡Millianna!-la llamó antes de que se fuera-Tu y yo, el próximo lunes-retó Mikazuchi recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la "Lass Kicker".

* * *

 **-Hola a todos, estamos en otra Monday Night y con combates que hasta ahora mantienen la calidad.**

 _ **-Tal vez discrepo de algunos resultados pero bueno... Ahora es el turno de que las divas muestren lo suyo.**_

 _-El siguiente combate ha sido pactado a una caída. Primero, aproximándose al ring, de Norwich, Inglaterra... ¡Kagura Mikazuchi!-_ la de cabello oscuro hizo su aparición y subió al ring, parecía algo confiada-Y su oponente, de Dublín, Irlanda... ¡Millianna!-la mencionada ingresó usando las habituales gafas de sus entradas.

 **-El público parece emocionado de presenciar esta contienda. Y sin duda debe serlo, considerando que fueron dos amigas muy unidas en el pasado.**

 _ **-Exacto, ese es el factor. Ademas de ser muy talentosas y queridas por el público. Un enfrentamiento de dos nacidas en el Reino Unido.**_

 **-Técnicamente no, Millianna es de Dublín, no está en Irlanda del Norte.**

 _ **-Ah, tienes razón. Da igual, al menos ambas son europeas.**_

 **-Suena la campana e inicia este combate entre las dos ex compañeras de K.C.M. Forcejeo en el medio del ring apenas comenzado el combate. Estan igualadas pero Kagura ataca con un cabezazo para sacar ventaja, otro mas para dejar mareada a su rival ¡Short-arm clothesline!**

 _ **-La brutalidad de Kagura parece estar al 100% hoy.**_

 _ **-**_ **Kagura busca un segundo clothesline ¡Pero Millianna no solo la esquiva sino que revierte el movimiento y le aplica un Armbar! Sin embargo estan cerca de las cuerdas y la "Anti Diva" logra un rope break.**

 **-** _ **Creo que el uso tan repentino de esa llave al brazo deja claro que ninguna de las dos va a contenerse.**_

 **-Mikazuchi logra ponerse de pie rápidamente pero se encuentra con los múltiples antebrazos europeos de Millianna. Esta última luego de una buena dosis de estos toma algo de carrera y termina el combo con una drop kick, la mandó afuera del ring.**

 _ **-Tremendo sin duda.**_

 **-La "lass kicker" baja del ring para seguir castigando a su rival. Otro european uppercut, sin embargo Kagura le responde con un codazo, empiezan a intercambiar rápidos golpes. Millianna de repente empuja a la "diva del mañana" contra el muro de contención, y luego de eso la toma del cabello y busca impactar su cabeza contra el borde del ring ¡Oh, Kagura revirtió el movimiento y Millianna terminó con la cara estampada en el costado del cuadrilátero!**

 _ **-¡Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta! Por mi que se sigan golpeando asi toda la noche.**_

 **-No concuerdo con tu opinión... Y Kagura acaba de regresar al ring a Millianna, esta sin embargo trata de atacarla cuando esta subiendo. La británica esquiva haciéndola quedar con la mitad del cuerpo afuera ¡Múltiples rodillazos al vientre de la irlandesa! Una vez finalizado el castigo sube a la esquina, se prepara para rematar ¡No, Millianna no se rinde y toma de una pierna a su oponente para que caiga!**

 _ **-¿Será karma por lo de la semana pasada?**_

 **-Ahora si es el turno de volver al ataque por parte de la de Dublín. Lluvia de puñetazos para después terminar con una Corner Springboard Side Kick. Mikazuchi trata de quedarse de pie ¡Japanese Arm Drag por parte de Millianna seguido de un Leg Drop!**

 **-** _ **Es impresionante la combinación que acaba de realizar, devastadora para su contrincante.**_

 **-¿Buscara la cuenta? Al parecer no, segundo Leg Drop ¡Y un tercero, ahora si! ¡1, 2, se salva Kagura! Millianna no para, busca una llave al brazo, pero Mikazuchi logra zafarse con facilidad.**

 _ **-Cuando la "lass kicker" pasa a dominar el combate puede ser muy peligrosa. Kagura debe reaccionar pronto.**_

 **-Y ahí esta la irlandesa, levantando a Mikazuchi para ejecutarle su próximo movimiento... La prepara... ¡Exploder Suplex! Prácticamente la de Inglaterra quedo en el centro del ring con ese suplex. Buscara cubrirla nuevamente para la cuenta ¡1, 2, y casi 3! Kagura sigue salvándose.**

 _ **-Que resistencia después de la ultima ofensiva. Por cierto, mira la repetición, ese suplex estuvo muy bien ejecutado. Además escucha al público, algunos corearon "Suplex City!" cuando lo hizo. Me da buenos recuerdos de Acnologia, jeje.**_

 **-Kagura quiere volver al combate, forcejea con Millianna, la castiga de repente con varios puñetazos y la manda la las cuerdas ¡Side kick cuando volvía! Ahora que la de Irlanda trata de levantarse Mikazuchi la toma del cabello y golpea su cabeza contra la lona. Con su oponente mareada ahora si le permite levantarse ¡Page-Turner! ¡Busca la cuenta, 1, 2! ¡Se salva Millianna!**

 _ **-Este combate ha sido intenso hasta ahora. Pero creo que una de las dos pronto cederá.**_

 _ **-**_ **Kagura es la primera en levantarse, buscará aplicar mas castigo a Milliana ¡Momento! ¡La "lass kicker" aprovechó un descuido y atrapó uno de sus brazos! ¡Es el Dis-arm-her! Están casi en el centro, es poco probable que Mikazuchi alcance las cuerdas.**

 _ **-Solo hay que ver la manera en la que Kagura esta desesperadamente buscando moverse o golpear a Millianna.**_

 **-Esta desesperada y parece que pronto se rendirá ¡No, le acaba de dar un golpe que desestabiliza a la irlandesa! Espera ¿Eso fue limpio? Pareció casi un arañazo a la espalda de Millianna. Y Kagura aprovechó para librarse de su rival ya que el arbitro no vio la sucia maniobra.**

 _ **-Exageras, fue apenas un toquecito con las uñas porque no la alcanzaba del todo para empujarla o golpearla.**_

 **-Las dos se levantan ¡Forcejean y gana Millianna, manda a Kagura contra una de las esquinas! Sigue atacando la irlandesa, va a buscar a su oponente ¡Uh! Se golpea contra la esquina ya que Mikazuchi se movió en el ultimo segundo y después le dio un codazo. La "anti Diva" tiene a su merced a la de Dublín, la prepara... ¡Cradle DDT!**

 _ **-Es todo...**_

 **-¡1, 2, 3! Ha finalizado el combate y quien se quedó con la victoria es Kagura Mikazuchi. Momento, parece que no quedó satisfecha con eso, fue a buscar a Millianna fuera del ring cuando esta planeaba irse.**

 _ **-Oh, esto va a ponerse bueno.**_

 **-Golpea brutalmente a Millianna fuera del cuadrilátero, la toma del cabello... ¡Y la estampa contra una de las mesas de los comentaristas! Sigue dándole puñetazos, aun ya estando casi indefensa la irlandesa.**

 _ **-Cuando se trata de brutalidad, Kagura puede dar lecciones.**_

 **-Deja respirar por fin a su víctima y ahora la "diva del mañana" empieza a desarmar una de las mesas. Esto no se ve nada bien, es obvio que le dará el "tiro de gracia".**

 _ **-Por lo menos no es nuestra mesa.**_

 _ **-**_ **Tiene todo dispuesto ¡Pero Millianna se resiste, intenta contraatacar! Aunque su pronto es dominada por Kagura, la vuelven a golpear contra la mesa y ahora si, la sube a la mesa de comentaristas.**

 _ **-Me pregunto que le hará.**_

 **-Por la forma en que la toma es... Si ¡K.T.O! La llave de sumisión es aplicada a Millianna que no tarda mucho en gritar por el dolor que le causa. Mikazuchi solo imprime mas fuerza, quiere "destruir" completamente a su ex amiga.**

 _ **-Ahora mismo creo que si le vendría bien una compañera a Millianna, jeje.**_

La tortura pareció ser interrumpida cuando se oyó un tema conocido tanto para Kagura como parte del público.

 **-¡Mira nada mas quien ha aparecido! ¡Es Erza! ¡Erza hizo acto de presencia en este lunes!**

 _ **-¿Acaso la "reina de corazones" viene por Kagura?**_

 **-Parece que si, se aproxima rápidamente a este sector. Kagura suelta a la irlandesa y se va antes de que Scarlet la alcance.**

 _ **-Tampoco hubiera sido inteligente quedarse.**_

Ya una vez que Mikazuchi llegó a la rampa se atrevió a enfrentar miradas con Erza que se acercó a Millianna para verificar su estado.

 **-Esto huele a rivalidad y siento que muy pronto veremos un enfrentamiento entre estas dos divas.**

 _ **-Si, no creo que ninguna de las dos deje pasar esto de largo. Mas con lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.**_

* * *

Después del programa, en el backstage.

-¡Kagura! Detente de una vez y escúchame-le llamaba Erza con severidad mientras la seguía, ambas caminaban pero a un ritmo bastante acelerado.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo. Y menos si se trata de la misma aburrida charla.

-¿Y acaso te parece que está bien lo que haces? Ser asi con alguien como Millianna, alguien que fue alguna vez tu amiga ¿Eso te parece correcto?-de repente, ante ella Kagura frenó y se volteó a mirarla fijamente.

-Exactamente, ella "fue" mi amiga, en tiempo pasado, y ahí es donde se queda. Al igual que tu, alguien que era mi amiga y que ahora no es mas que un mal recuerdo-soltó con frialdad-No hay mas que decir.

-Kagura...-Scarlett frunció mas el ceño y apretó los puños-Entonces debemos que hablen los golpes. El próximo programa, tu y yo.

-Je, claro...-la "Anti Diva" sonrió un poco y se retiró.

* * *

Ya el Jueves...

 **-Seguimos aquí damas y caballeros esto es la FTWE y lo que viene a continuación es un combate que fue pactado desde el Lunes.**

 _ **-El universo de la categoría femenina actualmente esta lleno de rivalidades pero la que destacó el Lunes fue la de Erza y Kagura.**_

El tema "Stars In The Night" resonó en la arena y la "Anti Diva" hizo su aparición.

 _-El siguiente combate está pactado a una caída. Primero, de Norwich, Inglaterra, ella es ¡Kagura!_ -Mikazuchi subió al ring y esperó a su rival, la cual enseguida se hizo presente- _Y su oponente, la retadora, de Alberta, Canadá... ¡Erza!_

 **-Cuanto amor por parte del público a la "reina de corazones". Siempre los fans gustan de verla luchar.**

 _ **-Esperemos que esta vez no salga en camilla, con tremenda rival que tiene en frente.**_

 _ **-**_ **Juventud contra experiencia ¿Cual ganará? Ahora mismo suena la campana e inicia este combate... Kagura se lanza ferozmente a golpear a Erza, la acorrala contra una esquina sin darle mucho tiempo de reacción. Aun asi el arbitro la obliga a apartarse un poco.**

 _ **-Si, esto ya pinta mal para Erza.**_

 **-Kagura toma algo de carrera y regresa al ataque pero Erza responde con un codazo a la mandíbula y continua con un clothesline. La de Inglaterra intenta contraatacar pero es atrapada e impactada con un front powerslam de la canadiense.**

 _ **-Bueno, bueno, tal vez me equivoqué...**_

 **-Y Scarlet esta levantando a su rival, intenta aplicarle otro movimiento pero esta escurre y ataca velozmente con un Short-arm clothesline. Otro más... ¡Prueba impactar con una superkick pero Erza se aparta del camino!**

 _ **-La agilidad de ambas es envidiable.**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Erza logra atrapar por detrás a Kagura! ¡Belly to back suplex! Que buena ejecución de esa maniobra... Kagura rueda fuera del ring. Scarlet rápidamente la sigue... ¡Cae en la trampa, fuerte cabezazo por parte de la "Anti-Diva"! ¡La "reina de corazones" intenta mantenerse en pie! ¡Oh, High Knee!**

 _ **-Se nota que Mikazuchi no esta teniendo ni una pizca de piedad esta vez. Ya ha peleado antes con Scarlet y creo que nunca la vimos de esta manera.**_

 **-Concuerdo... Mas castigo para la canadiense ahora que Kagura estrelló su cabeza contra el borde del ring. La británica parece querer terminar con ella fuera del cuadrilátero, el arbitro sigue contando, va en 5, casi 6. La "Diva del mañana" sube al borde ¡Somersault Senton! ¡Pero increíblemente es revertido en medio del aire! Ahora Kagura esta a merced de los brazos de Erza ¡Sitout Powerbomb!**

 _ **-¿Es enserio? ¡Auch! ¿Será esto un "buenas noches" para Kagura!**_

 **-No lo se, parece que si. Erza regresa al ring con la cuenta en 8... ¡Y Kagura se levanta! Estallido de fuerza de esta señorita que no desea perder el combate. El tiempo la apresura, ya van 9 ¡Trastabilla un poco y lo logra!**

 _ **-Casi hasta yo cuento el 10.**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Erza enseguida busca derribarla con su Discus clothesline, sin embargo es esquivada! ¡Side kick de Kagura cuando se daba la vuelta! ¡Busca el conteo! ¡1... 2... Se salva Scarlet!**

 _ **-Parecía casi un triunfo milagroso de la "Diva del mañana". Bueno, al menos ahora puede respirar un poco.**_

 **-Se toman su tiempo para volver a estar de pie. Mikazuchi toma a su adversaria y la manda contra la esquina con una fuerza tremenda ¡Comienza a propinarle varios pisotones en el pecho! Toma del cabello a Erza, la lleva un poco mas cerca del centro ¡Page-Turner! ¡Cubre! ¡1, 2, y otra vez se libera Erza!**

 _ **-Que frustrante debe ser para ella. Esta bombardeando de ataques y aun asi no lo consigue.**_

 **-¡Nuevamente iba a levantar a Erza para atacarla pero esta la sorprende con un Snap Suplex! ¡Y un segundo Suplex llega! ¡Discus Clothesline que esta vez si da en el blanco! ¡La "reina de corazones" busca la cuenta luego de una brillante ofensiva! ¡1, 2... Casi 3!**

 _ **-Si la espalda de Kagura hablara se quejaría a montones.**_

 **-Le cuesta mucho levantarse luego de tanto daño recibido. Parece que Erza aprovechara eso... Toma carrera con las cuerdas, pisotón a la espalda, regresa por el otro lado ¡Low front dropkick! ¡Intenta con el pin! Y solo llega al 1...**

 _ **-¿Te diste cuenta de que hicieron como 4 pins seguidos? 2 de cada una.**_

 **-Es algo curioso... Erza levanta a Kagura para un Michinoku Driver, esta sin embargo se escurre e intenta un roll up ¡Falla! ¡Quedo atorada y ahora la canadiense busca usar su mejor llave, Sharpshooter! ¡Sharpshooter en busca de la rendición!**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! Kagura tendrá que intentar resistir o huir a las cuerdas... Me duele el solo escuchar sus gritos.**_

 **-Parece que está optando por la segunda opción. Veamos si llega a las cuerdas o se rinde... Se arrastra... Continua y... Lo consigue ¡Rope break!**

 _ **-Vamos, vamos, suéltala ya Erza, que después andas haciéndote la niña buena y todo eso pero bien que te cuesta seguir las reglas al pie de la letra...**_

 _ **-**_ **La "reina de corazones" busca regresar a su asedio ¡Kagura sorprende con una single leg dropkick! Erza se refugia en una esquina pero su rival corre hacia ella ¡High knee!**

 _ **-Reaccionó, reaccionó cuando era necesario. "¿Quieren a Erza?" Pregunta ante la reacción negativa de este público repleto de canadienses al parecer.**_

 **-Creo que la actitud es lo importante aqui.**

 _ **-Y Kagura tiene actitud, mayuyerismo del bueno.**_

 **-Ahí esta obligando nuevamente a su rival a estar en pie. Y considero innecesario comentar el hecho de que se acaba de lamer la mano para abofetear... ¡Erza esquiva! Kagura improvisa una Side Kick que es atrapada con facilidad ¡Nuevo Sharpshooter por parte de Scarlet y esto puede ser todo!**

 _ **-Eso fue inesperado...**_

 **-La británica se desespera, la pelirroja la arrastra al centro y sigue ejecutando la poderosa llave... ¡Kagura se rinde! ¡Kagura acaba de rendirse!**

 _ **-Ay no, después de tanta lucha no puede ser que haya perdido. Bueno, no siempre se puede ser Natsu.**_

 **-¡Victoria de Erza, la "reina de corazones" ha vencido a la "Anti-Diva"!**

Mientras alzaba los brazos victoriosa, la ganadora no pudo evitar observar a quien alguna vez fue su amiga. Notó en su expresión algo mas que solo dolor físico y casi se sentía mal ella misma por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron hasta llegar al siguiente PPV...

Kagura no tenía ningún combate titular o pactado para esa fecha asi que fue invitada por una de las pocas amigas que le quedaban a juntarse esa noche.

Luego de tener que subir las escaleras de aquel edificio, puesto que el elevador estaba descompuesto para su mala suerte, se tomo su tiempo para tocar la puerta.

-Ya va-escuchó una voz masculina contestarle del otro lado, seguido de un "espera" que parecía venir de su amiga, aunque la puerta se abrió.

Rara y algo bochornosa fue la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos. El mismísimo Natsu Dragneel, una de las principales caras de la compañía, con el cabello mojado y tan solo una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

-... Hola Natsu-ya sabia que él y Wendy eran pareja, y francamente tenia entendido que era alguien despistado. Por otro lado tampoco había mucha diferencia con como vio antes a "Salamander" en sus luchas, pero el contexto o tal vez el hecho de saber que no llevaba nada mas puesto la incomodaban.

-Emm... Hola Kagura... ¿Era noche de chicas?-preguntó el de cabello rosa volteando a ver a Wendy que recién se acercaba.

-Si, algo asi ¿No te lo había dicho?-contesto la de cabello azul.

-Creo que no... ¿Entonces quieres que salga un rato para que puedan... Hacer cosas de chicas? O lo que sea-esa pregunta le pareció un tanto hilarante a su novia, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, quédate. Puedes estar en nuestro cuarto y nosotras en la sala.

-Genial, tengo toda la noche para ver la maratón de películas de zombies-como si se tratara de un niño Dragneel se fue a la habitación.

-Lo siento, sigo tratando de que no haga cosas asi-se disculpó Marvell una vez que se fue Natsu-¿Como estás, Kagura?

-Bueno... Solo puedo decir que he estado mejor-contestó Mikazuchi sin siquiera fingir una sonrisa-¿Y tu? ¿Como te trata la vida de semi retirada?

-Oye, no lo llames así. Solo decidí darme un descanso de los encordados un tiempo. Vi que tal vez la categoría necesitaba algo de aire fresco y además con la lesión de Natsu prefiero quedarme aquí en casa a cuidarlo para que no se sobre exija ni haga algo tonto.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo mas crees que seguirá?

-Tal vez hasta 5 meses...-respondió bajando la cabeza.

-¿5 meses? Wendy, el mundo del wrestling te necesita ahora, la categoría te necesita, YO te necesito-dijo Kagura tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz-No puedo con Cana yo sola, y aun si pudiera toda la división es un desastre.

La de mas baja estatura la miró unos segundos.

-¿No crees que exageras? Vamos, Kagura, antes, cuando eramos rivales, nunca hubieras dicho algo asi-le puso una mano en un hombro-Eres una chica fuerte y se que podrás sacar esta situación adelante-le sonrió y su amiga respondió también con una sonrisa aunque un poco mas débil.

-Gracias, Wendy.

-No hay de que. En fin, vamos a ponernos cómodas, que de lo contrario nos quedaremos hablando toda la noche cerca de la puerta-comentó divertida mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba a la sala, seguida por la británica.

Estuvieron alrededor de 1 hora comiendo chocolates, bebiendo margaritas y mirando programas de TV al azar.

 _ **-**_ ¿Sabes? Cada vez que veo a alguna actriz de un drama barato llorando siento que cualquiera de la categoría podría actuar mejor-comento Kagura llevándose un chocolate a la boca.

-Cierto, no engañan a nadie-agregó riéndose un poco Wendy y siguió cambiando de canal hasta que uno de ellos captó la atención de su amiga.

-Espera, déjalo ahí-le indicó la de cabello púrpura sin quitar la vista de la tele.

-Kagura... Esto...-la pareja de Natsu se preocupó un poco debido a que lo que se mostraba en la pantalla era la pelea de Millianna contra Cana por el campeonato de las Divas.

-Por favor, solo... Déjalo hasta que termine la pelea...-pidió en un tono un poco mas débil Mikazuchi.

Marvell decidió hacerle caso por esa vez, aunque se imaginaba que eso no le hacia nada bien a su amiga.

Millianna dominaba a su rival cómodamente en la lucha, ya la tenia acorralada hasta que, al ejecutar su llave final, el padre de Cana, Gildarts Clive, distrajo al árbitro para que su hija pudiera hacer un movimiento sucio para escapar, derribar a la irlandesa y ejecutar la poderosa _Figura Cuatro_ y modificarlo ademas en una _Figura Ocho._

 **-¡Se rinde, Millianna se rinde! ¡Ha sucumbido bajo la llave de Cana y por eso la campeona retiene su título! ¡Ha ganado Cana de manera bastante polémica nuevamente!**

-Creo que ya voy a cambiarle...-dijo Wendy dudando un poco.

-Espera, hay mas-advirtió Kagura y tenía razón.

Después de la lucha Meredy, la lider del Team B.A.D, subió al ring. Al principio solo parecía felicitar a la campeona y querer agredir a Millianna, aunque luego de despachar a la de Irlanda atacó a Cana también.

-Parece que la nueva retadora por el título apareció rápido...-comentó la de cabello azul.

-Hmp, ahora si quieres cambia de canal, ya he visto suficiente...-dijo la británica cerrando los ojos un momento-Bueno, nunca está de mas algo de competencia.

-Kagura... No te voy a decir que no lo hagas, pero ten cuidado, si te exiges demasiado...-notando uno de los moretones, Marvell volvió a preocuparse.

-Tu dijiste antes que podría levantar la categoría por mi cuenta ¿Verdad? Bueno ¿Que mejor manera que convirtiéndome en campeona rápidamente?

-E-escucha, si, dije eso, p-pero... No asi, debe ser algo mas calmado, paso a paso. Si te apresuras demasiado puedes terminar...-Kagura no la dejó completar la frase, solo se levantó y se aproximó a la salida-¡Aguarda, Kagura!

-Se esta haciendo tarde, Wendy, creo que me iré a casa a descansar un poco-la Anti Diva estaba de espaldas a ella, ya había abierto la puerta para marcharse.

-¿Que estás diciendo? Aun no es ni medianoche-la contradijo la "semi retirada", que acostumbraba a quedarse hasta esas horas o más tarde con su compañera. Sin embargo se resignó rápidamente-Al menos déjame pedirte un taxi.

-Tranquila, ya lo haré yo una vez que baje-Mikazuchi se volteó un poco para sonreírle tratando de que se quedara tranquila.

-Esta bien...-Wendy la dejó marchar aunque solo un par de pasos hasta recordar un detalle-Kagura ¿Que sucedió con Erza?-la ausencia de la canadiense a la típica reunión entre amigas recién había sido percatada.

Y esa pregunta fue algo dura para Kagura, estuvo callada unos segundos hasta improvisar una respuesta.

-¿No has estado viendo luchas últimamente, verdad?-la miró de reojo y notó que la de cabello azul negaba con la cabeza. Hecho esto se marchó, dejando aun con algunas dudas y preocupaciones a Marvell.

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y ya en la planta baja del edificio se detuvo, recuperando algo de aire e intentando contener las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser asi?-no pudo aguantar y se cubrió el rostro para limpiar algunas de las gotas que dejó escapar-¿Por qué duele? ...-aspiró y se dirigió fuera del edificio.

A pesar de lo que le dijo a Wendy, esa noche no podría descansar, sus pensamientos no iban a permitírselo. Esa noche solo los malos recuerdos la acompañarían.

 **Continuará...**

 _ **Ah... Al fin, terminé este primer capítulo del Road To Wrestlemania de Kagura. Por ahora estoy analizando la posibilidad de que sean 3 capítulos igual que la historia de Natsu.**_

 _ **También debo decir que sigo basándome en parte en storylines de la WWE. Asi que esto parecerá un poco a lo previo a Wrestlemania 32, pero a la vez algo modificado XD**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Traté de hacer algo distinto a lo que venia haciendo con Natsu y su esquema de combates.**_

 _ **Nuevamente agradezco el apoyo de todos con el fic. Y espero saber lo que opinan asi que no sean tímidos ni se contengan con los reviews.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **PD: Perdonen la tardanza y los errores.**_

 _ **PD2: Subiendo el archivo se me dieron miles de errores por hacerlo en word online. Apenas pude rescatar los formatos. Espero que al menos sea legible...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania. Kagura 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, ect, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Se sentía fatal, deprimida, solitaria y con insomnio. Esa fue la tortura que soportó Mikazuchi hasta la llegada de la noche del lunes. No había otra cosa que la animara en ese entonces mas que subirse a un ring y hacer lo que mejor sabia hacer.

Aunque claro, su alegría se fue en parte abajo cuando le anunciaron no solo que no pelearía sino que ademas todas las luchadoras de la categoría femenina habían sido invitadas a una ceremonia que Cana se hacía a ella misma por alcanzar los 100 días como campeona.

Le revolvía el estómago pero de todas formas decidió ir al igual que todas.

Y ahí estaba ella, cerca de las cuerdas del ring escuchando las fanfarroneadas de Cana y su padre. Era increíble lo odiosa que podía ser esa mujer, ni siquiera podía aceptar que mereciera tal prestigio.

Trató de mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa. Una de estas fue echarle un vistazo a quienes se encontraban allí, obviamente la mayoría de sus compañeras con una expresión parecida a la suya, las únicas que no estaban eran Millianna y Meredy.

Justo cuando parecía que la campeona iba a demostrar algo de humildad su frase dio otra vez un giro egocéntrico.

-Se acabó, yo me largo...-gruñó Kagura y se bajó del ring para emprender rumbo a los vestuarios.

Apenas lo hizo otras luchadoras la imitaron, a pesar de los pedidos de Cana de que se quedaran, hasta dejar solo a la familia de Gildarts.

Pero alguien mas se había quedado, ya con un micrófono en mano, y se trataba de Erza.

-Cana...-la llamó en tono suave haciendo que la campeona se girara a verla-Primero que todo, no me pareces una mala chica, te conozco desde que estabas en el territorio de desarrollo y se que podrías ser una campeona muy capaz si te lo propusieras... Pero también tengo que decir que mientras sigas utilizando las artimañas o "ayudas" de tu padre para ganar no puedes considerarte ni cerca de llamarte una campeona digna-añadió lo último con tono mas serio.

-Espera, espera...-se notaba por la expresión que tenia Alberona que se había ofendido por lo dicho-¿Acaso tu me vas a decir como hacer las cosas? Ja ¿Que te has creído para venir a hablarme de eso? Si es obvio que solo eres una "cosa" olvidada en la categoría femenina.

-Escucha, Cana, solo trato de ayudarte, porque enserio quiero lo mejor para jóvenes talentos como tu... No, quiero lo mejor para la categoría entera.

-Entonces mejor solo cierra la boca y apártate de mi camino-para añadir mas soberbia a la frase Gildarts remató con su típico "Woo!".

Kagura se había detenido en la rampa, estaba observando lo que ocurría.

-Ok... Creo que será una lección por las malas-apenas dijo eso Scarlet abofeteó a la leyenda de FTWE, derribándolo, para después atrapar a su hija con el Sharpshooter.

 **-¡Wow! Increíble demostración de poder por parte de Erza.**

 _ **-Pero que maleducada, bien que fue una de las invitadas a la ceremonia y no solo abofetea a alguien como Gildarts sino que ataca a la campeona.**_

 **-Yo creo que es lo mejor que podía pasar esta noche. Y ya esta el padre sobreprotector sacando a su adolorida hija del ring.**

Kagura no pudo evitar sonreír antes de irse.

No fue sorpresa que minutos mas tarde se supiera que Erza iría por el título.

Pero lo que si fue toda una sorpresa fue la traición de las compañeras de Meredy del team B.A.D. Siendo salvada de una paliza aun peor por Millianna.

-"Al parecer es cierto, no se puede confiar en nadie..."-pensó Kagura dejando de observar el monitor.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que ya te vas pequeña perdedora-antes de que saliera rumbo al estacionamiento se topó con Lisanna, la cual aún hablaba con ese acento ruso que la hacía mas irritante.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? No se, tal vez afeitarle el pecho y la espalda a Bickslow-devolvió Kagura-Le vendría bien después de todo...

-Al menos yo si conozco el sabor del éxito.

-¿Sabor del éxito? Si, claro, si ser mánager te hace dueña de sus títulos. Debe ser una linda manera de ganar, sin pelear en un ring toda tu vida.

-¿Te crees mucho, cerda británica? Estoy segura de que podría vencerte en una lucha.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que te parece ahora mismo?

-Hmp, no veo la necesidad de ensuciarme ahora, pero pronto tendrás lo que te mereces-contestó con mirada altiva la mánager antes de retirarse.

-"¿Y a esta que cosa le picó?"-Mikazuchi negó con la cabeza y se fue antes de seguir encontrándose con indeseables.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y fue el turno de volver a luchar para Kagura, en un combate que se podría considerar "simple" para ella.

Se enfrentaría en un 1 vs 1 a Sorano Aguria.

Antes de ir a esperar su turno para entrar vio en los vestidores a Lisanna, lo cual le resultó extrañamente incómodo.

De todas formas se convenció de que solo era su imaginación y se concentro en lo principal para ella: Ganar.

 _-El siguiente combate esta pactado a una caída... Primero de Raleigh, Carolina Del Norte ¡Sorano Aguria!-_ la mencionada ingresó con una reacción no muy animada por parte de los fans- _Y su oponente... De Norwich, Inglaterra ¡Kagura!-_ no tardó nada en aparecer la británica, bastante segura de si misma.

 **-Y ya comienza otro emocionante combate de la categoría de las féminas de FTWE.**

 _ **-Ademas podemos añadir el condimento de que son dos mayuyeras, o al menos lo son a medias. Por un lado la "Anti-Diva" y por el otro la "Hot-Angel".**_

 **-Dos señoritas que se han visto las caras desde que estaban en el territorio de desarrollo mas o menos. Por ahora Sorano es la que inicia con la ofensiva golpeando de la nada con un antebrazo que parece solo molestar a Kagura. E insiste con otro mas, y otro, y ya la británica se cansó, rodillazo al estómago de Sorano.**

 _ **-Uh, recalco, ninguna de ellas es una "buena niña", por eso este combate tendrá un buen contenido como el que a mi me gusta.**_

 **-Me alegro por ti, compañero... ¡Rodillazo a la cara de Sorano! Algo me dice que Kagura puede aplastar fácilmente a su rival, o al menos eso está demostrando... Y ya la está obligando a levantarse... ¡Tremendo Fisherman Suplex! ¡1, 2, y se salva Sorano!**

 _ **-Este combate se habría acabado demasiado pronto, aunque la agresividad de la "Anti Diva" no es nueva, ya nos tiene acostumbrados a veces a este tipo de acciones.**_

 _ **-**_ **Kagura la está obligando a ponerse de pie nuevamente... Codazo en el estómago por parte de Aguria ¡Snap suplex cerca de las cuerdas! Buen movimiento de Sorano.**

 _ **-Bastante, no hay que confiarse cuando te enfrentas a ella.**_

 **-Ya esta atrapando a Kagura en el Indian Deathlock, la llave de sumisión con las piernas... Esta presionando cada vez mas a su oponente... Pero esta llega a las cuerdas, el árbitro la obliga a soltarla.**

 _ **-¿Podrá ser este otro combate de "ida y vuelta"?**_

 **-Kagura busca refugio en una esquina... ¡Oh, corner foot choke! Sorano está estrangulando a la británica.**

 _ **-Está enojada, eso esta clarísimo, solo escucha como le grita "¿¡Crees que puedes subestimarme!?"**_

 **-Y ya la cuenta del arbitro llega a mas de 3, tiene que soltarla... Deja respirar a Kagura un momento, pero al parecer insistirá con la misma maniobra.**

 _ **-Le va a dejar una marca en el cuello a este paso.**_

 **-Ah, pero la diva del mañana le esta negando el ataque al detener su pie... Tiene atrapada la pierna de Sorano ¡Clothesline!**

 _ **-Oye, que buen equilibrio tuvo Sorano, claro, antes de que Mikazuchi la derribara.**_

 **-Es turno de la ofensiva de la de Norwich, toma del cabello a Aguria ¡Cabezazo! ¡Y otro más! La arrastra inmediatamente a una esquina y continua el castigo con pisotones a la zona media de la "Hot-Angel".**

 _ **-Ojalá esta ofensiva no apague el fuego en esta angelita.**_

 **-La arrastra y la cubre para la cuenta... ¡1... Y medio! Se salva Sorano. Kagura aprovecha que su rival está aún tirada para mirar al público y recordarles que esta es su "casa" ¡Aguria se levanta rápidamente cuando volvía! ¡Guillotine Choke con DDT para derribarla y atacarla también con varios puñetazos!**

 _ **-Ya lo dejó claro, no quiere que la subestimen.**_

 **-Intenta cubrir pero enseguida Kagura se la quita de encima. Sin embargo la estadounidense la atrapa con sus Bodyscissors.**

 _ **-Mira nada mas la fuerza de esas piernas, parecen de acero. Kagura en problemas con otra llave de sumisión.**_

 **-Tendrá que hacer un gran esfuerzo si lo que quiere es llegar a las cuerdas. Le cuesta mucho y Sorano continúa la presión...**

 _ **-La británica no le encuentra la vuelta, en cualquier momento pierde.**_

 **-Empieza a intentar separar las piernas de Sorano, pero ya en este punto está demasiado firme el agarre.**

 _ **-Hmm... ¿Soy yo o Kagura empezó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante? Me recuerda a mi abuelita.**_

 **-Creo que está queriendo tomar impulso... ¡Si, acaba de empujar con mucha fuerza hacia atrás y ahora quedo encima de Aguria! ¡Esto vale como pin, 1, 2, Sorano suelta antes de perder!**

 **-** _ **Que movimiento tan interesante, y yo que pensé que esto estaba cerca de terminar.**_

 **-Sorano busca seguir atacando, pero se encuentra con una Side Kick de Kagura. Aun** **así** **insiste... Y se termina llevando, 1, 2, 3 patadas seguidas para dejarla tiesa en la lona.**

 _ **-Impresionante combo de la "Anti Diva", casi que diría que le sacó música a la quijada en una de esas patadas.**_

 **-La tiene para cubrirla y... ¿Que es esto?** -comenzó a sonar "Attention!", tema que pertenecía a cierta compañera del "bruto búlgaro" **-¿¡Lisanna!? ¿Que hace ella aquí?**

 _ **-No se, tal vez pasa a saludar, a dar ánimos.**_

 **-Siento que se notan a leguas sus malas intenciones. Se paró cerca del ring y ahora entabló un duelo verbal con Kagura, la cual deja lo que estaba haciendo solo para discutir.**

 _ **-Podrán ser señoritas, pero aveces pueden tener un lenguaje como de camionero, jeje... Hey, mira a Sorano, mira a Sorano.**_

 **-Ahora son mas visibles las intenciones de Lisanna aquí. Ya dejó de discutir con la británica, la cual recuerda que está todavía en una lucha ¡Sorano sorprende con su spinning heel kick! ¡Kagura en problemas, 1... 2... Por poquito!**

 _ **-Ah... Tan cerca. Vamos Sorano, ahora si eres un ángel "on fire".**_

 _ **-**_ **Buscará el Angel Crush, su remate... Tiene atrapada a la oponente... ¡Kagura revierte y cambia de posiciones! ¡Cradle DDT! ¡Cubre! ¡1, 2, 3! Ha ganado la "diva del mañana", Kagura, damas y caballeros.**

 _ **-Bueno... Victoria sorprendente, y aun asi no me gustó mucho ese final, digo, pobre Sorano, hizo mucho esfuerzo en el combate.**_

 **-¡Ojo, que acaba de ingresar Lisanna al ring apenas terminó la contienda! ¡Patada al estómago de Kagura! ¡Facebuster! Increíble lo que acabamos de ver... ¿Cuales serán las razones de este ataque?**

 _ **-Pues, seguro que Kagura lanzó el primer insulto.**_

 **-Hay algo que me huele mal, y siento que no será lo último que veremos de Strauss.**

Mikazuchi observaba adolorida como Lisanna se retiraba "triunfante" junto con Aguria.

En los vestuarios, antes de irse, la británica presenció una entrevista a Lisanna. Llegó a escuchar palabras como "cambio" y "revolución en la categoría". Eso no sonaba nada bien, debía tener cuidado.

* * *

El siguiente Lunes el programa inició con Meredy en el ring. A pesar de haber sido traicionada seguía con firmes intenciones de ir por el título.

Se le sumó entonces Millianna, la cual también exigía una lucha por el cinturón.

-Señoritas...-aunque esperaban a la campeona, fue Kagura quien salió por la rampa-Creo que como son todavía un poco nuevas hace falta que les explique una o dos cosas de las "ligas mayores"... Ustedes no pueden venir a exigir una chance titular habiendo hecho tan poco, de hecho, el patético intento de Millianna dejó en claro que no están preparadas-la Anti Diva subió al ring donde estaban las otras dos féminas, que no estaban de humor para escucharla-Por otra parte, yo vengo trabajando muy duro desde hace como 2 años. Yo si he hecho méritos para exigir peleas por el campeonato.

-Y has perdido en todas las oportunidades recientes-le cortó su discurso Meredy, haciendo que la expresión de Kagura cambiara a una de enojo.

La discusión hubiera continuado de no ser porque fueron interrumpidas por el tema "Unity".

-Miren nada mas, se ven adorables discutiendo asi-increíblemente quien estaba acompañando al nuevo equipo "B.A.D" era Lisanna.

-Juvia cree que deberíamos hacerlas notar cual es su posición-añadió la de cabello azul.

-Estoy de acuerdo-se sumó Sorano.

 **-Esto es un verdadero desastre, han aparecido ahora también Lisanna, el equipo B.A.D y Sorano.**

 _ **-Se va a poner bueno, si que si. La campeona debe estar viendo esto y riéndose en los vestuarios.**_

 **-Todo indica que esta será una lucha de 3 vs 3. Ya está ingresando el árbitro al ring. Las miembros del equipo "Beautiful And Dangerous" y Sorano suben al ring mientras que Strauss observa todo desde un costado. Las designadas por cada equipo son Kagura y Sorano.**

 _ **-Justo ellas que se enfrentaron la semana pasada ¿Habrá venganza?**_

 **-Suena la campana y arranca. Kagura domina con candado al cuello de su rival, esta sin embargo logra liberarse y la manda a las cuerdas ¡Kagura esquiva el golpe y contraataca con una dropkick luego de volver a rebotar en las cuerdas!**

 _ **-Bueno... Le tomará tiempo si es lo que desea.**_

 **-Y Mikazuchi continua castigando a su oponente con short-arm clotheslines. Ya con Sorano derribada toma carrera para una high knee ¡Y Aguria la esquiva! ¡Roll-up para la cuenta, 1, 2! La pelea continua.**

 _ **-Que tremenda agilidad de Sorano para no solo esquivar el rodillazo sino también cubrir a su rival por sorpresa.**_

 **-¡Big boot de Sorano antes de que Kagura pudiera hacer algo al respecto! Ahora atrapa su pierna... ¡DDT para lastimar la extremidad de la Anti-Diva! ¡Y prosigue a atraparla en un Cobra Clutch!**

 _ **-¡Wow, está con todo!**_

 **-La británica resiste y... Logra llegar por suerte a las cuerdas. Tanto las compañeras de Sorano como las de Kagura están pidiendo para entrar. Aguria inmoviliza a su oponente con un mat slam y va a darle el cambio a Juvia.**

 _ **-Esto se pone mejor...**_

 **-Kagura duda de ir a darles el cambio a sus compañeras y prefiere finalmente ir a enfrentar cara a cara a la recién ingresada ¡Front flip clothesline de Juvia!**

 _ **-Fue mala idea el hacerse la valiente.**_

 **-¡E impacta con una Enzuigiri cuando Kagura quería recuperarse! Juvia es rápida y ya se está colocando en la cima de la esquina mas cercana.**

 _ **-Oh, un movimiento aéreo. Por cierto ¿Ya viste esas piernas que tiene? La "víbora" Fullbuster no sabe de lo que se pierde.**_

 **-Prefiero no meterme tanto en la vida personal de las estrellas de la empresa... Juvia espera a que Kagura se levante... ¡Diving Crossbody! ¡No, la británica la atrapa en medio del aire!**

 _ **-¡Madre mía, que fuerza!**_

 **-¡Fallaway Slam para quitarse de encima a Juvia! Y ahora es el momento en que la de Norwich debe aprovechar para dar el cambio. Se está moviendo como puede, con las fuerzas que le quedan...**

 _ **-Ojo que Juvia no va a quedar mucho tiempo tirada por ese impacto.**_

 **-Pues, ya se puso de pie y va con todo hacia Kagura ¡Cambio hecho y la mujer legal ahora es Millianna que entra con una rápida combinación de clotheslines! Y sigue la ofensiva ya con su rival caída, solo que ahora usa varios Leg Drop. Toda una demostración del "fuego irlandés" de esta competidora.**

 _ **-Podrá ser todo el fuego que quiera pero Juvia puede ser el agua que apague la llama.**_

 **-Busca una cuenta rápida ¡1! Y se salva Juvia. Candado al cuello de la oriunda de Florida ¡Invierte la maniobra con un Sitout Jawbreaker! No pierde el tiempo y le da el relevo a la otra integrante de "B.A.D", ingresa Mary Hughes.**

 _ **-Vendría a ser como la "powehouse" de este grupo ¿No?**_

 **-Probablemente, y la verdad que tiene un estilo bastante rudo... ¡Savate Kick pero es esquivada por Milliana! Mary se da media vuelta para volver a encararla pero es atrapada ¡Exploder Suplex! ¡Cubre! ¡1, 2! ¡Y escapa Hughes!**

 _ **-Hay algo que decir acerca de esta señorita, Milliana... Tiene talento, eso sin duda, pero creo que siempre fue la carente de actitud en el grupo que antes conformaban entre ella, Kagura y Cana. Una lástima.**_

 **-Bueno, con el trabajo duro uno puede conseguir cualquier cosa, solo hay que ver las carreras de varias estrellas... El combate continua, Millianna trata de atrapar a Mary en una llave pero esta consigue zafarse ¡Swinging Side Slam para la irlandesa!**

 _ **-El mundo es de los vivos, compañero.**_

 **-Fallido intento de la "Lass Kicker" de volver al combate, se termina llevando un cabezazo por parte de la "powerhouse" del equipo B.A.D ¡Y otro mas! Ahora Mary imita a Becky ¡Leg Drop!**

 _ **-Al parecer Kagura no es la única "cabeza dura" del lugar.**_

 **-Y Mary aparentemente desea seguir haciendo sufrir a su rival... La obliga a levantarse... ¡Vertical Suplex! ¡El conteo en 1... Y hasta ahí llega! Rápidamente la de genes samoanos toma a su oponente y la lanza contra la esquina de su equipo.**

 _ **-Ay, lo que le espera a la europea.**_

 **-Clothesline para dejarla quieta y nuevamente hay cambio, entra otra vez Juvia. Patada al estómago de Millianna, la tira no muy lejos de la esquina, quiere ejecutar una maniobra aérea ¡Sin embargo la irlandesa sigue bastante activa en el encuentro, va a detenerla! ¡No, era una trampa, Bootylicious!**

 _ **-Jaja, repito, el señor Fullbuster no sabe de lo que se pierde.**_

 **-Vuelve a treparse al esquinero, aguarda a que su rival se ponga de pie ¡Diving Neckbreaker! ¡Pin, 1, 2... Se salva otra vez Millianna! A Juvia esto no le gusta nada... Busca la Full Nelson Bomb... ¡Arm-drag de la celta para revertir! Solo le queda darle el cambio a una compañera en mejor estado.**

 _ **-No sabe cuando darse por vencida, esta chica necesita que la derriben varias veces...**_

 **-Está cerca, solo un poco mas ¡Juvia la atrapa de una pierna e intenta arrastrarla de regreso! Milliana aun así sigue intentando...**

 _ **-Es muy difícil que lo logre, Lockser tiene energía de sobra, por su parte el "fuego irlandés" se está apagando...**_

 **-Continua el forcejeo... ¡La irlandesa toma impulso y sorprende con una patada de su pierna libre a su confiada enemiga! ¡Cambio, ahora si, Meredy! Clothesline para Juvia, y sigue de largo, golpea a Sorano y Mary.**

 _ **-Pero si ellas aún no le hicieron nada, ni siquiera eran las válidas en este momento. Que aprovechada...**_

 **-Continua descargando su ira, lanzándose contra Juvia nuevamente ¡Lou Thesz Press! Cada golpe parece ser una venganza de lo que le hicieron el dia que la traicionaron.**

 _ **-Se lo merecía, y me refiero a la traición, ella fue la primera en traicionar al intentar ir por el título y olvidarse de sus amigas.**_

 **-Envía a la de Florida a la esquina ¡Brutal High Knee! El ataque no termina, la acomoda para... ¡Si, Double Knee Drop! ¡Busca cubrirla... Y no pudo porque las compañeras de Juvia la arrastraron fuera del ring!**

 _ **-Que buenas compañeras, preocupándose por la salud de todas las de su equipo.**_

 **-Momento ¿Que está planeando Meredy? Toma carrera... ¡Somersault Plancha! ¡Impresionante, se lanzó por encima de la tercera cuerda sobre todo el equipo rival!**

 _ **-Esta mujer necesita que la manden con el psicólogo, tiene un problema grave en la cabeza para hacer algo tan arriesgado.**_

 **-Las 4 han quedado lastimadas luego del impacto, les será difícil pararse y regresar... Atento, porque Lisanna esta rondando esa zona, el árbitro debe cuidar de que no intente interferir en el combate.**

 _ **-Pero por favor, ofendes a la pobre Lisanna con un comentario asi, ella es un ángel.**_

 **-Cada vez esta mas cerca, aun así intenta ser discreta. Sin embargo Kagura llega a cerrarle el paso... ¡Golpean a Mikazuchi por detrás! ¡Es... Es Jenny! ¡Jenny Realight se ha hecho presente para ayudar a la "causa" de Strauss!**

 _ **-¡Se puso buena la cosa! Una dosis mayuyera.**_

 **-La sonrisa de Lisanna me hace pensar que ya tenía planeado esto... La debilitada Milliana intenta ir a ayudar y se termina llevando una superkick de Mary ¡Y ahora Jenny golpea a Meredy!**

 _ **-Por si acaso, aviso, el combate terminó via descalificación.**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Kagura intenta atacar directamente a Lisanna! ¡Sorano la detiene con una Spinning Heel Kick! Toda esta brutalidad en tan corto tiempo... Y lo peor es que aun no terminan.**

Lisanna, la cual se había sorprendido un poco por la reacción de la británica que casi termina con ella golpeada, llamó a sus compañeras y les hizo gestos de que "terminaran el trabajo".

 **-Deberían parar, ya las golpearon demasiado ¿Que mas querrán?**

 _ **-Shh, se pone mejor, mira como las sientan a cada dentro del ring en alguna de las esquinas. Adivina que hará Jenny.**_

 **-Preferiría no responder...**

 _ **-Bueno, cierra tus ojitos y lo hago yo... ¡Running Crossbody a Millianna! ¡Y ahora a Meredy! Impulso y... ¡Para Kagura también!**_

 **-La crueldad aveces llega a limites insospechados, aunque hay que admitir que Strauss jugó bien sus cartas al conseguirse aliadas tan letales... ¿Que será de la división ahora? Habrá que estar pendientes de lo que sucede en los próximos días.**

 _ **-Claro que sí.**_

Las cinco miembros del nuevo equipo se quedaron en el ring, posando victoriosas.

Kagura otra vez se sentía fatal, no solo en el sentido físico sino también moral, por segunda vez había sido atacada casi sin posibilidades de hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Incluso en el backstage las 3 "derrotadas" se negaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el combate y se marcharon enseguida.

* * *

-Mierda...-Kagura, que previamente había tomado una rápida ducha, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su cama-¿¡Por que carajos pasa esto!? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-golpeó su almohada varias veces.

Inmediatamente se le vinieron varios recuerdos a la mente, de sus "dias de gloria" en la FTWE. Solo logró añadirle mas frustración de la que ya tenía.

Finalmente, se limpió las lagrimas que habían comenzado a escapársele y se fue directo al pequeño refrigerador que había en la habitación.

-Genial...-suspiró al notar que solo le quedaba una lata de cerveza. Se la llevó y se dirigió al balcón. Quedó bastante tiempo observando el panorama nocturno y dando de a ratos pequeños tragos-Je, Simon... Si estuvieras aquí seguro hasta te reirías de lo patética que me veo.

-No tan patética pero si deprimente-escuchó una voz, provenía de otro balcón cercano.

-¿Eres... Sting... Eucliffe, verdad?-reconoció al rubio en un par de segundos.

-El mismo, y tu eres Kagura, a menos que me haya confundido de chica. Creo que nunca hablamos, y eso que trabajamos para la misma compañía.

-Si, tienes razón...-asintió casi inexpresiva la "Anti-Diva", tratando de no darle mucha importancia a la conversación con ese tipo ¿Acaso estaba intentando ligar o solo molestarla?

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasó para tener esa cara larga?-indagó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-No es de tu incumbencia, mejor vete a ver las ultimas luchas de la división de mujeres y lo entenderás solo.

-Demasiado trabajo, eso y que suelo aburrirme en los combates convencionales de divas. Anda, no seas mala.

-Que no...

-Por favor.

-No...

-¿Y si te cuento algo sobre mí?

-No me interesa saber nada de tu vida, Eucliffe. Con saber que fuiste traicionado y abandonado por tus compañeros, asi como yo lo fui con mis compañeras, es suficiente-contestó ya un poco más molesta la inglesa.

-Oh... Asi que por ahí va el asunto. Ya, siento que lo podría adivinar... Hmm... Chica con grandes sueños al igual que sus amigas, pero entonces surge la "manzana de la discordia" y se pelean-hizo una ligera pausa-¿Acerté?

Kagura tenía ganas de arrojarle la lata directo a la cabeza, era desesperante hablar con ese "lunático", a pesar de que sus palabras tenían cierta verdad.

-Tsk, cállate... Deja de hablar como si me conocieras.

-No lo hago, solamente estoy adivinando... De hecho hasta me da cierta sensación de "Deja Vú"-Sting dejó de mirarla un momento.

-... Ya veo...-Kagura lo observó unos segundos antes de preguntar-¿Los odias?

-¿Eh?-Sting no entendió la pregunta.

-Me refiero a... Tus ex compañeros ¿Los odias?-apenas preguntó esto el rubio comenzó a reírse-¿Q-que es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada, es que me tomó por sorpresa-contestó Eucliffe-Bueno, con respecto a la pregunta... La respuesta sería: Si y no.

-¿Y como es eso posible?-cuestionó Mikazuchi.

-Simple, Orga, Rogue y Yo eramos "The Shield", eramos como hermanos, al menos hasta que Rogue nos traicionó con la Autoridad. El punto es que no los odio porque nos separáramos, odio la manera en la que Cheney lo hizo. Se vendió, nos atacó a traición e intentó lesionarnos... Él y la Autoridad destruyeron ese vínculo-el "medio lunático" apretó los puños-Pero Orga sigue siendo mi "hermano", pase lo que pase, y en cuanto a Rogue... El vínculo que me une a él es la venganza.

-Eso... No me ayuda-comentó un tanto decepcionada la británica.

-Tonta ¿No escuchaste mis palabras? Que tu y tus amigas se hayan separado no quiere decir que no haya nada que las una. Solo cada una tenía sus propios sueños, dime ¿Ellas te atacaron a traición? ¿Se vendieron? ¿Intentaron quitarte del camino de una manera sucia?-Kagura quedó sorprendida de las palabras dichas por el de Cincinnati y lentamente negó con la cabeza-Entonces... ¿Que esperas? Si aún hay algo que pueda juntarte aunque sea con una de ellas, si aún estás dispuesta a darle apoyo, si aún quieres confiar en alguien ¡Hazlo!-finalizó.

-Sting, tu...-la joven de cabello oscuro quedó reflexionando sus palabras-Gracias...-cuando volvió a mirar hacia aquel balcón el rubio ya se había ido-"Supongo que ahora si tengo algo que hacer"

* * *

El lunes de la siguiente semana se encargó de buscar a Millianna en el backstage hasta que al fin dio con ella.

-Kagura... ¿Que haces aquí?-la irlandesa se sorprendió un poco de que su antigua compañera la buscara.

-Pues, lo he pensado y en verdad...-buscó las palabras correctas como para no sentirse avergonzada-Necesito que volvamos a ser un equipo, aunque sea por una vez, Milliana.

-¿Equipo? ¿Tu y yo? ¿Hablas enserio?-le resultaba difícil de creer a la "Lass Kicker" lo que decía Kagura, sobre todo por los sucesos de los meses anteriores.

-Se que suena loco y bastante contradictorio a lo que dije la ultima vez que hablamos pero necesitamos estar unidas en un momento así...

-Asi que básicamente planeas usarme y luego, cuando todo esto termine, volver a dejarme.

-¿Que? ¡Claro que no!-la británica tomo de un brazo a Millianna antes de que pudiera marcharse-Todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, significa mucho para mí, es por eso que te pido que seas mi compañera una vez mas, que me dejes estar contigo aunque sea una ultima lucha.

-Yo... No lo se-Milliana tembló un poco, estaba confundida y no sabía cual sería la decisión correcta para algo así-Debo... Debo pensarlo.

En ese momento la atención de ambas se dirigió al televisor mas cercano que mostraba lo que estaba pasando en el ring en vivo. Yukino y Sherry habían salido a enfrentarse cara a cara con el nuevo equipo comandado por Lisanna.

-Esto no es bueno...-murmuró frunciendo el ceño la de Norwich.

Milliana compartió una mirada con ella un par de segundos, como si se hablaran telepáticamente, y después las dos asintieron.

* * *

-Eres muy valiente para venir a dar la cara por aquí, Yukino...-dijo Lisanna cara a cara con ella en el centro del ring.

-Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, Strauss, y eso es poner en su lugar a las que creen que pueden venir a llevarse la categoría por delante sin consecuencias-Yukino no mostraba señales de temor a pesar de la obvia superioridad numérica.

-Básicamente... ¿Quieres venir con el complejo de la experimentada a decirme que hacer? ¿Que acaso es un cliché que se les pegó?-se burló la manager de Bickslow.

-No lo sé, tu dime, después de todo eres la experta en clichés, como el de la rusa malosa-contraatacó verbalmente Aguria-No se exactamente que es lo que planeas, pero si se una cosa, nunca podrás quitarle los sueños a nadie, nunca podrás con las mujeres de esta división. Mucho menos conmigo...

-¿En verdad crees eso?

-No lo creo, yo sé que es cierto...

-Está bien, si asi lo quieres...-con serenidad la mas joven de los Strauss apoyó el micrófono en el suelo y enseguida se le fue encima a Yukino al igual que todo su grupo.

 **-¡Oh no, Lisanna y su equipo estan ahora atacando a Yukino y Sherry que prácticamente nada pueden hacer para contrarrestar la agresión!**

Justo entonces ingresaron al ring otras 3 luchadoras, se trataba de Kagura, Millianna y Meredy, las cuales ayudaron a repeler a las atacantes.

 _ **-¿Y estas que hacen aquí? Metiches.**_

 **-Dicen que tiempos difíciles requieren medidas desesperadas, y eso aplica muy bien en esta situación. Mujeres que estaban hace tan solo semanas atrás enfrentadas, ahora se unen por un bien común.**

 _ **-Solo veo hipocresía, compañero, la verdadera unión por un bien común es la de Lisanna y su grupo.**_

-Por si no te ha quedado del todo claro, Lisanna, nunca perderemos ante alguien como tú-dijo Kagura luego de tomar uno de los micrófonos.

-Y además tu Facebuster es una pésima copia-agregó Yukino observando junto a las demás como se retiraban por la rampa.

-Recibirán una genuina pateada de traseros-se añadió Millianna.

-El próximo domingo, en Fastlane, esto se termina...-sentenció la Anti Diva.

 **-Asi que ya tenemos otra lucha confirmada para Fastlane.**

 _ **-Supongo... Y no me gusta mucho la idea, pero creeré que el equipo que gane tendrá la razón.**_

Las 5 que quedaron en el ring se tomaron de las manos y alzaron los brazos mientras el público las ovacionaba.

* * *

-Adiós, chicas-se despedía Mikazuchi rumbo al estacionamiento, por fin era una buena noche para ella.

En su camino, al principio sin darse cuenta, se cruzó con Erza. Sin embargo trató de ignorarle.

-Kagura...-la llamó Scarlet ya de espaldas a ella.

-Erza-la británica tampoco la miraba.

-... Buena suerte-sonrió la de Canadá y continuó caminando.

-I-igual a ti...-contestó Kagura y también siguió con su camino.

Fastlane ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cada luchadora ya tenía una meta personal y solo les quedaba subir al ring a luchar por aquello en lo que creían.

 _-El siguiente combate ha sido pactado a una caída y es una contienda de 5 vs 5..._

 **Continuará...**

 **Hola, queridos lectores, debo disculparme por cortar el capítulo tan de repente, es que noté que de lo contrario sería muy repetitivo. Por esa misma razón en el siguiente capítulo habrán 2 PPV (Fastlane y, obviamente, Wrestlemania) del cual espero alcanzar casi el doble de palabras de este capítulo.**

 **Aprovecho para agradecer por todo el apoyo que han estado brindado a este proyecto, en verdad este resultó ser uno de mis fics más exitosos, y se lo debo a ustedes. Muchas gracias, por leer, por dejar review, por añadir el fic a sus favoritos, por darle follow, todo suma.**

 **Y, no prometo nada, pero me esforzaré para que la ultima parte del camino de Kagura sea terminada lo mas rápido posible (aunque teniendo cuidado de no cometer errores en la escritura)  
**

 **Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **PD: Próximamente, el camino de** _ **The Rated R Superstar**_ **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania. Kagura 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, ect, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 **-Ya estamos nuevamente aquí, amigos, disfrutando del ultimo evento antes de Wrestlemania, esto es Fastlane.**

 _ **-Hola de nuevo a toda la familia que nos ve en todas partes del mundo. En especial a los que son bien mayuyeros.**_

 **-Combate de la división femenina es lo siguiente en este emocionante PPV. Y en verdad no podemos perdérnoslo.**

 _ **-El nuevo equipo B.A.D junto con Lisanna, Jenny y Sorano estuvieron todo el mes comenzando lo que sería su propia revolución en la categoría. Pero como siempre existe gente mequetrefica, y es ahí donde entran en escena las señoritas Kagura, Millianna, Meredy, Sherry y la lider de respaldo del equipo Orland, Yukino.**_

 **-Son dos ideologías distintas las que chocan hoy, esto puede ser fundamental en la historia de la categoría, por eso ninguno de los equipos esta dispuesto a perder.**

 _ **-Ya esta empezando...**_

 _-El siguiente combate ha sido pactado a una caída y es una contienda de 5 vs 5... Primero, aproximándose al ring-_ comenzó a sonar un tema que no pertenecía a ninguna de las luchadoras conocidas, sin embargo por la rampa salieron Kagura y las demás-Compuesto por Kagura, Meredy Millianna, Sherry y Yukino, _ellas son equipo de las Total Divas._

 **-¡Vaya, Total Divas! Al parecer hasta tuvieron tiempo y coordinación para elegir el nombre y todo.**

 _ **-Cuanta falsedad, ahora hasta le pusieron nombre al grupo de gente resentida... Oye, en parte es algo bueno, asi nos ayuda a distinguir entre quienes aportan y quienes no.**_

 **-Bueno, no opino ni cerca de lo que tu crees, compañero, asi que mejor no opino, y ya están llegando las otras 5 protagonistas de este duelo.**

 _-Y sus oponentes... Representando al equipo B.A.D, ellas son Jenny, Juvia, Lisanna, Mary y Sorano_ -las 5 salieron bajo el tema "Unity" y se aproximaron al ring, quedando frente a frente con sus adversarias.

 _ **-Este si es un equipo, esto es auténtica unidad.**_

 **-Se puede sentir la tensión entre las dos facciones, el árbitro de todas formas logra evitar que este encuentro inicie de forma caótica. Las señoritas se ponen de acuerdo, iniciaran el combate Sherry por parte de Total Divas y Sorano por parte de B.A.D.**

 _ **-Buena decisión para empezar...**_

 **-¡Empieza la lucha! Ambas luchadoras comienzan a forcejear, Sorano busca el candado pero Sherry se la quita de encima a base de codazos, y ataca con patadas a la espalda. Le vuelve a torcer un brazo y Aguria se enfada al punto de contraatacar con múltiples golpes de antebrazo.**

 _ **-Golpe va, golpe viene.**_

 **-Busca mandar a Sherry a las cuerdas, esta revierte y es Sorano la que rebota y regresa ¡Blendy busca atrapar a su rival con algún suplex vertical! ¡Y es revertido con un Guillotine Choke DDT de Aguria! Golpea ya en el suelo a Sherry y busca la cuenta ¡1, 2, y se zafa rápidamente!**

 _ **-La capacidad de reacción para revertir movimientos así es tremenda, ya se que solo empieza, pero habla muy bien del nivel luchistico de la contienda.**_

 **-Ambas se lanzan a atacarse nuevamente ¡Sherry sorprende con una Sigle Leg Dropkick! Envía a Sorano a las cuerdas ¡Y la recibe con un Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker! ¡Cubre! Y Sorano se salva apenas llegando al 2. Ahora ¿Que hace? Se refugia en la esquina de su equipo, Sherry quiere ir a buscarla... Y se mete todo el equipo B.A.D al ring. Las Total Divas no se quedan atrás y también ingresan.**

 _ **-Aquí si que se armó una buena...**_

 **-Y el árbitro nuevamente intenta restablecer el orden.**

 _ **-Debo felicitar a ese señor por el arduo trabajo de mantener este combate como debe ser... por otra parte, me encanta cuando cosas como esta ocurren, a ver si vuela algún golpe.**_

 **-Al fin el hombre de camisa blanca y negra consigue que se pongan de acuerdo. En el ring tenemos en este momento a Jenny y Meredy. La "jefa" tiene al público a su favor y se burla de la australiana, que enseguida se le va encima con un clothesline. Meredy lo esquiva, se impulsa con las cuerdas y... ¡Headscissors takedown! Jenny intenta volver a atacar pero es recibida con un Japanese Arm Drag... ¡Y un Backstabber para rematar el combo por parte de Meredy!**

 _ **-Un poco de por favor, pobre Jenny.**_

 **-** **Creo que es justo que se este llevando tales golpes después de lo que le hizo el otro día.**

 _ **-Ni que fuera para tanto.**_

 **-Meredy quiere dar el relevo a alguna de sus compañeras, no se decide a quien, mas de una insiste con que quiere entrar. Y finalmente le da el cambio a Millianna.**

 _ **-Eligió a la mas bruta de todas, o al menos está empatada con Kagura.**_

 **-La irlandesa empieza a levantar a Jenny tomándola del cabello, y la "Dancing Queen" por fin reacciona conectando un fuerte golpe de antebrazo contra Milliana. Ahora es ella quien la agarra del pelo y la hace recorrer medio ring para estamparle la cara contra la esquina de su equipo.**

 _ **-Team B.A.D al ataque, jaja.**_

 _ **-**_ **Jenny mantiene en la esquina a su rival y le da el cambio a Juvia, la cual apenas entra ataca con un golpe de antebrazo al cuello de la "Lass kicker". La lleva al centro del ring para buscar otra movida, Millianna intenta regresar al ataque propinando dos golpes de la misma característica de los que recibió ¡Y Juvia inicia su impresionante combo de patadas! ¡Finaliza con una poderosa dropkick!**

 _ **-Tiene una fuerza tremenda en las piernas. Muchas veces he elogiado eso y no me canso de hacerlo.**_

 **-Millianna retrocede a una de las esquinas ¡Juvia se lanza por ella pero es esquivada! ¡Y la "Lass Kicker" aprovecha para aplicarle un Pumphandle suplex! Gran maniobra, y continua el ataque, se impulsa con las cuerdas cayéndole encima a Lockser con un Leg Drop. Cubre... ¡Y Juvia se libera en el 2!**

 _ **-Los golpes de Millianna estan cargados de resentimiento por lo que paso la anterior lucha en la que se vieron las caras.**_

 **-Lo dudo. Esta levantando y ya tiene atrapada a Juvia, además le da el cambio a Kagura, pero sigue sosteniendo su rival. La Anti Diva toma carrera, impulsándose con las sogas ¡Increíble movida tag team para conectar ese clothesline!**

 _ **-Y ahora que se vaya esa irlandesa, que también es tramposa ahora. Por cierto ¿Notaste que el movimiento que hicieron se parecía al que cierto equipo, de los tiempos en los que tu tenías mas cabello, hacían?**_

 **-Si, la verdad a mi también me trajo recuerdos... Ahora Kagura, después de asestar una running knee, lanzando con fuerza a su oponente contra la esquina ¡High Knee! Traslada a su rival hacia el centro del cuadrilátero para seguir castigándola ¡Juvia revierte con un Sitout Jawbreaker! ¡Regresa a la ofensiva! ¡La británica se deja caer para esquivar el ataque y la de Florida se da de lleno con las cuerdas!**

 _ **-Auch, Kagura hizo un auténtico "cuerpo a tierra" y Juvia se pasó de largo. Por poco y salía volando del ring.**_

 **-Aún asi Juvia se las arregla para poder darle el cambio a Jenny, la cual trata de impedir a la inglesa regresar con sus compañeras pero se termina llevando un codazo al estómago ¡Kagura se impulsa con los laterales del ring! ¡Y se termina llevando un Wheelbarrow Suplex! ¡La cuenta en 1, 2, y la lucha sigue!**

 _ **-Magnífico movimiento de Jenny, buena ejecución de ese suplex. Kagura está recibiendo una paliza.**_

 **-Literal, Realight está atacando con múltiples golpes hasta dejar tendida en el suelo a la "diva del mañana". Y ahora está pisándole el cabello mientras la estira de los brazos.**

 _ **-Ya escuchando los gritos de Kagura me doy cuenta que es muy doloroso. Eso o está exagerando.**_

 **-El castigo al parecer está lejos de finalizar... Jenny se pone a discutir y a burlarse de las compañeras de Kagura, y le da el relevo a quien hoy hace su debut, Lisanna.**

 _ **-Una de las mujeres mas bellas de las que he visto pisar el ring. Sin menospreciar a las otras, claro.**_

 **-Tuerce el brazo de Mikazuchi e impacta con una Reverse Roundhouse Kick. Va a buscar otra movida, la Anti Diva no se deja, la empuja ¡Y la mánager de Bickslow responde con una Bicycle Superkick!**

 _ **-Lo hace muy bien, y eso que es su primera vez luchando. Bueno, ya anteriormente se había encargado de repartir algunos Facebusters pero nada mas allá de eso.**_

 **-Justamente se esta mofando del equipo de su oponente, y mas específicamente de Yukino, a tal punto que la miembro de Total Divas quiere entrar, aunque el árbitro no se lo permite.**

 _ **-Eso, réferi, mantenga el orden, que se aguante.**_

 **-Cambio nuevamente, entra la que faltaba, Mary. Intenta cubrir para el pin a la de Norwich pero se salva cuando llega a 2. Por eso ahora Hughes insiste con un Snap Suplex ¡Y otra cuenta que termina en 2!**

 _ **-Quiere terminar con esto lo antes posible, y tiene la fuerza para intentar y lograr tal cosa.**_

 **-Por eso tiene atrapada a su enemiga en un Chinlock. Presionando con todo ese poder que caracteriza a esta luchadora de segunda generación. El público y las Total Divas continúan dándole aliento a Kagura.**

 _ **-¡Aprieta, Mary, aprieta!**_

 **-De a poco lo revierte, lanza desesperados golpes a Hughes... Y esta le contesta con un fuerte golpe a la espalda, y otro al estómago en una de las esquinas para, a continuación, lanzarla al corner contrario. Un golpe mas para dejarla quieta, empieza a prepararla para un superplex... La Anti Diva se defiende... ¡Juvia entra ilegalmente para colaborar en la maniobra de Mary! ¡Sin embargo Millianna ingresa también para defender a su compañera!**

 _ **-Muy valiente, lástima que se va a llevar una golpiza en el proceso.**_

 **-Mary Hughes termina por sacar a la irlandesa del ring, Mikazuchi esta a merced de Lockser ¿O no? ¡La saca de la plataforma cuando intentaba nuevamente ejecutar el movimiento desde la tercera cuerda! ¡Mary va y sufre la misma suerte!**

 _ **-Bueno, bueno ¿Que les pasa? Eran 2 contra 1.**_

 **-La "diva del mañana" se acomoda desde la cima ¡Y se lanza con un crossbody sobre 4 de las miembros de B.A.D afuera del ring! Gran movimiento.**

 _ **-Está loca, casi que parece amiga de cierto "lunático" al que conozco. Y dejaron a Lisanna solita. Bueno, ella como buena compañera baja a darles ánimos a sus amigas para que se levanten.**_

 **-Mas que ánimos parecen órdenes. Kagura volvió al ring y ya está cerca de dar el cambio. Aunque, al parecer los "apoyos" de Strauss hicieron que Mary se levantara e ingresara rápidamente.**

 _ **-El poder de la amistad, compadre.**_

 **-¡Golpea a Mikazuchi antes de que pudiera dar el relevo! ¡Le estampa inmediatamente la cabeza contra la esquina del equipo B.A.D! Cambia con Jenny que vuelve a estrellar a Kagura contra otro rincón mas cercano y prosigue con varias patadas a la zona media, el réferi la obliga a apartarse... ¡Vuelve a atacar pero la Anti Diva reacciona, detiene la patada y termina colisionando a Realight contra el esquinero!**

 _ **-No se rinde nunca esta chica...**_

 **-¡Consigue finalmente cambiar, entra Yukino, del otro lado Juvia! ¡Clothesline a Lockser! Aguria sigue de largo golpeando a Lisanna. Juvia intenta atacar por sorpresa pero sus golpes son bloqueados y recibe el contraataque de Yukino ¡Patada a las piernas para dejarla de rodillas e inicia las Yes Kicks!**

 _ **-En algun lugar seguro Haru Glory se encuentra viendo esto y sonriendo.**_

 **-La chica de Florida esquiva el ultimo golpe del combo de Aguria ¡Golpe al estómago y un Facebuster, cortesía de la Total Diva! ¡Cubre, 1, 2! ¡Lisanna entra a hacer el salve! ¡Leg lariat de Millianna que entraba también!**

 _ **-Que ganas de meterse en la lucha sin permiso.**_

 **-¡Y ahora Mary atacando con una Samoan Drop a la de Irlanda! ¡Las cosas no se quedan asi porque Meredy ataca a la samoana con un Bankrupt! ¡Turno de Sorano que asesta con su Spinning Heel Kick en la "jefa"!**

 _ **-Todo esta hecho un caos ¿Donde esta el árbitro responsable ahora?**_

 **-¡Rodillazo al estomago de la "Hot-Angel" de parte de Sherry que la remata con un Watch Yo' Face! Aunque no le alcanza el tiempo para defenderse ¡Double Underhook Suplex de Jenny! La Anti Diva aparece ya recuperada ¡Fallaway Slam!**

 _ **-Tranquilo, te vas a lastimar la garganta si sigues con tantas exclamaciones.**_

 **-Es el ritmo de la lucha, es el punto mas alto... ¡Juvia entra con un Rear View para neutralizar a Kagura! ¡Yukino ya recuperada conecta con un golpe de antebrazo! Juvia esta tendida en una de las cuerdas. Aguria se lanza luego del grito de "Yukino-Mode!" Sin embargo su intento es frustrado. No se rinde, vuelve a intentar ¡Pero Lockser estaba lista para recibirla con una dropkick!**

 _ **-Yukino tiene su grito y Juvia también, "Feel The Glow!"**_

 **-Castiga con un par de pisotones la zona abdominal de la hermana menor de Sorano, se sube rápidamente con la primera y la tercera cuerda de una de las puntas del ring y le cae encima.**

 _ **-No se porque siento que la caída lastimó a ambas.**_

 **-El aguante de la miembro del team Orland es asombroso... Trepa a la cima de la esquina, lista para volar ¡No, Lisanna la empuja haciéndola caer sin que el juez se de cuenta!**

 _ **-¡Es la oportunidad de Juvia! La tiene donde quiere.**_

 **-Lockser toma del cabello a su rival ¡La mujer de Arizona cambia sorpresivamente los papeles! ¡Esto es... Sí, es el Yes Lock!**

 _ **-Juvia tiene que aguantar, es eso o se termina todo aquí.**_

 **-¡Se rinde! Juvia Lockser acaba de sucumbir a la llave ¡Esto significa que es la victoria del equipo de las Total Divas! ¡Han ganado, aquí, en Fastlane!**

 _ **-Es terrible para la revolución que planeaba la menor de las Strauss.**_

 **-Un final que tuvo de todo... Y mira quien esta llegando al ring. Minerva Orland, viene a felicitar a su compañera de casi toda la vida en FTWE.**

 _ **-Debo admitirlo, es emotivo.**_

Minerva, la cual ahora llevaba un cuello ortopédico por su lesión, se unió a la celebración del equipo mientras la gente del estadio cubrían de aplausos la escena.

* * *

Rumbo a los vestuarios, Millianna se detuvo a hablar con Kagura.

-Oye... Parece que funcionó-sonrió poniendo una mano en el hombro de la británica.

-Si... Y me alegra de que haya sido así-devolvió la sonrisa Kagura-Gracias por confiar en mi una vez más-extendió su mano para estrechar la de Millianna.

-No tienes que agradecer nada-aceptó el gesto y a la vez le dio un corto abrazo.

-Je, odio ponerme sentimental-murmuró la de cabello oscuro-Y ahora ve a ducharte, fella, apestas-bromeó.

-Hey, tu tampoco hueles como una dama inglesa-contestó entre risas la de Dublín-Nos vemos.

Ya sola, Mikazuchi esperó a la lucha de Erza contra Cana por el título.

* * *

 **-¡Cana busca la rendición de Scarlet con la Figure 4! ¿Eh? ¿Que es esto? ¿El árbitro acaba de ordenar que suene la campana? ¡Acaba de declarar a Cana como ganadora por sumisión! No se puede creer. Seguro se trata de otra de las artimañas de Gildarts.**

 _ **-El uniformado siempre tiene la razón. A llorar a otra parte.**_

 **-Jellal, quien fue mánager de Erza esta noche, y la mencionada están mas que indignados con ese fallo. No los culpo, les robaron en la cara... ¡Atacan al padre y la hija que seguían en el ring! ¡Doble Sharpshooter!**

 _ **-¿Como se atreven a hacerle eso a una leyenda y a la campeona? No tienen vergüenza.**_

 **-No creo que "vergüenza" sea un termino que actualmente tenga mucho peso en la familia de Cana...**

-Al parecer aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer por la división...-dijo para si misma Kagura, dejando de ver el combate y marchándose.

* * *

El Lunes...

Cana estaba por iniciar uno de sus típicos discursos, bastante usuales luego de cada ppv, para resaltar su "grandeza" como campeona. Además de justificar la polémica decisión del árbitro.

Para su mala suerte Kagura salió a interrumpirla.

-Deberías dedicarte a la política, Cana, porque te encanta parlotear y parlotear y parlotear...-se acercaba al ring mientras hablaba-Aunque, te tengo noticias, esto es la FTWE y lo que se hace es luchar...

-Disculpa, creo que tener este cinturón me da derecho a hablar todo lo que se me cante-la campeona confrontó con la mirada a Kagura-Pareces estar con mucha confianza porque tu equipo ganó una pelea mediocre.

-Al menos yo no necesito trampas para ganar... Y mucho menos para ser campeona.

-Lo mismo digo yo-"New Foundation" sonó por un momento mientras Erza hacia su aparición.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No quedaste conforme con la paliza de ayer, Erza?-se burló Alberona.

-Quiero la revancha, Cana, pelearé contigo hasta que aprendas-le retó Scarlet.

-Aguarda un momento, Erza, tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Es mi turno-reclamó con expresión seria Mikazuchi.

-No es momento para que empieces con eso, Kagura-la canadiense se giró un poco a mirarla.

-Yo creo que si es buen momento ¿Vas a intentar hacer algo al respecto?-desafió la "Anti Diva".

-Ay, las cosas que debe soportar una campeona-fingió estrés la de cabello castaño mientras que su padre se reía por lo bajo-¿Saben algo? Les daré la pelea por el título que tanto anhelan, aunque no me parece justo que solo ustedes 2 tengan ese beneficio. Siento que es mejor que todas las Total Divas sean premiadas con una oportunidad titular.

 _ **-Que generosa es Cana, por favor, dejar que muchas cualquieras, digo, luchadoras, tengan oportunidades por el título.**_

 **-Esto me huele a otra "estrategia" de su parte. Probablemente para enemistar a las Total Divas y a Erza entre ellas.**

-Espero que estén conformes-concluyó Gildarts y agregó el típico "Woo" antes de retirarse junto a su hija.

Kagura y Erza quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, esa situación era bastante complicada.

 _ **-Por cierto, amigos, nos acaban de confirmar para el jueves, las 7 contendientes por el campeonato femenino estarán en Lyon TV.**_

 **-Huele a que habrá polémica...**

* * *

Asi como se había establecido, ese jueves se inició el programa con el segmento dirigido por Lyon Vastia: Lyon TV.

Las féminas ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos en el ring mientras Lyon hacía una extensa presentación, haciendo hincapié en su labor como "entrevistador/anfitrión".

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar-dijo Lyon girándose a ver a Cana-¡Denle una gran bienvenida a una de mis invitadas, la campeona de mujeres, Cana Alberona!-en lugar de eso el público la abucheó.

-No te preocupes, se hacen los difíciles-dijo la hija de Gildarts por la reacción.

-Entonces, Cana, dime ¿Que se siente hasta ahora tener mas de 100 días de exitoso reinado como campeona?

-Oh, eso es algo en verdad muy gratificante. Saber que los esfuerzos de uno dan resultados y ser la principal cara de la categoría... El sueño de cualquiera.

-Y... ¿Que te llevó a hacer algo tan osado como pactar un combate de 7 para Wrestlemania? ¿No te preocupa perder tu título?

-Creo que fue la decisión correcta, es algo que nunca antes se había hecho. Con todo este clima que hubo de la "revolución de las divas" era hora de mostrar algo nuevo al público. Y no me preocupa lo que pueda pasar, porque se trata de dar oportunidades y del empoderamiento de...

-Hipócrita-la interrumpió Kagura.

-No me interrumpas-se quejó Cana.

-Calmadas, señoritas, calmadas-se interpuso entre ellas el "anfitrión"-Ya podrán expresarse si les hago preguntas así-hizo una leve pausa-Millianna ¿Que significó para ti ser la "tercera rueda" de K.C.M?

-¿Tercera rueda?-la irlandesa estaba confundida y un tanto indignada.

-Bueno, tómate tu tiempo... ¡Meredy! ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que tienes calvicie hereditaria?

-¿Q-que? Y-yo... ¡Es mentira!-exclamó enojada "The Boss".

-Bueno, no te enojes, ademas hay muchos tratamientos para ese problema, sea cierto o no-Vastia giró hacia las miembros del Team Orland-Sherry, Yukino, creo que actualmente son las únicas que siguen como un equipo sólido en la división ¿A que se debe esto?

-Oh, no hay secreto, se trata de una fuerte amistad, trabajo duro...

-Ya, con eso es suficiente-interrumpió a Yukino el "entrevistador"-¿No es muy pesado cargar con Minerva como viejo lastre?

-¡Minerva no es ningún lastre!

-Tranquila, Yukino, eso no le he dicho yo, es lo que se escucha... Ya sabes, cotilleos de backstage, tal vez alguna de tus colegas...-Lyon comenzaba a sembrar desconfianza en todas.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-puso el grito en el cielo Scarlet-Es demasiado obvio que él y Cana complotaron para hacer que nos llevemos mal y desconfiemos unas de otras.

-Cierto, nos quieren engañar a base de tonterías... Y eso es algo que no soporto-Kagura se levantó de su asiento al igual que la "reina de corazones".

-Señoritas... Por favor, conserven la calma, yo solo estoy conduciendo un programa-se excusaba el albino pero antes de que dijera algo mas Meredy lo ataco con su Bankrupt, seguido de un Exploder Suplex de Millianna, y, para sacarlo del ring, Sherry y Yukino ejecutaron una Doble Dropkick.

-¡Y, por cierto, ese traje te queda ridículo, baboso!-le gritó Meredy.

 _ **-Cuanta impertinencia con el anfitrión, y él que fue tan educado.**_

 **-Cana y Gildarts parece que sufrirán la misma suerte.**

-¡Wow, tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera! No querrán lastimar a quien les está dando oportunidades-se defendió mientras retrocedía la campeona.

-Cierra la boca-dijo tajante la mujer de cabello escarlata.

-Esto es algo que quise hacer hace mucho tiempo...-la británica iba a lanzar un golpe, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar una canción que se le hacía familiar.

 **-¡Mavis! ¡Es Mavis Vermilion! La directiva de la FTWE se hace presente ¿Que querrá aquí?**

 _ **-Claramente viene a parar este escándalo, esta catástrofe que causaron las aspirantes.**_

-Primero que todo, hola chicas ¿Que tal?-saludó Mavis y prosiguió-No me parece correcto que hagas eso, Kagura.

 _ **-Lo sabía, te lo dije.**_

-Porque si lo hicieras tal vez Cana podría tener una excusa para evitar el combate en Wrestlemania.

 _ **-¿Eh? ¿Que dijo?**_

-Oh, debo anunciar de paso que en la lucha de 7 mujeres no estarán disponibles los managers.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces papá no podrá...? ¿De que lado está?-cuestionó Cana.

-¿Lado?-la heredera de la compañía sonrió como si la pregunta fuera un chiste-¿Aún no lo entiendes? No, no lo has aprendido. Déjame ser clara, yo no estoy del lado de nadie. La Autoridad no se pone del lado de nadie, solo busca una cosa: "Lo mejor para los negocios"-citó a Zeref con la última frase.

 **-Es tremenda la jefa poniendo a las personas en su lugar.**

 _ **-Solo me parece malo que justo sea a la campeona.**_

-Ahora, señoritas, pueden marcharse, hay que preparar el ring ya que habrá una lucha dentro de poco más de 5 minutos-ordenó Mavis dándose media vuelta-Ah, recordé algo extra, para quitarse las ganas, o al menos aguantar un poco hasta Wrestlemania, Kagura se enfrentará a Cana en una lucha tag team mixta. Tendrán de compañeros al Campeón Mundial de Peso Pesado, Rogue Cheney y a uno de sus retadores, Sting Eucliffe.

 **-Bueno, ya tenemos una lucha confirmada para el lunes.**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! Si será campeones contra retadores se va a poner muy feo... Hey, que alguien ayude a Gildarts con Cana, la pobre se encuentra pálida y no se mueve, parece una estatua.**_

* * *

 **Llegada la fecha de Monday Night.**

- _El siguiente combate es a una caída y es una lucha de tag team mixto. Haciendo su camino al ring, la actual campeona de mujeres, de la ciudad reina, acompañada por el 2 veces hall of famer Gildarts Clive... ¡Cana Alberona!_ -la castaña hizo su aparición junto a su progenitor y se aproximó al ring- _Y su compañero, de Davenport, Iowa, es el actual campeón de FTWE Mundial Pesado... ¡Rogue Cheney!-_ el "elegido" de la Autoridad se presentó para después quedarse esperando cerca de su compañera.

 _ **-Podríamos decir que esta es una de las parejas de campeones mas exitosa que hemos visto en mucho tiempo ¿No lo crees así?**_

 **-Pues, ambos llevan un largo reinado, y son del tipo de campeones que tienen tu simpatía por llegar a hacer todo lo necesario para ganar.**

 _ **-No se porque eso me resultó un poco insultante...**_

 _-Sus oponentes... Primero, de Norwich, Inglaterra... ¡Kagura!-_ la Anti Diva decidió quedarse a esperar a su aliado ya en la rampa- _Y su compañero... De Cincinnati, Ohio... ¡Sting Eucliffe!_ -el "medio lunático" salió y apenas vio a la británica la saludó con un choque de puños.

 _ **-En cuanto a esta pareja... Siempre he dicho que hay manzanas podridas. La verdad son bastante parecidos, insistentes, revoltosos, malos perdedores.**_

 **-Yo quiero destacar tanto de Kagura como de Sting su valentía, y la perseverancia para salir adelante en las situaciones mas difíciles, incluso teniendo todo en contra.**

 _ **-Ya, ya, y después soy yo el del favoritismo.**_

 **-En fin... Empieza el combate, lo harán las féminas mientras que sus partners masculinos esperarán los relevos. Ya empieza dominando Kagura con candado al cuello... Sin embargo Cana logra mandarla a las cuerdas, e intenta recibirla con una Big Boot pero Mikazuchi esquiva el golpe ¡Y regresa desde el otro lado con una dropkick!**

 _ **-Hmm... La campeona por ahora parece estar tanteando el terreno.**_

 **-Kagura sigue en el ataque, combo de short-arm clotheslines. Ahora busca el Fisherman Suplex pero Alberona se resiste... ¡Busca ella un suplex y lo transforma en un Neckbreaker cuando parecía que la británica estaba a salvo!**

 _ **-Ahí está la habilidad de la campeona, no por nada ostenta tal título.**_

 **-Toma carrera y parece que buscara una Running Jumping Knee Drop ¡Kagura esquiva en el ultimo momento! High Knee directo al rostro de Cana cuando quedaba adolorida por el fallido impacto.**

 _ **-Auch, debe tener mas cuidado, no se puede lesionar teniendo Wrestlemania tan cerca.**_

 **-La Anti Diva sigue castigando la cabeza de la campeona con varios cabezazos ¡La manda a las sogas y busca impactar con una Side Kick, aunque esta vez Cana consigue reaccionar mas rápido! ¡Cana's Web! ¡1, 2, y se salva Mikazuchi!**

 _ **-Mira nada mas esos reflejos y esa técnica.**_

 **-La hija del miembro del salón de la fama envía a su rival a una esquina pero esta revierte el Irish Whip . La de Norwich va a buscar al esquinero a su oponente ahora que no ve de otra que correr a darle el cambio a Rogue.**

 _ **-Ya entró mi caballo.**_

 **-Del otro lado Kagura le da el cambio a Sting. Ambos luchadores empiezan a golpearse con todo en el centro del ring. Empieza a dominar el "medio lunático" a base de "machetazos" y puñetazos. Envía a Rogue a las cuerdas ¡Cheney regresa con una Sling Blade!**

 _ **-Cuanto talento en un solo equipo.**_

 **-¡Falcon Arrow cuando Eucliffe intentaba ponerse de pie! ¡Cubre, 1...! Y ahí se queda. El campeón de todas maneras insiste, buscando ahora un Superplex ¡Sting golpea y revierte, Double Underhook Suplex! Es turno del lunático, impacta con un Snap Elbow Drop.**

 _ **-Esto ya no me gusta...**_

 **-Lanza a Cheney a la esquina ¡Clothesline y... Running Bulldog! ¡Busca el pin que no pasa del 1! El campeón busca refugio en las cuerdas ¡Missile Dropkick cortesía del de Cincinnati!**

 _ **-Que alguien lo detenga, ese hombre no conoce límites.**_

 **-Sting quiere ejecutar una Powerbomb, su contrincante se resiste golpeándolo repetidas veces en la cabeza ¡Hurricanrana de Rogue! ¡Y Kneeling Backbreaker cuando intentaba volver Eucliffe! Desea completar con un Standing Moonsault ¡De todas maneras el "medio lunático" se salva dejando las rodillas!**

 _ **-¡Hey! Y seguro luego andarán diciendo que el tramposo es Cheney.**_

 **-El lastimado campeón de FTWE regresa a su esquina para darle el cambio a Cana mientras Sting hace lo mismo con Kagura. Chocan ambas lanzando una dropkick. Vuelven a pararse ¡Cana esquiva a su rival y usa un Kneeling Hangman Neckbreaker para neutralizarla!**

 _ **-Elegante maniobra, si que sabe usar los neckbreakers.**_

 **-¿Acaso esta buscando el pin tan pronto? Ah, aguarden, parece ser otra cosa, esta alzando poco a poco a Mikazuchi ¡Deadlift Sitout Powerbomb! ¡Va por el pin! ¡1... y medio, se salva la de Norwich! ¡Alberona insiste con una Figure Four Headscissors! ¡Y le añade múltiples push up small!**

 _ **-Mira toda esa fuerza para ejecutar movimientos así tan seguido.**_

 **-¡La Anti Diva se toma de las cuerdas y el árbitro obliga a la hija de Clive a soltarla! Ambas toman un respiro... ¡Side Kick de la británica cuando la campeona quería continuar atacando! Ahora la lleva al lado externo de las cuerdas, dejando expuesta solo la zona del torso hacia arriba ¡Y castiga las costillas con múltiples Knee Strikes!**

 _ **-Por el otro lado tenemos el estilo rudo de Kagura, ojalá no la lesione.**_

 **-Terminados los rodillazos la devuelve al ring. Y "papi" Gildarts trata de ganar tiempo para su niña distrayendo a la oponente. Kagura le dedica un par de palabras para nada corteses y regresa a la parte interna del cuadrilátero ¡Cana busca sorprender...! ¡Page-Turner! ¡Cubre la diva del mañana! ¡1, 2, entra Rogue a salvar a su compañera!**

 _ **-Eso estuvo cerca, buena reacción de Cheney, ese es un compañero confiable ¿Y que hace el "lunático" para ayudar?**_

 **-¡Parece como si te respondiera, ataca a Rogue con Crossbody y le propina varios puñetazos en la cabeza! ¡Mientras Sting saca a Rogue del ring, Kagura ejecuta un Fisherman suplex! ¡La cuenta en 1... 2... Se salva Cana!**

 _ **-El equipo de Sting y Kagura... O Kagura y Sting, como prefieran, se están aprovechando del caos que se genera solo para una ventaja pasajera.**_

 _ **-**_ **La de Inglaterra lanza a la "heredera" de Gildarts hacia las cuerdas ¡Y esta regresa con una Big Boot! E intentará darle el cambio al campeón de FTWE. Se arrastra desesperadamente... Termina por conseguirlo, entra Rogue.**

 _ **-Les recordamos a los que están en casa que el combate mixto, al menos de esta clase, prohíbe que un hombre golpee a una mujer.**_

 **-Correcto, entra por el otro lado Eucliffe que se encuentra en mejor estado, superando en fuerza y velocidad a Cheney con un Lariat. Va por mas... ¡Le aplica un Hook And Ladder! ¡Conteo en 1... 2... Y no se acaba nada aún!**

 _ **-Es la fuerza de la locura la que impulsa a Sting, eso en parte es una ventaja injusta.**_

 **-¡Jumping Neckbreaker cuando el mareado Rogue apenas podía ponerse de pie! ¿Que hará el "medio lunático" ahora? Corre a una esquina, sube hasta la tercera...**

 _ **-No, no, no, no...**_

 **-¡Diving Elbow Drop sobre toda la humanidad de Rogue Cheney! ¡1... 2... Por poquito! La lucha sigue. Y Sting va a seguir dándole como a una piñata a su ex compañero de The Shield, empieza a levantarlo ¡Rogue se resiste, rodillazo al estómago! ¡Rápidamente lo carga para buscar la Turnbuckle Powerbomb!**

 _ **-¿Podrá con el peso de su oponente? Digo, el campeón es muy fuerte, no lo pongo en duda, pero el cansancio, sumado a que Sting habrá subido unos kilos.**_

 **-Lo tiene en posición, solo le resta lanzarlo a alguna de las esquinas ¡Sting lucha, múltiples puñetazos a la cabeza de Rogue, el dueño del cinturón tambaleando! Desesperado trata de deshacerse de Eucliffe ¡Pero no ve que justo el árbitro no se pudo apartar del camino y al lanzarlo amortiguó la caída!**

 _ **-¿Y me explican que hacía el réferi ahí?**_

 **-Al pobre entre tanto desastre lo dejaron acorralado cerca de una esquina. Sufrió las consecuencias y por el momento nos quedamos sin vigilancia en la lucha. Cana lo sabe y por eso ingresa para intentar hacer trampa, Kagura se entromete en su camino.**

 _ **-Si, va a ser un descontrol del bueno ¡Despiértese, uniformado!**_

 **-Tanto Sting como Rogue sienten el cansancio... El de Cincinnati es quien intenta atacar primero, aunque no lo consigue porque Cheney rodó fuera del ring para evitarlo.**

 _ **-Observa, tenemos a un ejemplo de hombre como Gildarts que ya se acerca a Rogue para preguntarle si está bien.**_

 **-Dudo que sea por algo mas que para beneficio propio... ¡Suicide Dive! Impacto sobre el campeón y el miembro del salón de la fama, cortesía de aerolíneas Eucliffe.**

 _ **-Yo prefiero viajar en autobús o en barco si me llegan a tocar pilotos así en avión.**_

 **-El sufrimiento no acaba para el "arquitecto", Sting le aplica un suplex en el ringside. Gildarts, mientras esto sucede, busca velozmente una silla debajo del cuadrilátero ¡Va a golpear a Sting estando desprevenido! ¡Y el "medio lunático" da muestra de reflejos al esquivarlo! Le quita la silla a Clive ¡Snap DDT!**

 _ **-¡Mas respeto, mocoso! Acabas de golpear al campeón y a una leyenda ¿Que mas quieres?**_

 **-Parece que va a terminar el trabajo con la misma silla que usó Gildarts para atacarlo. Se acerca a Rogue, y el árbitro continua sin poder despertarse en el ring.**

 _ **-¿Por qué no traen a otro? Y no nos olvidemos de que las féminas tambien estan repartiéndose golpes... Bueno, ahora Cana es quien domina.**_

 **-Creo que Eucliffe no pasa por alto esta situación, empieza a dudar sobre que hacer, y el juez de este combate empieza a recobrar el conocimiento.**

 _ **-El tiempo no le va a dar para ambas cosas.**_

 **-¡Abandona la idea de golpear a Rogue y acude rápidamente en ayuda de Kagura! El silletazo terminó siendo para Cana antes de que el árbitro se diera cuenta.**

 _ **-¡E-eso es violencia de género! Aparte de loco, misógino también.**_

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio a su compañera, soltando la silla.

-Si...-Mikazuchi seguía asombrada de la acción de Sting-¿Por que? ¿Por que me salvaste?

-¿No es obvio, tontita?-el de Ohio sonrió-Es porque somos compañeros, de eso se trata... Arriba, que esto no-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Rogue apareció llevándoselo por delante.

 **-Golpea la cabeza del "lunatic fringe" contra el poste externo y lo devuelve al ring. No le da tiempo de reacción alguna ¡Avada Kedavra cuando Sting trataba de ponerse de pie! ¡El pin en 1, 2! Por los pelos se zafa el aspirante.**

 _ **-Vamos Rogue, dale su merecido a ese irrespetuoso.**_

 **-Cheney subiendo a la segunda cuerda de la esquina... ¡Blockbuster sobre su retador! Vuelve a cubrir para el conteo y el resultado es el mismo.**

 _ **-Que no se desanime, tarde o temprano el loquito va a caer.**_

 **-Quiere rematar de una vez a su antiguo compañero, me huele a Pedigree ¡Así es, buscara su finisher! Sting revierte a duras penas, Rogue lo golpea e intenta sacarlo del ring para respirar un rato. Aunque no contaba con que el "lunático" iba a regresar ¡Rebound Lariat!**

 _ **-Es un maldito ¿Como puede seguir luchando?**_

 **-Perseverancia, algo que le sobra a Sting desde hace mucho. Y, en este momento, los dos quieren darle el relevo a sus aliadas. El cambio llega al mismo tiempo.**

 _ **-Esto resulta injusto, sabiendo que Cana fue golpeada con una silla... ¡Una silla!**_

 **-Alberona sorpresivamente evade a su oponente, rebota en las cuerdas... ¡Spear! La hija de Gildarts se encuentra lejos de estar mal.**

 _ **-En verdad, que poder tiene, se le viene algo doloroso a Kagura.**_

 **-Aprisiona sus piernas... ¡Es la Figure 4! Llave de rendición patentada de la familia de Clive y Alberona. Cana no da espacio a piedad alguna, sigue imprimiendo mas fuerza... Kagura ya casi no aguanta... Y el "loco" Sting comienza animarla para que no se de por vencida.**

 _ **-Se mueve de un lado al otro de su esquina y le pide a la gente mequetrefica que le brinden su apoyo a su compañera. Porque asi claro, le conviene.**_

 **-La respuesta de la gente al luchador de Cincinnati siempre es amplia, y esta no es la excepción. Mikazuchi sigue luchando por zafarse, parece recobrar fuerzas. Se esperanza en llegar a las sogas, están un poco lejos, va a tener que buscar otra manera. Y al parecer esa será tratando de zafar sus piernas.**

 _ **-Hay que ser muy inocente para creer que de una movida asi te puedes liberar tan fácil...**_

 **-Continua agitando sus piernas, le provoca mucho dolor pero peor le es nada ¡Uh! Fuerte patada que lanza la de Norwich, la tomó por sorpresa a la campeona que la vuelve a atrapar antes de que se le escape completamente de la Figure 4... ¡Sin embargo esta vez la "Anti Diva" tiene sus manos en las cuerdas!**

 _ **-¿Así que todo el forcejeo sin sentido tenía algo de sentido?**_

 **-El árbitro ordena a Cana que la deje. Aún asi, luego de acatar la orden regresa enseguida y carga a su rival ¡Conecta con un Backpack Stunnner! Mikazuchi queda sentada y vulnerable todavía otro ataque de la dueña del título.**

 _ **-Parece que es hora de que Alberona le enseñe algo de teorías de la evolución a Kagura.**_

 **-¡Ejecutará su remate, la Natural Selection! ¡Y con una reacción sorprendente, casi como un último esfuerzo, la británica, Kagura Mikazuchi, se quita del camino! Cana terminó girando sobre si misma antes de estrellarse contra la lona.**

 _ **-Cuanto atrevimiento, si no le tendría tanto respeto a Cana diría que fue algo muy bochornoso.**_

 **-Pareciera que la opción más lógica ahora sería cambiar y dejar entrar a su compañero. Aunque la "diva del mañana" no piensa así ¡Ahora ella va por la sumisión! ¡K.T.O! La llave definitiva de la Anti Diva.**

 _ **-Se ve muy doloroso... Por suerte Rogue va a ingresar.**_

 **-¡No tan rápido parece decirle Sting, cerrándole el paso a Cheney! ¡Y no le permite reacción alguna, Dirty Deeds! La mujer de la "ciudad reina" ha quedado totalmente a merced del K.T.O.**

 _ **-No me asusten...**_

 **-La victoria aparentemente es inminente, pero Gildarts quiere jugar algun otro truco, empieza a discutirle al árbitro tratando de llamar su atención...**

 _ **-Eso es, papá Gildarts al rescate ¿Eh? ¿Alguien ingresó en la arena?**_

 **-¡Jellal Fernandes! ¡El "chico rompecorazones" irrumpe en el lugar! Va por Gildarts y es claro que busca venganza por lo que pasó en el más reciente PPV.**

 _ **-Esos problemas debería haberlo resuelto en el backstage o en otro lado como una persona civilizada ¿Como es eso de meterse en medio de una contienda?**_

 **-¡Fuerza a Gildarts a bajar! ¡Sweet Chin Music, con todas las ganas! Noqueó de un solo golpe a la leyenda.**

 _ **-Llama a un médico, creo que me voy a desmayar ante tanto caos mezclado de injusticia.**_

 **-¡Cana no resiste mas, y termina sucumbiendo a la llave! ¡Kagura y Sting se llevan la victoria!**

 _ **-Pff, con ayudín de Jellal. No le basta con que su mujer tenga chance titular nuevamente, quiso venir también a hacerse el malo.**_

En el cuadrilátero los integrantes de la pareja ganadora se saludaron chocando los cinco e intercambiando un par de palabras.

Jellal ya había abandonado la escena, sólo había pasado para darle su merecido a Clive.

-Cuídate, Mikazuchi, y mucha suerte en Wrestlemania-le saludó Sting dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de emprender su camino a la zona masculina de los vestuarios.

-Lo mismo digo, "lunático, ojalá ganes el título-le dijo Kagura, a lo que el de Cincinnati respondió alzando el pulgar, ya de espaldas.

* * *

Esa noche había sido satisfactoria. Aunque ni Kagura ni nadie del roster presente en ese estadio se esperaba lo que sucedería solo minutos después...

Mavis dio un comunicado importante: La junta directiva había pactado una battle royale entre 6 competidoras de la división femenina para cubrir un octavo puesto en la lucha por el campeonato. 5 de las participantes eran las pertenecientes al team B.A.D, y solo se mantuvo en el anonimato a la sexta luchadora, hasta el siguiente lunes.

Había cierta expectativa en el aire una vez llegada la fecha de la batalla clasificatoria. Muchos creían que podría ser alguna joven aspirante de las categorías de desarrollo. Aunque ya habían descartado a Lucy, una de las mas prometedoras, porque tenía una lucha titular justo un dia antes.

-Oigan, ya va a empezar-avisó Millianna en frente al televisor, llamando la atención de las demás.

-Esto será entretenido. Me gusta este suspenso-comentó Meredy.

-A mi me tiene un tanto nerviosa-agregó Sherry.

-Dudo que sea alguien peor a lo que es Cana-dijo Yukino.

Ya las diferentes féminas participantes de la lucha se presentaban en el ring. Y, cuando fue el turno de la última, las luces se pusieron tenues, formándose un ambiente todavía más misterioso, hasta que todo fue cortado por un: _"Let's light it up"_

Ahí estaba, haciendo su aparición luego de más de 1 año, la 3 veces campeona de Divas: Wendy Marvell.

Mantenía su ánimo de siempre y el público no tardó en demostrarle afecto.

En el backstage todas no cabían en su asombro, tanto así que Millianna casi se mojó la cara al querer beber algo de agua.

En la lucha no decepcionó, demostrando una gran movilidad en todo momento y, además, llevándose la victoria a pesar de tener a todas en contra.

 **-¡Impresionante! Wendy Marvell ha vuelto, damas y caballeros, y se ha llevado la clasificación.**

 **-** _ **Vaya regreso, vino, peleó y ganó.**_

 **-Se le ve muy decidida a esta señorita que hace muchos meses atrás entristecía al Universo de FTWE con el anuncio de que se alejaría de los encordados probablemente de manera definitiva.**

 _ **-Es una de las cosas que siempre sorprenden en este deporte, compadre, nunca hay que cerrar ninguna puerta porque nunca se sabe que puede suceder en este deporte.**_

 **-La cartelera final entonces quedaría en una lucha de 8 por el título de mujeres de la FTWE: Cana, Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Meredy, Yukino, Sherry y Wendy. Todas peleando por alcanzar el campeonato máximo.**

 _ **-Cana va a tener que esforzarse. Pero estoy seguro que logrará superar la presión.**_

* * *

-Nos debes una explicación-dijo tratando de poner un rostro serio Kagura, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa.

-¡Es genial tenerte de regreso, Wendy!-dijo bastante animada la irlandesa.

-¿Pero que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-preguntó Aguria.

-Pues, es una larga historia...-comenzó a decir Marvell rascándose la nuca-Pero puedo resumirla en decir que me convencieron de volver.

-¿Natsu?-Wendy asintió apenas Kagura lo nombró.

-No podía perderme por nada del mundo la mejor pelea de mujeres de este siglo. Tenía, de todas formas, muchas dudas, aunque siento que mi decisión fue la correcta.

-Jamás pude comprobar que tan buena eras en el ring, al menos no en persona. Supongo que Wrestlemania será más interesante de lo que esperaba-sonrió Meredy un tanto emocionada.

-Y recuerda, una vez que estemos en ese ring seremos rivales-agregó Mikazuchi.

-Mientras solo sea en el ring...-la chica de cabello azul hizo una ligera pausa-Tenemos que ir y dar la mejor lucha de nuestras vidas entonces.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella afirmación y juntaron sus manos para luego separarlas al grito de: "¡Wrestlemania!"

* * *

La espera desde entonces para algunas se hizo larga y otras muy corta hasta que el ansiado día había llegado, estaban en el evento más grande de lucha en todo el mundo, estaban en Wrestlemania.

Como era costumbre, el evento comenzaba desde muy temprano, para poder permitir la mayor cantidad de enfrentamientos y el tiempo para realizarlos.

La pelea por el título de mujeres se realizaría como una de las 3 últimas, en la tarde-noche. Alargando la ansiedad de un par de competidoras, sobre todo las que estaban ahí por primera vez.

 **-¡Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros! Continuamos en este Wrestlemania lleno de emociones.**

 _ **-Justo como debe de ser, es una norma general para todos los eventos que lleven ese nombre.**_

 **-No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso.**

 _ **-¿Y que combate es el que toca ahora?**_

 **-Es turno del muy esperado enfrentamiento por el título femenil de FTWE.**

 _ **-Oh, resuélveme esta duda ¿Es título de divas o de mujeres? Porque todo el tiempo le andan llamando de una forma o de otra.**_

 **-Oficialmente hasta hoy sigue llamándose como el título de "Divas". Y digo hasta hoy porque justamente se le cambiará el nombre de manera oficial.**

 _ **-Ah, también escuchaba rumores de que cambiarían el diseño. Así que podemos hablar de una lucha por un nuevo cinturón.**_

 **-Exactamente, y es la razón por la cual ahora mismo están en el ring dos leyendas del wrestling femenino: Mirajane Strauss y Sayla.**

 _ **-No han cambiado nada, y, permítanme el atrevimiento, parece que estuvieran cada vez más bonitas.**_

 **-Escuchemos que tienen para decirle al universo de fanáticos.**

Ambas mujeres dieron un gran discurso, hablando sobre la historia de la división que muchas veces no era tomada muy enserio. Hablaron de los cambios, para mejor, que se dieron en los últimos tiempos. Y concluyeron, luego de elogiar a las participantes, presentando el nuevo cinturón que llevaría por nombre oficial "Campeonato de Mujeres de FTWE".

 _ **-Y ahí lo tienen, el nuevo y flamante título.**_

 **-Es un día histórico, no solo para las mujeres de la compañía, sino también para toda la FTWE.**

 _ **-Ahora a despejar el ring porque ya llegan las participantes.**_

Entonces las luchadoras se hicieron presentes, todas luciendo atuendos especiales, únicos para ese magno evento.

La única que no se hacía presente era la campeona.

-Por fin...-murmuró Kagura al escuchar la música de Cana.

Ostentosa sin dudas la entrada de la dueña del antiguo cinturón. Siendo llevada en una plataforma, sentada en un trono, mientras miraba a los demás presentes como si fueran poca cosa.

 **-Será la última vez que veamos ese título, al menos por ahora... Alberona lo entrega a uno de los árbitros para poder dar inicio a la pelea.**

 _ **-Tengo los pelos del brazo erizados y ni siquiera hemos comenzado.**_

 **-¡Suena la campana, arranca la lucha! Y... Ninguna hace nada, se están observando unas a otras. Se pone más tensa la cosa.**

 _ **-Esas miradas no augurian nada bueno, casi que dan miedo.**_

 **-Las aspirantes asienten casi al mismo tiempo y se lanzan a atacar juntas a Cana ¡Le están dando con todo a la campeona! ¡Side Kick de Kagura! ¡Discus Clothesline de Erza!**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! ¿Que demonios pasa? ¡Es una falta de respeto! ¡Nobueno. Com!**_

 **-No se detienen ¡Leg Drop de Millianna! para dejarle en claro que ni tirada en la lona la dejarán en paz... ¡Cuádruple Dropkick dd las demás para sacar a Alberona del ring!**

 _ **-Déjenla, déjenla, un poco de por favor... Es demasiada agresividad.**_

 **-Fue un desquite, en parte, justo... Creo que pactaron esto antes de la lucha o, simplemente, fue una unión del momento.**

 _ **-Es muy injusto, es de resentidas nada más. Ahora quiero ver como le hacen, ya que "neutralizaron" a su principal "amenaza".**_

 **-Será difícil, considerando que deben golpearse entre compañeras, teniendo además en cuenta el último PPV donde se unieron, que superaron sus diferencias.**

 _ **-Se les van a caer las caretas al fin, se acabaron las uniones por conveniencia.**_

 **-Parece que 2 de ellas al menos siguen siendo equipo ¡Yukino y Sherry empiezan a atacar a Millianna y Meredy! ¡Kagura se decide por atacar a Erza! ¡Wendy intenta meterse entre medio de la Anti Diva y la Reina de Corazones, pero termina llevándose un clothesline de Kagura!**

 _ **-Uh, jejeje... Quiso hacerse la pacifista y terminó comiéndose una buena.**_

 **-¡Erza reacciona y ejecuta un Snap Suplex sobre Kagura! En la otra parte del ring Meredy empieza a recuperar terreno, no así la irlandesa que está acorralada en una esquina bajo los golpes de Yukino.**

 _ **-Aquí ya se terminaron también las hipocresías, la inocencia, y surgen las caras mayuyeras.**_

 **-¡Millianna logra bloquear uno de los golpes, revierte las posiciones... Springboard Side Kick! Con tanta fuerza que saca a Aguria del ring. A Sherry no le va mucho mejor ¡Oh, Monkey Flip de Meredy!**

 _ **-Es el talento de las salidas del sector de desarrollo, hay que reconocerlo, tal vez la "sangre nueva" reemplace a algunas de generaciones anteriores y que siguen luchando.**_

 **-Erza dominando a Mikazuchi con un Abdominal Stretcht, presionándola cada vez más ¡Wendy vuelve a meterse en el conflicto y esta vez ataca directamente a ambas con un Diving Crossbody!**

 _ **-Creo que la señorita Marvell va empezar a mostrar que quiere ganar.**_

 **-La "Jefa" y la de Dublín empiezan un rápido intercambio de llaves, ninguna consigue dominar... Siguiendo con Wendy, atrapa a Erza y le aplica un tremendo Tornado DDT ¡Kagura intenta atacar pero Marvell reacciona con su Spin Kick! ¡Cubre para la cuenta, 1... Y medio!**

 _ **-Eso es lo que quería ver, así me gusta, todas peleando sin limitarse.**_

 **-El público anima con fuerza a la poseedora de 3 reinados como campeona, esta se impulsa con las cuerdas ¡Headscissors Takedown contra Scarlet! ¡Va a seguir contra maniobra pero es interrumpida por una poderosa High Knee de la británica!**

 _ **-El mensaje de Kagura es fuerte y claro "Scream for me".**_

 **-Lleva a Wendy a la esquina ¡Otra High Knee! Le da la espalda a quien alguna vez fue su aliada contra el Team Orland e inicia con los Elbow Strikes, consiguiendo conectar 5 en total antes de que su oponente empezase a reaccionar.**

 _ **-Creo que deberíamos empezar a prestar atención a lo que sucede fuera del ring porque Cana parece estar volviendo en si.**_

 **-Parece ser un comentario acertado, forcejeo por ahora de Kagura y Wendy, ninguna cede, se alejan de donde estaban, y... ¡Yukino-Mode, la albina se lanza desde lo más alto del esquinero con una Missile Dropkick contra ambas! Aún así la hermana de Sorano no puede cantar victoria porque Erza la atrapa con un Backslide Pin... ¡Se salva en 2!**

 _ **-¡Mira, mira, mira!**_

 **-¡Big boot de Cana contra Sherry cuando intentaba volver a la lucha! Y se pone a buscar algo debajo del ring, huele a malas intenciones.**

 _ **-Dudo que se ponga a repartir caramelos después de lo que le hicieron... ¡Oh, una silla!**_

 **-Puede hacer mucho daño con ese objeto. Millianna es la primera en percatarse de que algo no anda bien... ¡Y recibe un silletazo intentando salir a detener a Alberona! La ya mencionada ahora sube al cuadrilátero ¡Meredy va contra ella, es esquivada, y se lleva un golpe con la silla en la espalda!**

 _ **-No está para bromas, va enserio.**_

 **-¡Impacta a la "Reina de Corazones" con el filo de la silla directo al estómago! Aguria intenta frenar el siguiente movimiento, lo consigue momentáneamente, su rival soltó su "arma". Es el turno del contraataque ¡No, Kneeling Hangman Neckbreaker! La hija de Gildarts mantiene una fuerte ofensiva.**

 _ **-Esa fuerza y perseverancia la lleva en la sangre. Genéticamente superior...**_

 **-Recupera la silla... Hasta el momento es la situación más dominante de la última campeona de Divas. Wendy algo aturdida por los ataques anteriores trata de hacerle frente ¡Golpe directo a la cabeza! Las únicas en pie ahora son la mujer proveniente de la "ciudad reina" y Kagura.**

 _ **-Cana se debe acordar todavía de la pelea que tuvo con ella y el lunático. De hecho ¿La silla no te recuerda algo?**_

 **-Kagura no está mucho mejor de lo que estaba Wendy, sin embargo se lanza con las mismas ganas. Y el resultado no cambia, el borde de la silla impacta en la zona media como Alberona lo hizo anteriormente con Erza ¡Prosigue golpeando en la espalda! ¡Mikazuchi se rehúsa a caer!**

 _ **-Resistirse solo alargará su castigo.**_

 **-¡Cana busca rematar usando nuevamente el objeto, Kagura la detiene, hay forcejeo!**

 _ **-Esas fuerzas ¿Tan obstinada es?**_

 **-De a poco la británica quiere ganar terreno, aunque su rival la supera en fuerza y la empuja contra una esquina. Mantiene de todas formas su actitud desafiante.**

 _ **-Ok, quiere pelear... ¿Pero por qué tanto martirio?**_

 **-Alberona vuelve a atacar con su silla, la cabeza de Kagura sufre el impacto y esta cae ¡Brutalidad absoluta, creo que hay una pequeña cantidad de sangre cayendo por la frente de la de Norwich!**

 _ **-Afortunadamente no es mucho. Espero que haya escarmentado.**_

 **-¡Lo dudo, fíjate en su mirada! Continuará desafiando a su rival a pesar de la clara desventaja.**

 _ **-¿Esa actitud se la robó a Sting?**_

Sin dudas la mirada de Kagura, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa, solo provocaba más y más a Cana. La incomodaba, la hacía sentir una extraña inseguridad.

-¿Que esperas, niña consentida?-dijo sin miedo la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿No vas a callarte jamás, verdad?-harta, la que se hacía llamar "genéticamente superior" usó el borde de la ya maltratada silla para estrangular a Mikazuchi-¡Di algo ahora! ¡Vamos!-añadió más presión a la cruel maniobra apoyando un pie.

 **-¡Que alguien pare esta barbaridad, es demasiado!**

 _ **-Lamento informar que incluso el árbitro no puede detener las acciones de Cana a menos que Kagura quede inconsciente.**_

 **-Eso empeora la situación. La inglesa pone en juego completamente su integridad física al no rendirse.**

 _ **-Triste final para la Anti Diva...**_

 _ **-**_ **¡Momento, es Erza! ¡Erza Scarlet sorprendiendo por detrás a Alberona, German Suplex! Acaba de salvar a Mikazuchi y con una excelente ejecución.**

 _ **-No hay que confundir las acciones, a Erza le conviene que Cana no machaque a Kagura por completo, porque sabe que se le esfumarían sus esperanzas de conseguir el título.**_

 **-A pesar del estallido de poder, la señorita Scarlet está un tanto cansada y casi que se recupera al ritmo de su rival. Aunque al parecer no tendrá que preocuparse ¡Sherry ingresa al ring y va por Cana! ¡Big boot, le devuelve el favor!**

 _ **-Creo que a esta chica faltó darle con la silla...**_

 **-Le estrella varias veces la cabeza contra el turnbuckle, a continuación la manda a las sogas ¡Y le aplica un Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker! La venganza de Blendy puede llevarla a la victoria... ¡Cubre! Pero queda la cuenta en 2.**

 _ **-Al menos lo intentó... Jeje...**_

 **-Insiste atrapándola en un chinlock... ¡La de la "ciudad reina" toma sus piernas sorpresivamente mientras se levanta! ¡Avanza rápidamente, y conecta un Backpack Stunner!**

 _ **-Báilame ese trompo en la uña ¡Cuanta habilidad, poder, destreza absoluta!**_

 **-Apenas terminó de "librarse" de Sherry, Erza regresó al ataque acertando una Low back dropkick. Parece tenerla bajo control... ¡Cana reacciona con Knife Edge Chops! Muy parecidos a los que aplicaba su padre.**

 _ **-Vaya, por fin le das algo de reconocimiento al señor.**_

 **-¡Erza se resiste, nuevo forcejeo en el ring, quiere ejecutar un suplex! ¡Y aparece Millianna para ayudarla, doble suplex! Impresionante combinación de la irlandesa y la canadiense.**

 _ **-Dos países que por culpa de ellas tendrán mala reputación.**_

 **-Gran gesto de compañerismo, se dan la mano antes de continuar la lucha ¡Momento, ingresa Meredy al cuadrilátero portando un palo de kendo! ¡Golpea a Erza, y luego a Millianna! Castiga múltiples veces a ambas con la espada de madera.**

 _ **-Esta Meredy me gusta más, y además no es falsa, ella quiere ser campeona, pues, se tiene que ensuciar las manos.**_

 **-Es un arma muy ágil la que tiene y puede causar aún más daño ¡Yukino aparece por detrás con un running bulldog! ¡Con la "jefa" derribada inicia un Single leg Boston crab! Insiste con todas sus fuerzas buscando la rendición, pero debe tener cuidado ya que la de Massachusetts sigue teniendo cerca el palo de kendo.**

 _ **-Un pequeño esfuerzo más y lo tiene.**_

 **-¡No, alguien pisa el arma y la aparta! Esa mujer es Wendy Marvell regresando a la acción ¡Yukino suelta el agarre para intentar atacarla, pero sufre la Hurricanrana de la "Crazy Chick"! ¡Impacto con el arma de Kendo por parte de "The Boss", directo a la espalda! ¡Añade también un Back Stabber y busca la rendición con el Bank Statement!**

 _ **-No me lo creo, parece que tendremos nueva campeona muy pronto.**_

 **-¡Leg Drop de la nada por parte de Millianna para impedir tal suceso! ¡Y otra más! ¡Y una tercera antes de alzar a Meredy y rematarla con un Exploder Suplex! ¡Cubre para la cuenta en 1, 2... Por poquito! El fuego de la celta surgió.**

 _ **-Fue un tanto oportunista, considerando que atacó cuando Meredy no podía defenderse.**_

 **-Parece que quiere terminar las cosas ¡Si, Dis-arm-her! La llave al brazo de "The Boss", que no puede hacer prácticamente nada, se puede rendir.**

 _ **-Ah... Se ve bastante doloroso, parece que en cualquier momento le rompera el brazo.**_

 **-Solo un poco más... Oh, aparece Sherry nuevamente en escena ¡Arrastra un poco a la de Dublín y le aplica un Bridging Northern Lights Suplex! Va a empezar un conteo pero Wendy no se lo permite, se le tira encima a la de Florida con Lou Thesz Press... ¡Y se entromete Yukino, obligando a la Geek Goddness a apartarse para luego empezar a golpearla!**

 _ **-La unión del deteriorado equipo Orland puede ser un factor importante en toda la lucha.**_

 **-Es verdad, y dan prueba de ello acorralando en una esquina a Marvell, castigándola con múltiples patadas y pisotones. Difícil que salga de ahí sin sufrir ¡Oh, Millianna interviene, Pumphandle Suplex a Blendy!**

 _ **-Pensé que se quedaría tirada más tiempo.**_

 **-Las cosas no van mejor para Yukino, se acaba de topar con Erza ¡Ataca ágilmente, cargando a Aguria para un Michinoku Driver II! La Reina de Corazones tiene mucho que dar aún.**

 _ **-Aplicó ese Michinoku Driver tan cerca de las cuerdas que creo que las piernas de la señorita Aguria impactaron en ellas, haciéndole un daño extra.**_

 **-Atención, porque Meredy está de nuevo en pie y tiene una posición de fácil ataque a Erza y Milliana ¡Page-Turner! ¡Page-Turner de Kagura, tomando por sorpresa a la de Massachusetts antes de que intentara alguna maniobra!**

 _ **-¿Sigue viva la Anti Diva? Porque andaba tan desaparecida de la lucha...**_

 **-Nadie se lo esperaba, por eso las reacciones de sorpresa de las demás en el ring y del público. La pasión de la joven que nació en Norwich, que creció con la lucha, y que incluso en momentos así no da el brazo a torcer.**

 _ **-Ya, deja de cubrirla en laureles, aunque debo reconocer que tiene una gran persistencia.**_

 **-En el ring ahora solo están 4 de las 8 competidoras, Kagura, Erza, Millianna y Wendy ¿Cual de ellas realizará la primera movida? Parece que Mikazuchi nos da la respuesta, lanzándole un golpe a Scarlet.**

 _ **-¿Tiene una obsesión hacia la canadiense o que?**_

 **-Erza devuelve el golpe enseguida, Kagura tambalea. La "Lass Kicker" por su parte empezó a intercambiar golpes con la de New Jersey y hace el intento de atraparla en una llave.**

 _ **-Ver tambaleando tanto a la británica me hace pensar que no aguatará mucho a la pelea.**_

 **-Pero ella sigue deseando luchar ¡Short-arm clothesline! Busca nuevamente otro golpe, sin embargo la de Calgary la envía a las sogas y se prepara para impactarla con un Discus Clothesline... ¡Increíble, la Anti Diva evade el golpe! ¡Side Kick, bloqueada por Scarlet!**

 _ **-Buena muestra de reflejos por parte de ambas. Se conocen.**_

 **-¡Erza derriba, quiere cerrar con su Sharpshooter! La resistencia de la "diva del mañana" una vez más es puesta a prueba.**

 _ **-Hay que recordar que la última vez que fue víctima de esta técnica se rindió ¿Pasará lo mismo?**_

 **-Habrá que estar atentos, además las otras dos luchadoras no se percatan de ello, están inmersas en su propio enfrentamiento. La de Inglaterra depende de ella misma para salir de tal embrollo.**

 _ **-Va a hacer "tap-out", mira su mano, lo está dudando.**_

 **-¡Y... Wendy, Wendy choca accidentalmente con la Reina de Corazones por culpa de un irish-whip de Millianna! El Sharpshooter fue detenido de una forma muy trillada.**

 _ **-Ridícula, diría yo, aunque al menos así se impidió que Erza sea campeona. De hecho, ninguna de las que se encuentran en el cuadrilátero lo merece.**_

 **-Difiero de tu opinión... ¡Millianna aprovecha la distracción de Wendy, atrapándola para un Pumphandle Slam! ¡Kagura también se aprovecha de Erza, Cradle DDT! ¡Hay doble pin, y el árbitro decide realizar ambos! ¡1... 2... Y con la misma sincronía se salvan!**

 _ **-El combate no es apto para cardíacos. Y... Mira nada más, tanto Kagura como Millianna también juegan sucio... Vaya, vaya.**_

 **-Tanto Erza como Wendy acaban de mostrar que con los años de experiencia uno puede resistir ese tipo de movidas. La pelea está en un momento clave ¡Aguarden, Cana hace nuevamente su aparición en el ring! Trepa a una de las esquinas, va a saltar sobre sus contrincantes en el ring ¡Moonsault! Derriba a todas juntas.**

 _ **-Bueno, Kagura y Erza seguían un poquito más lejos, tal vez exageraron... ¡Pero fue una movida fabulosa, espectacular! ¡Me levanto a aplaudir el talento de la señorita Alberona! Quiero ver la repetición en cámara lenta.**_

 **-Y mientras analizamos esa maniobra, la acción continúa. Cana cubre a Wendy ¡Queda en 2 el conteo! Quiere conseguir la victoria ahora con un pin a Millianna ¡El resultado es el mismo! Erza y Kagura se encuentran de pie. Cana advierte esto... ¡Carga con una Spear, y Scarlet empuja hacia un costado a Kagura para recibir todo el impacto en su lugar!**

 _ **-¿Se acaba de sacrificar para salvar a su rival? Se le salió un tornillo a la canadiense.**_

 **-Es difícil de entender... Cana ve que Millianna esta muy cerca de levantarse asi que se impulsa con las cuerdas hacia ella ¡Natural Selection! Quiere completar con el pin ¡Pero Wendy ataca con su Shining Wizard tomándola desprevenida!**

 _ **-¡Totalmente, eso salió de la nada!**_

 **-La cuenta en 1... 2... ¿3? No, aguarden, alguien estiró de los pies al réferi y lo sacó del ring... ¡Es Gildarts! ¡El padre de Cana se hizo presente para salvar a su hija de una segura derrota!**

 _ **-Un papá presente siempre, en las buenas y en las malas para dar apoyo a su niña ¡Denle un premio a ese señor!**_

 **-No está nada bien que haya ingresado a la arena cuando estaba estrictamente prohibido para él. Ahí viene el equipo de seguridad a sacarlo para que no siga fastidiando al juez.**

 _ **-Oigan, más cuidado, que el saco es nuevo, gente desconsiderada.**_

 **-Le dio el tiempo suficiente a la "genéticamente superior" de librarse del conteo e incluso preparar a Wendy para una Powerbomb... ¡Cambia sus planes al ver que Sherry y Yukino quieren subir al cuadrilátero, arrojándoles a Marvell!**

 _ **-Jaja, le dio uso a la pequeñita como proyectil.**_

 **-La que si logra entrar por otro lado es Meredy, aunque pasa de largo de Alberona ¡Ataca directamente con una dropkick a Kagura! Busca castigar aún más teniéndola acorralada en la esquina ¡Mikazuchi esquiva las Running High Knees! Sigue furiosa la "Jefa" ¡Aunque es tomada por sorpresa, a la Anti Diva le quedan fuerzas aún! ¡Dirty Deeds!**

 _ **-¿Así o más obvio? La mala influencia de Eucliffe alcanzó completamente a Kagura.**_

 **-La verdad es sorprende que haya copiado tan bien el Dirty Deeds con solo verlo una vez... ¡Sin embargo Cana toma ventaja de la situación! ¡Figure 4! De a poco además la va tornando en una Figure 8.**

 _ **-Es una movida tremenda... La flexibilidad de Cana viene como anillo al dedo para su ejecución.**_

 **-Doloroso resulta para la británica, que se encuentra al borde de sucumbir. Ya el Sharpshooter la había puesto al límite, con la maniobra de la mujer proveniente de la "ciudad reina", puede ser el fin.**

 _ **-Ya veo venir a una nueva campeona... ¡Aprieta, aprieta!**_

 **-La de Norwich sigue luchando ¿Acaso está intentando llegar a las cuerdas?**

 _ **-Ingenua, al ser un combate de este tipo creo que no hay un rope break que la salve. Asi que puede toquetear todo lo que quiera las cuerdas, no va a salvarse.**_

 **-Por alguna razón sigue con bastante empeño... Lo consiguió, llegó a las cuerdas. Alberona por su parte está muy confiada... ¿Eh? ¿Kagura... Está trepando? ¡Si, usa las cuerdas para elevarse! Alcanzó la segunda.**

 _ **-¿¡Que intenta con eso!?**_

 **-El agarre de Cana empieza a flaquear a medida que sube, por eso la última campeona intenta retroceder ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Kagura alcanzó la tercera! Gracias a eso recuperó un pie de apoyo y rompió la llave.**

 _ **-¡No me lo creo! Esa maniobra extraña dio resultados.**_

 **-¡Cana se aleja e intenta arremeter contra su rival! ¡Side Kick! La Anti Diva va por todo, es su momento ¡K.T.O! ¡El movimiento de sumisión preferido de ella, K.T.O contra Cana!**

 _ **-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Resista campeona!**_

 **-¡Pone sus últimas fuerzas, está al borde del colapso físico! Y... ¡Se rinde! ¡Cana Alberona no aguantó más y se rindió! ¡Tenemos una nueva campeona! ¡Kagura Mikazuchi es la primera campeona de mujeres de esta nueva era!**

 _ **-No puedo más, compañero, tengo unas ganas de ponerme en posición fetal y llorar. Así como Kagura, pero no de felicidad.**_

En efecto, la ahora campeona no podía contener las lagrimas en aquel momento, la mezcla de emociones por tener ese título en las manos, por haber triunfado en una pelea así. Tampoco pudo evitar desplomarse sobre sus rodillas por el agotamiento, pero eso ya no importaba, no con lo que había conseguido.

Mientras la anunciadora proclamaba la victoria de la nueva campeona, Millianna, Wendy e incluso Erza subieron al ring, cubriéndola en un emotivo abrazo. No habían rencores a fin de cuentas.

Luego, al separarse, la ayudaron a caminar para alejarse del ring.

-Gracias... Muchas gracias, en verdad-dijo aún entre lagrimas Kagura y sonriéndoles.

-Para eso son las compañeras-contestó Millianna.

-No...-agregó Erza-Para eso son las amigas-luego de decir esto extendió un puño y enseguida se le unieron las otras tres en el gesto.

Finalmente, entre ovaciones del público, se retiraron a los vestuarios.

 **-Por momentos tan grandes como el que acabamos de presenciar, Wrestlemania es sin duda uno de los eventos más grandes de la historia en el mundo.**

 _ **-No se distraigan porque aún quedan más luchas.**_

* * *

-Oye... Erza...-le habló la joven de cabello negro luego de haberse duchado y cambiado-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Digo... ¿Por qué me salvaste de la Spear de Cana?

-Eso es porque...-la canadiense sostuvo la frase unos segundos-Bueno, si me lo preguntas, no tendría una sola respuesta... Creo que fueron varias cosas las que me hicieron actuar de ese modo, no solo porque eres mi amiga desde hace tanto, sino también por todo el esfuerzo, la emoción, la perseverancia que demostraste todo este tiempo. Creciste no solo como luchadora sino también como persona.

-Erza...

-Eso si, los golpes que recibí todavía los siento, asi que espero mi merecida revancha por el campeonato-soltó una ligera carcajada luego de decir eso, causando también la risa de Kagura.

-Dalo por hecho.

-Pero mira que tienes prohibido volver a usar mi finisher, sino te haré una demanda por copyright-las interrumpió Sting.

-Hey, "lunático", justo iba a buscarte para darte las gracias. Creo que tu fuiste una de las personas que me abrió los ojos-le sonrió la de Norwich.

-Je, no es necesario agradecer, a menos que lo hagas en efectivo-volvió a bromear-Al menos veo que solucionaste tus problemas.

-Sí... ¿Y tu vas a luchar ahora?

-Exactamente, de hecho, creo que estoy sobre la hora-contestó el rubio buscando algún reloj cercano con la vista.

-Suerte entonces-volvió a sonreírle Kagura para después chocarle los 5.

-Nos veremos luego, campeona-le guiñó un ojo el "medio lunático" y se alejó.

-Adiós...

-Hmm... Hay amor en el aire-comentó Erza un tanto divertida por la escena.

-¡N-no estoy enamorada!-se apresuró a negar la británica.

-Oh, solo digo... Yo tampoco estaba enamorada de Jellal y mira como nos fue-agregó conteniendo la risa la pelirroja y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Basta!-se quejó de manera casi infantil la campeona.

-Tienes mucho que aprender, "jovencita"...

 **Fin.**

 **Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, Damas y Caballeros, espero les haya gustado este Camino de Kagura a Wrestlemania.**

 **Lamento los errores y si se les hizo muy largo de leer (al final terminé haciendo algo que quería evitar en el capítulo anterior)**

 **En fin, no duden en dejar sus reviews y decirme que opinan. Además, como siempre, les agradezco por acompañar esta historia ¡Gracias totales!**

 **Desde ya, también, desearles feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo en el caso de que no publique más hasta el año entrante.**

 **La próxima actualización ya tocará el Camino de Jackal, haciendo tributo al legendario Edge, no se lo pierdan.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! Y como diría cierto comentarista: "¡Atángana!"**

 **PD: Que conste que yo predije una unión de Sting y Kagura para luchar. Y luchas con más violencia entre las mujeres (?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania. Jackal 1.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, ect, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

 _-La verdad que... Abandonar el título no es fácil. No se siente bien pero tengo que hacerlo... Y la verdad que tengo que agradecérselo a todos ustedes... Éste es el final del viaje señores. Gracias-_ así se despedía el hombre que era conocido como la "superestrella de Rated R". No solo estaba dejando su título, estaba dejando su carrera entera, su vida. Odiaba a su propio cuerpo por ser tan "frágil" como para que solo una lesión le pusiera fin a lo que había construido.

Era el final...

* * *

 **-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, seguimos disfrutando de la primer Monday Night del año.**

 _ **-¿Como andan, familia? Espero que bien. Aquí estamos en un segmento que se ha titulado "The Biting Jackal Peep Show".**_

 **-Para poner en contexto a la audiencia más joven, hace tiempo estos dos señores que están en el ring tenían sus segmentos donde entrevistaban a ciertos visitantes. Jackal tenia "The Biting Jackal" y Rufus el "Peep Show".**

 _ **-Se mataron pensando un nombre para el show. Igual, mis respetos para estos dos que han sabido dar hasta la ultima gota de sudor en el ring.**_

 **-E ingresa a la plataforma el señor Rogue Cheney acompañado de la seguridad K &M.**

 _ **-Que honor para el Mr. Money In The Bank. Y se lo merece, por ser alguien destacado.**_

 **-Se sienta en una de las banquetas, se pone cómodo. Y han traído champagne, me pregunto por qué.**

 _ **-Debe tener una muy buena razón para celebrar.**_

-Te veo muy animado...-dijo luego de un ligero saludo Jackal.

-Si, incluso has traído champagne ¿Acaso es para celebrar la reciente derrota ante Orga o que?-se unió a la observación Rufus.

-Miren, chicos, no están siendo muy amables... Y antes de empezar me gustaría decir que es un gran honor ser el invitado de la primera y última edición del Biting Jackal Peep Show-dijo aún sonriente Rogue.

-Para mi también lo sería-contestó a secas la superestrella de Rated R.

-Porque, digo ¿Quien ha tenido mejor año que Rogue Cheney? Yo construí el ascenso de The Shield, organicé la destrucción de The Shield, luego gané el Money In The Bank, me convertí en el nuevo abanderado de la FTWE, y por encima de todo... He sido reconocido como el futuro del entretenimiento deportivo-se levantó de su asiento mientras hablaba-Asi que sinceramente ¿Quien ha tenido mejor año que Rogue Cheney?

 **-Que molesto puede ser a veces...**

 _ **-Tiene derecho a destacarlo.**_

 **-Y el público empieza con los cánticos de "Sellout".**

-Si, si, gané un Slammy gracias a esos cánticos de "Vendido"-agregó con altanería el Mr. MITB.

-Pues, asi, de pronto podría nombrar a Natsu Dragneel-respondió Jackal.

-Loke-se le unió Rufus.

-Mystogan.

-Haru Glory.

-Doctor Steel.

-Que, por si no lo conocías, es un cantante de soul.

-Wow, wow, wow. A ver, no he venido para esto-los detuvo Cheney-Yo quería hacer un repaso de lo que ha sido el año... Y de lo que ha sido este último mes, de lo difícil que ha sido todo para mi desde Survivor Series. He pensado demasiado en lo negativo, he sido un aguafiestas, lo reconozco-observo a ambos ex luchadores-No quiero ser asi más, no, este año ese Rogue Cheney desaparece.

 _ **-Admirable, todo un ejemplo de superación.**_

 **-Sus palabras no me convencen...**

-Quiero celebrar la llegada de este nuevo Rogue Cheney... Pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que traiga a alguien que me conoce bien y que también puede hacer una valoración de lo que ha sido este final de año. Me gustaría que se uniera a esta celebración mi gran amigo ¡Elfman!-se giró hacia donde estaba la rampa, presentando al enorme luchador.

 _ **-Entonces ya queda claro, el champagne es para celebrar al nuevo Rogue Cheney.**_

 **-Preocupante es la presencia de estos tipos cerca de Jackal y Rufus. Y siento que nada va a cambiar de este Rogue, seguirá igual, siempre amargando a los demás, en especial a sus rivales.**

 _ **-Pesimista, pesimista. Te recuerdo además que desde que la Autoridad fue... Ay, no me hagas decirlo, es muy triste. Desde que no están, a Rogue le han hecho la vida imposible.**_

-¡Damas y caballeros, Elfman Strauss!-dijo al público, luego de saludar a su amigo, Rogue. Sin embargo el gigante recibió mayoritariamente abucheos, y de todas formas saludaba con una amplia sonrisa-Año nuevo, vida nueva, grandulón... Aunque hay otra persona que me gustaría que viniera para unírsenos en este ring, un hombre que me ha hecho ver lo mucho que me he estado equivocando... Chicos, dejen que les presente... ¡A Natsu Dragneel!-Rogue señaló la rampa y aguardó unos segundos a que el mencionado saliera.

-Je ¿Ves? Te lo dije antes-comenzó a decir un tanto burlón Jackal a Rufus-Está intentando hacer lo que hacíamos nosotros, pero no le sale, porque no tiene carisma.

-Ejem... No necesito ser tú, porque soy mejor que tú...-contestó algo molesto y sin mirarlo el Mr. MITB.

-Está bien... Por favor, sabes que nunca podrás ser mejor que yo ni aunque te pongas a bailar con el que tiene problemas de tiroides-devolvió la superestrella de Rated R, señalando a Elfman un segundo al terminar la frase, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro.

 _ **-Un poco de por favor, está todo bien con que sea una leyenda, sin embargo ese chiste de "tiroides" hacia el pobre Elfman está de más.**_

 **-Jaja, a mi me ha resultado un tanto gracioso, me recuerda a sus tiempos como luchador.**

-Hmm... Ok, bien, comprendo...-Rogue sonreía pero se notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-Me rindo, me rindo, Natsu... Natsu, voy a ser sincero, no quiero que salgas aquí para brindar por el año nuevo... No, Natsu, quiero que salgas ahora porque... Quiero algo de ti-su expresión cambió a una seria.

 **-Ah, ya se lo que va a pedir, seguro que será que vuelva la Autoridad, que pesado...**

 _ **-Está en su derecho.**_

-Asi que sal ya, Natsu... ¡Sal, Natsu! Dragneel no quería llegar a esto... Si no sales me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero hacer. Y eso te va a obligar a hacer algo que tú no quieres hacer-al terminar de hablar Rogue soltó el micrófono y golpeó brutalmente con su maletín a Rufus.

 **-¡Santo cielo! ¿Que hace?**

Jackal reaccionó enseguida ante la agresión, empujando al atacante y confrontándolo con la mirada.

 **-Tiene que tener cuidado, este hombre tiene una lesión en el cuello.**

 _ **-Es una terrible situación, sin embargo hay que dejar las cosas claras, ellos se lo buscaron y ahora Jackal es quien se arriesga.**_

 **-Ahí está su valentía de siempre, a pesar de estar frente a frente con tipos como Elfman y Rogue.**

 _ **-Valentía o falta de sentido común, además ya esta rodeado.**_

 **-Se une la seguridad K &M a esta barbaridad... ¡Cuidado, esto es malo! ¡Elfman agarra del cuello a Jackal!**

 _ **-¿No pasó tanto tiempo desde su ultima operación, verdad?**_

El gigante redujo con facilidad al Ultimate Opportunist, dejándolo apoyado boca abajo contra el maletín del Money In The Bank.

-Y yo que pensaba que respetabas a este hombre ¡Vamos, sal ya, Natsu, sal si eres tan hombre como presumes!-retó poniéndose más violento el autoproclamado "futuro" de FTWE, dejando apoyado su pie sobre la cabeza del retirado luchador-¡Sal y evita que deje a este hombre paralítico, hazlo, Dragneel! ¡Ven!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Natsu entró corriendo a toda velocidad en la arena.

-¡Wow, momento! ¡Quieto, no te muevas de ahí!-señaló Cheney cuando Salamander ya estaba cerca del ringside-Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti... Si no me lo das le voy a partir el cuello-el tono de su voz era más calmado pero aún serio.

Natsu se detuvo, analizó unos segundos la situación y comenzó a quitarse la gorra y su playera como usualmente hacía antes de cada lucha.

-No lo hagas, Natsu, no lo hagas...-advirtió Rogue-No te atrevas, Natsu, si te importa este hombre tanto como dices te vas a quedar ahí... ¡Hey, no, no, hey, hey!-Natsu quiso subir al ring pero una vez más fue detenido por los avisos-Vamos, da un paso atrás... ¡Da un paso atrás!-ordenó-No te olvides, Dragneel... Este hombre tiene amigos, seguramente tiene una mujer que lo ama, tiene lo que podría llamarse una familia.

 **-Esto es muy malo, la cara de "Marine" lo dice todo ¿En serio Rogue esta dispuesto a llegar hasta ese punto?**

-Si quieres que vuelva a a reunirse con sus amigos... Con su familia... Me vas a dar lo que quiero. Sino tendrás remordimientos toda la vida. Incluso si llegas a tener hijos, ellos nunca estarán orgullosos de su padre. Y la vida de este hombre obviamente quedará completamente arruinada-la preocupación de Natsu aumentó ante esas advertencias, haciendo señas y pidiéndole a Rogue que no lo hiciera.

 **-¿Eh? ¿Acaba de decir algo?**

 _ **-No lo escuché bien, pero parece...**_

-¿Eh? ¿Que has dicho?-Cheney notó que el de Massachusetts pareció murmurar algo-Marin, dale un micro. Quiero que se oiga bien claro lo que dice Natsu Dragneel. Vamos, dale el micrófono ¡Dilo de nuevo, Natsu, dilo de nuevo! ¡Dilo, repítelo!

 **-Cuánta presión...**

-Que vuelva la Autoridad...

-¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Que has dicho? Más alto.

-¡He dicho que vuelva la Autoridad!-exclamó furioso Dragneel, tomando el micrófono.

-¡Yeah! ¡Sí! ¡Wooooooo!-celebró Mr. MITB-¡Eso es lo que quería, sí! ¡La Autoridad... Va a volver!-chocó los cinco con Kain y Marin en su celebración-Vaya comienzo de año, gracias, Natsu, muchas gracias... Bueno, ya me conoces, voy a acabar con él de todas formas-se impulsó con las cuerdas dispuesto a aplicarle el Curbstomp a Jackal.

 **-¡No puede ser, va a hacerlo igual! ¡No, Natsu entra como un rayo al ring y ataca al cobarde de Rogue! Intervienen Elfman y la seguridad K &M... ¡Y se va a los golpes ahora contra el grandulón! ¡Continua contra la seguridad! ¡Nuevamente con Rogue!**

 _ **-Casi que saca humo por las orejas de la rabia que tiene.**_

 **-Elfman lo quita de encima... ¡K.O Punch! Tremendo puñetazo de parte de Strauss.**

 _ **-Le habrá dejado marcado hasta los dedos.**_

 **-Y no termina ¡Ahí va Rogue... Curbstomp sobre Natsu! Es brutalmente rematado.**

 _ **-No hay mucho que decir, salvo que vuelve la autoridad. Que alegría más grande, The Authority de regreso a la casa.**_

 **-Preocupante panorama en vista al futuro. Nadie creería que Rogue lograría tal cosa esta noche, después de lo que paso en Survivor Series. Al final triunfaron las artimañas de Cheney, de una manera miserable, a costa de una leyenda.**

 _ **-Y mira quienes vienen a unirse a la celebración.**_

 **-Acnologia y su mánager aparecen. Y justamente este último parece felicitar a Cheney.**

 _ **-Por supuesto, si el campeón siempre anda con cara de malhumorado.**_

 **-Creo que es todo, la siguiente semana tendremos nuevamente a...**

 _ **-¡No puede ser, no puede ser, están aquí! Los jefecitos.**_

 **-¡Mavis y Zeref hacen acto de presencia en esta nefasta celebración para felicitar a su "abanderado"! Asi termina este programa.**

 _ **-Un gran final el día de hoy, y espero que me guarden algo de ese champagne para celebrar con ellos más tarde.**_

Mientras, Jackal observaba la situación con mucha impotencia y rabia, se sentía culpable, sobre todo porque Natsu le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, que no se arriesgara teniendo a Rogue cerca.

-No tenias que hacerlo...-murmuró-P-Perdóname, Natsu-apretó los puños.

Esa noche, mientras se marchaban, volvió a disculparse con Dragneel. Este le restó un poco la importancia al asunto y trató de no hacerlo sentirse más culpable. Sin embargo el retirado wrestler no podía ni mirarlo a la cara.

* * *

-No pude dormir...-murmuró Jackal apoyándose contra la pared y dándole un trago al café que había comprado.

-¿Y por eso estamos aquí?-preguntó Rufus, observando el letrero del gimnasio que estaba en la calle del frente-¿Seguro no quieres pensarlo mejor? Recuerda las instrucciones de los médicos.

-Si, los mismos médicos que dijeron 3 años antes de mi retiro que no podría volver a luchar cuando me lesioné-la superestrella de Rated R frunció el ceño-No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya, Rufus... Tengo que enseñarle a ese miserable un par de cosas.

-Hmm... Pues, no voy a detenerte, si eres consciente de lo que haces y no te arrepientes, por mi está bien.

-Sabes que nunca me arrepiento-el Ultimate Opportunist terminó su café y camino decidido hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Oye, e-espera, Jackal!

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? No puedes ir a hacer ejercicio luego de haber bebido café.

* * *

La semana pasó con el de Orangeville completamente enfocado al 100% en su entrenamiento. No le importaba el cansancio ni la falta de costumbre, se pondría en forma y se vengaría a cualquier costo.

-Bien, ahora quiero que me apliques una llave, cualquiera que sea de sumisión para intentar librarme de ella-pidió a su sparring Jackal, siendo atrapado luego de unos segundos en una Sleeper Hold.

Comenzó a luchar por zafarse, tratando de no caer en la lona porque sabia que eso podría ser un problema mayor.

-"Tsk, parece que voy a necesitar ayuda de las cuerdas..."-pensó, intentando acercarse para agarrar una de ellas, sin embargo el agarre comenzaba a surtir efecto en su desacostumbrado cuerpo-"Ugh... No recordaba esto tan difícil"

-¡Anda, ponle ganas!-escuchó una voz familiar casi burlándose de él.

-¿Eh? ¿Sayla?-se preguntó en voz alta dirigiendo la mirada hacia la zona cercana al ring-Wow, lo hiciste excelente, pero creo que por ahora es tiempo fuera-ordenó a su sparring, que lo soltó inmediatamente.

-Flojo, flojo-canturreó la mujer de cabello negro, acercándose más al ring usado para el entrenamiento.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí, Sayla?-apartó la vista de la recién llegada y notó no muy lejos a Rufus-Hmm... Creo que ya entendí.

-Lo siento, me tomó desprevenido y empezó a hacer muchas preguntas, y terminé trayéndola hasta acá-se disculpo Rufus con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te enojes con Rufus, yo siempre termino obteniendo lo que quiero-comentó Sayla sonriendo ligeramente.

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien-el rubio de cabello más corto bajó del ring-Te ves más... Tapada, creo.

-¿Que insinúas?

-Nada, solo que es raro ver a alguien que luchaba incluso en "Bra And Panties Match" así.

-Igual, casi siempre ganaba-la mujer de cabello oscuro se cruzó de brazos por debajo del pecho-Tu no has cambiado, siempre tan imprudente.

-Es lo que me llevo a ser Hall of Famer antes que tu. Y a retirarme después-contestó sacándole la lengua.

-¡Deja eso! Y podrías ser más amable o sensible, digo, no nos vemos hace mucho...-se quejó la ex diva.

-¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mi?

-¡Imbécil, claro que estaba preocupada!-Jackal recibió un golpe en el pecho de parte de su ex compañera-Sin embargo, dejando de lado tu salud, quería saber que era lo que tenías en mente. Si, Rufus me dijo que te quieres vengar de Cheney. La pregunta es ¿Como? y ¿Cuando?

La superestrella de Rated R sonrió ampliamente y señalo un afiche no muy lejos, un viejo poster de Royal Rumble.

-Tienes que estar de broma...

-Para nada, esa fórmula me dio éxito antes y lo volverá a hacer.

-Como quieras... Pero faltan menos de 3 semanas.

-Es suficiente para mi-se notaba a Jackal bastante confiado.

-Te deseo mucha suerte entonces-Sayla sonrió y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Gracias... Gracias por venir-el miembro del salón de la fama hizo un corto saludo con la mano y regresó a su entrenamiento.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?-preguntó Rufus.

-No, no hay nada que hacer aquí, solo estorbaría-la mujer de pelo oscuro se encogió de hombros-De todas formas, pienso ir a ver como le patean el trasero en el Rumble.

-Je, te veré allá entonces-se despidió Lohr.

* * *

-Apresúrate, Rufus.

-Todavía es temprano, además ya estamos cerca. En todo caso si llegáramos tarde es tu culpa por esperar hasta los últimos dias para inscribirte-comentó el "capitán carisma" mientras conducía su auto-De hecho ¿Por que decidiste esperar tanto?

-Je... Eso es fácil-Jackal se cruzó de brazos y sonrió-La FTWE suele dar pequeños "adelantos" de quienes pueden llegar a participar a la prensa, pero aquellos que se inscriben a ultimo momento difícilmente son anunciados, por lo que tendré el factor sorpresa a mi favor.

-Eres todo un caso...-el rubio de cabello más largo continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a la sede central de la compañía.

* * *

La inscripción fue rápida, como era alguien conocido no dieron objeción alguna. Aunque cuando se retiraba, encontró a Zeref en uno de los pasillos.

-Oh, Jackal, que curioso verte por aquí-dijo saludándolo con el de cabello oscuro-Espero que hayas recibido la carta de disculpas y el obsequio de la compañía en consideración a ese... Percance que ocurrió la otra vez.

-Si, lo recibí, no hay problema-la expresión del canadiense era de un marcado desagrado.

-¿Y que te trae a las instalaciones?-interrogó aún sonriente "The Game".

-Solo pasaba a saludar a algunos miembros del personal y a conseguir un par de entradas.

-¿Irás a ver el próximo PPV?

-Algo asi, como queda cerca decidí aprovechar-el hall of famer se encogió de hombros.

-En ese caso espero que lo disfrutes.

Jackal asintió para después seguir su camino.

-Por cierto, Zeref-luego de pasar al lado de este, se giró un momento.

-¿Que sucede?

-Tu corbata... No te queda bien-señaló simplemente ese detalle antes de marcharse definitivamente bajo la mirada un tanto confundida del "Rey de Reyes"

* * *

-Parece que te fue bien...

-Ni te imaginas, casi golpeo al imbécil de Zeref.

-Tu nunca cambias-Lohr volvió a encender el coche una vez que su amigo subió-Pero se podría decir que es un progreso.

-Lo único que falta es ir a patear algunos traseros consentidos-Jackal cerró sus ojos y puso ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Y que número conseguiste?

-Adivina...

* * *

 **-¡Ha llegado la hora, familia, la Royal Rumble comienza!**

 _ **-30 hombres luchando por ir al evento estelar en Wrestlemania por el título máximo.**_

 **-Y justamente venimos de una sorpresa en el combate entre Natsu Dragneel y el campeón, Acnologia, combate que terminó en descalificación debido a que Rogue Cheney quiso hacer valido su canjeo del Money In The Bank, el cual le salió bastante mal...**

 _ **-No te pases, no estuvo tan mal, solo le falló el cálculo.**_

 **-Hay rumores de que tanto Dragneel como Cheney podrían estar participando en la batalla.**

 _ **-¿Te imaginas a Rogue ganando y yendo a Wrestlemania sin haber gastado el MITB? Eso si sería clase.**_

 **-¡Y aquí viene el primer participante!**

Lyon fue el primer ingresante a la Royal Rumble, siendo su rival y el segundo en ingresar Bacchus.

* * *

Los minutos fueron pasando y varios luchadores ingresaban o eran eliminados hasta que en el ring solo quedaban Orga, Rogue, Natsu, Zancrow, Elfman y Loke.

 **-¡Brutal eliminación acaba de sufrir Sting Eucliffe a manos del "demonio favorito del diablo"!**

 _ **-Le pasa por loco, no vio por donde iba en su afán de lastimar a Rogue y se terminó llevando una sorpresa.**_

 **-Loke en problemas, al borde de ser eliminado por Rogue, se agarra fuertemente de las cuerdas ¡Cheney le hace señas a Elfman para cambiar de lugares! ¡Impacta con el K.O Punch al "Showoff" que finalmente cae fuera del ring!**

 _ **-Lo mandó a dormir.**_

 **-Situación favorable para los miembros de la Autoridad, tienen acorralados a Dragneel y Nanagear. El "atleta más grande del mundo" y el autoproclamado"futuro" de la FTWE golpean sin piedad a Natsu, lo mismo hace Zancrow con Orga... ¡Momento! ¡Nanagear reacciona! ¡Bloquea el golpe, y evade el otro, Superman Punch en toda la cara de Zancrow! ¡Carga la derecha e intenta ir por Rogue! ¡Pero este ya estaba listo, Sling Blade!**

 _ **-Que sustos puede llegar a dar esa fuerza que tiene Orga...**_

 **-¡Descuidaron a Natsu, que aprovecha para intentar aplicar el Ajuste de Actitud y lanzar a Elfman fuera del ring! Pero este empieza a resultar muy pesado ¡Uh, golpe a traición de Cheney! Vuelve a ser reducido.**

 _ **-Gran trabajo en equipo, si siguen asi de organizados uno de ellos ganará.**_

 **-No quisiera pensar que pasaría si quedan los 3 solo en el ring... ¡Oh, mira, la cuenta regresiva! ¡Ahí viene el que falta!**

"5, 4, 3, 2...", el público realizaba el conteo en sincronía con lo que mostraban las pantallas. Con bastante expectación por ver quien sería el número 30.

-"Aquí vamos..."-pensó con cierta emoción Jackal e ingresó apenas sonó el pitido.

El estadio se lleno de ovaciones y reacciones de sorpresa de solo escuchar el inicio de aquella canción que ya conocían y extrañaban.

 **-¡Es Jackal! ¡La superestrella de Rated R, el Ultimate Opportunist, el primer ganador del Money In The Bank! ¡La leyenda presente!**

 _ **-¡Esto es increíble! ¿En serio dejó su retiro?**_

Las reacciones dentro del cuadrilátero no fueron menos, todos estaban anonadados de la presencia del canadiense.

 **-¡Va a toda velocidad al ring! ¡Hay una reacción tardía de los miembros de la Autoridad! ¡Spear a Rogue! ¡Continua y "atraviesa" a Elfman! ¡Zancrow quiere atraparlo con el Chokeslam, pero Jackal esquiva y rebota en las cuerdas... Tercera Spear!**

 _ **-¿Quien es este hombre? No se parece en nada a lo que era hace poco más de un mes. Antes andaba todo moribundo y ahora tiene la fuerza de llevarse por delante incluso a Strauss.**_

 **-Es la magia de este deporte, compañero, creo que los deseos de regresar le concedieron una recuperación milagrosa.**

El rubio se dio un momento para disfrutar del cariño de la gente y dedicarles un breve saludo. Al terminar, giró y observó a los otros dos oponentes que tenía.

-Tanto tiempo, Dragneel-saludó antes de acercarse a donde estaba Zancrow y lanzarlo por encima de la tercera cuerda.

 **-Quedan 5 participantes en el ring, uno de ellos irá a Wrestlemania.**

 _ **-Jackal parece tener la ventaja, pero cuidado, un mal movimiento y todos sus planes se le vienen abajo.**_

 **-Y parece que Orga se ha recuperado de los golpea anteriores y quiere atacar por sorpresa a Jackal ¡Va a buscar una Spear! ¡No, Jackal lo detiene una Big Boot! Aprovecha que esta atontado ¡Lifting DDT!**

 _ **-Le dio bonito. Eso le pasa a Orga por robarle el finisher.**_

 **-Mientras tanto Natsu intenta sacar a Elfman, lo tiene sobre sus hombros y de a poco intenta sacarlo del ring. Sin embargo el gigante se agarra de las cuerdas ¡Dragneel recibe ayuda de la superestrella de Rated R! ¡Mira esa fuerza combinada!**

 _ **-Pensar que dejo una eliminación fácil para ir a ayudar a Natsu. Ah, ahí va Cheney a terminar el trabajo.**_

 **-¡Orga es eliminado! ¡Elfman también! Solo quedan 3 personas ahora.**

 _ **-Cuánta tensión... Rogue la tendrá complicada si es un 2 contra 1.**_

 **-Y Jackal estrecha con cierto compañerismo la mano de Salamander... ¡Espera, lo golpea y ahora lo lanza fuera del ring! ¡No puede ser!**

 _ **-¡Wow! Esto nos hace recordar la razón por la que Jackal es el máximo oportunista. Esa maniobra me recordó a sus buenos tiempos.**_

 **-Movida algo sucia del canadiense, ahora solo quedan él y el hombre que poco tiempo atrás puso en riesgo su vida...**

 _ **-No se porque siento que va a descargar sobre él toda su furia.**_

 **-Cheney no sabe que hacer, busca un plan que lo saque de esta situación ¡Jackal lo persigue! ¡Y el Mr. MITB no tiene mejor idea que salir por debajo de la segunda cuerda y quedarse en el borde del ring!**

 _ **-Muy listo, sabe que su rival no puede eliminarlo si salio por debajo de la segunda cuerda.**_

 **-El miembro del salón de la fama va a atacarlo de todas maneras ¡Se lleva una guillotina con las cuerdas! ¡Rogue aprovecha para usar su Diving Knee Strike! Acierta por poco. Quiere seguir, busca el Pedigree ¡No, Jackal logra revertir! ¡Northern Light Suplex!**

 _ **-¡Mayuya! ¿Se implantó algo en el cráneo mientras estaba retirado? Aguantó bastante bien ese rodillazo volador.**_

 **-Tal vez no tan bien, va más pausado a buscar la eliminación de Rogue... ¡Potente Irish Whip! ¡Pero Cheney se sostiene para no caer de la plataforma!**

 _ **-Lo subestimó si pensaba que solo lanzándolo desde ese lugar lo eliminaría.**_

 **-¡Contraataque por parte del protegido de la Autoridad! ¡Furiosa dropkick sobre Jackal! ¡Busca una Avada Kedavra ahora que está levantándose! ¡No, la superestrella de Rated R lo ha detenido! Empieza a levantarse sin soltar la pierna de Rogue... ¡Desesperadamente el dueño del MITB logra impactar con una Enzuigiri antes de que su rival lo atacara!**

 _ **-¡Lo tiene donde quiere! ¡Justo contra las cuerdas! Haría falta solamente un "lazo" para sacar a Jackal del ring.**_

 **-¡El chico de Iowa va por todo! ¡Atención que puede definirse el ganador ahora mismo! ¡Flapjack! ¡Un flapjack en el ultimo segundo del miembro del salón de la fama! ¡Rogue vuela por encima de él, y, sin embargo, logra aferrarse a las cuerdas para no caer!**

 _ **-¡Tan cerca, tan cerca! Igual queda un rayo de esperanza para mi caballo.**_

 **-Jackal quiere terminar el trabajo, forcejean y se le dificulta... ¡Cheney lo sujeta para buscar un vertical suplex!**

 _ **-Maniobra arriesgada, y se comprende... En Royal Rumble el luchador es eliminado si sus pies tocan el suelo luego de haber pasado por encima de la tercera cuerda. Lo que debe estar planeando es que, al caer de espaldas, los pies de Jackal toquen el suelo primero. O, simplemente, puede soltarlo como si fuera un release suplex.**_

 **-La capacidad de Rogue de idear planes no tiene límites... ¡Pero Jackal no se rinde, el forcejeo sigue! ¡Intenta levantarlo pero no puede! ¡Nuevo intento de Cheney y nada!**

 _ **-Es un hueso duro de roer... La edad no le quita lo testarudo.**_

 **-¡Cabezazo sorpresivo de parte del autodenominado"futuro" de la compañía! ¡Tira con todas sus fuerzas, los pies de Jackal dejan de tocar la lona! ¡Allá va...! ¡Momento, sus pies se han enganchado en la cuerda superior!**

 _ **-¿Cómo es posible?**_

 **-¡Empuja a Rogue que estaba ya prácticamente en el aire y este cae! ¡Jackal... Jackal ha ganado! ¡El máximo oportunista da pruebas de porque hay que llamarlo así! No se si ese movimiento estaba planeado o no, pero le ha salido lo suficientemente bien para eliminar a Rogue.**

 _ **-Inconcebible, seguro tenía pegamento en las botas. Se lo dejo pasar porque es una leyenda.**_

 **-¡Damas y caballeros, el ganador de la Royal Rumble de este año es the Rated R Suuuuuuuuuuuuperstar, Jackal!**

 _ **-No te sale...**_

Varios fuegos artificiales estallaron a la vez que Jackal se reincorporaba y alzaba los brazos celebrando su victoria. Sonriendo aún más al ver la cara que tenia su oponente.

-"Aún tengo el toque... Aunque duele más que antes"-pensó aún sonriente pero tomándose el cuello.

* * *

-¿Que se siente volver a luchar?-preguntó Sayla, la cual había acompañado a Jackal y Rufus para celebrar el regreso y la victoria del primero.

-¿Se vale decir "doloroso"?-el ganador de la Royal Rumble soltó una ligera risa-Se siente genial, es como...

-¿Como en los viejos tiempos, no?-completó la frase Rufus.

-Eso.

-¿Y que harás ahora?-indagó su amigo-Digo, ya fuiste y le pateaste el trasero a Cheney ¿Vas a seguir?

Jackal observó a Lohr, hizo una pausa, se terminó la cerveza que había en su tarro y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

-¿Es eso una pregunta? ¡Claro que voy a seguir! ¡Esto no ha terminado!-exclamó el máximo oportunista, levantando ambos brazos.

-Ok, ok... Solo pensaba en tu salud, tu cuerpo no esta listo para demasiadas luchas.

-Un mal golpe y podrías quedar incapacitado para toda la vida... O muerto-añadió Sayla.

-Tampoco serán tantas-le restó importancia el ya casi ebrio luchador.

-Supongo que nos queda de otra que apoyarte...-suspiró Rufus resignado.

-Ese es el espíritu, compañero-Jackal sonrió-Por cierto... ¡Hey, cantinero, una ronda para todos los presentes! ¡Jackal invita!

-¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Jackal!

-Se agradece tu generosidad-bromeó la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-¿Tu también? ¡No se vale! Me tocó ser conductor designado-siguió quejándose el rubio de cabello más largo.

-"En verdad hay cosas que nunca cambian..."-pensó con cierta nostalgia la ex diva observando a sus dos amigos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y hasta acá la primera parte de este fic de Jackal. El cual, a diferencia de los anteriores RTWM, tal vez solo tenga 2 partes.**

 **Hace rato quería sacar esta historia, de hecho, ya quería publicarla en Marzo pero ni siquiera había concluido el capítulo.**

 **Agradezco a todos el apoyo que me brindan capítulo a capítulo y me alegra escribir algo que le guste a la gente (y a la vez a mi, a pesar de no ser un fan auténtico de FT)**

 **Espero que este Road también sea de su agrado. No olviden dejar su opinión.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima parte!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania.** **Jackal 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes, temas, ect, de Fairy Tail asi como tambien los parodiados de la WWE no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

-Hey, Jackal, aún queda mucho para Wrestlemania ¿Que piensas hacer?-Rufus seguía a su amigo que llevaba consigo su traje de luchador en un bolso.

-Hablé por teléfono con Mavis, la convencí de darme un segmento la Monday Night previa a Fastlane-contestó sin girarse a verlo la superestrella de categoría R-¿Pagaste el hotel?

-Por supuesto que lo hice-fue la rápida respuesta del "capitán carisma"-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que segmento? ¿Se te olvidó lo que pasó la otra vez que hicimos un segmento?-se quejó, recordando el ataque sufrido a manos de Rogue.

-Claro que no... Tranquilízate, tengo un plan-Jackal sonrió-¿Vienes? Te conseguí una entrada V.I.P.

-Eh... Está bien...

-¡Yo conduzco!-exclamó el de Orangeville corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

-Pero si tu no tienes... ¿Y mis llaves?-Lohr comenzó a buscar en su abrigo donde usualmente las guardaba-¡Jackal, ni se te ocurra poner tus manos en el volante!

-Muy tarde.

* * *

 _ **-¡Bienvenidos, familia, otra edición de Monday Night!**_

 **-Ya estamos de cara a Fastlane, cada vez más cerca de Wrestlemania y comienzan a verse cuales podrían ser los combates.**

En el estadio comenzó a sonar "Metalingus", generando automáticamente una gran ovación del público.

 _-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes, el ganador de la Royal Rumble, el miembro del salón de la fama, la superestrella de Rated R... ¡Jackal!_ -se anunció y el rubio no tardo en hacer su aparición, llevaba su larga chaqueta y su ropa de wrestling.

 **-¿Que querrá decir Jackal?**

 _ **-Ese hombre con el micrófono es toda una caja de sorpresas.**_

-Gracias, gracias...-el canadiense terminaba de saludar una vez encima del ring, apoyándose en una de las esquinas-Es grato estar con ustedes una noche más... Sin embargo ¿Saben que es mejor que eso?-la respuesta desde las gradas fue un "What?"-Royal Rumble, 29 hombres antes... entrar como número 30... patearle el trasero a la Autoridad... Patearle el trasero a los dos "Superman" de la compañía... Y, no menos importante, eliminar y dejar con toda la frustración a Rogue Cheney.

 _ **-Pero que resentido. Él los envidia porque esa gente si puede luchar activamente.**_

 **-Ya hemos visto en el pasado a Jackal fanfarronear sobre sus hazañas.**

-Dicho esto, quisiera...-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la canción de Rogue lo interrumpió.

-Alto, alto, alto, frena ahí-el "futuro" de la compañía avanzó por la rampa de entrada con micrófono en mano-No quiero escuchar ninguna estupidez más de alguien que solo busca difamarme.

-Al menos dejame terminar...

-Claro que no, no tengo que dejar hablar a un tipo que solo vive de su pasado y cuyo regreso será más que efímero.

-Auch...

-Es más, dime, Jackal ¿Ya el médico te dio la autorización para que vayas a Wrestlemania? Digo, por ahí te diagnostican algo de último momento-se burló Cheney.

-Je... Lamento decepcionarte, Rogue, pero la situación no va a favorecerte. Estoy al 100%.

-Mucho mejor, asi tendré más que destruir antes de sepultar tu carrera. Y comenzaré ahora mismo-el hombre de cabello negro iba a lanzarse a atacarlo, sin embargo otra conocida canción sonó en el estadio.

 **-Es Natsu Dragneel, se hace presente en este segmento de Monday Night.**

 _ **-Alguien no debe estar contento porque lo tomaron de tonto en la Rumble, jeje.**_

-No vine a aqui a darle una mano a Rogue... Sin embargo debo admitir que tengo algo en común con él y es que ambos tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo-Dragneel señaló al hombre que le sonreía bastante confiado desde el ring-Quiero mi revancha por lo que me hiciste en la "Batalla Real"-apenas dijo eso, la superestrella de Rated R soltó una carcajada.

-Ay, no se como, pero ustedes dos lograron que vaya al punto de lo que quería decir-dijo aún riendo el rubio-Natsu... Rogue...-ya su tono era más serio-Quiero darles una "revancha" de lo que pasó y para ello, en esta misma noche... Pongo en juego el premio de la Royal Rumble.

 _ **-¿¡Como dice!? Pásame los hisopos, compañero.**_

 **-Yo tampoco lo creo ¿Va a poner en juego lo ganado en el último PPV? ¿Su oportunidad de estar en el evento principal de Wrestlemania?**

-Es muy simple, si me vencen ahora mismo, irán a Wrestlemania en mi lugar... Pero, mi juego, mis reglas... No será una lucha normal, será una lucha a "First Finisher"

 **-Asi que esa es la idea del máximo oportunista.**

 _ **-Para la gente que está viendo esto, una "First Finisher Match" consiste en que el primer luchador que aseste su remate gana.**_

-Y será de tipo eliminación, para darles más margen-terminó de anunciar Jackal para después quitarse su chaqueta.

 **-Natsu y Rogue no lo pueden creer, la gran chance que les está dando Jackal tiene una gran trampa también.**

 _ **-Ojo que ahí vienen los jefecitos.**_

En efecto, Mavis y Zeref se hicieron presentes.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-preguntó Mavis, no se veía nada contenta.

-Solo disfruto de mi regreso en grande. Además, como ganador de la Rumble, creo que tengo derecho a decidir sobre el cupo que gané para Wrestlemania-contestó despreocupado el miembro del salón de la fama.

-Creo que te has confundido, Jackal...-Zeref tomó el micrófono-Nosotros somos quienes deciden que se hace y que no se hace aquí. No puedes venir como si nada a regalar oportunidades.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Zeref? Los de la Autoridad deben ser bastante tontos para no aceptar algo que podría beneficiarlos-comentó el canadiense-Porque bien podrían dejar que esta lucha se realice, Rogue gana y va a Wrestlemania sin problemas... Y con el Money In The Bank, si lucha por el título tendrá un plan de respaldo... Pero bueno, si ustedes no quieren.

-Espera-lo detuvo la rubia de baja estatura para luego hablar en voz baja con su esposo.

-Esta bien, Jackal, dejaremos que realices tu lucha-anunció luego de unos segundos Zeref-Ustedes dos, al ring-dijo a Natsu y Zeref-Y suenen la campana-ordenó al árbitro y sus colaboradores.

 **-De un segmento surgió una importante lucha.**

 _ **-Jackal, el mequetrefe de Natsu y mi caballo Rogue Cheney ¿Cuál ira a...**_

 **-¡Spear de Jackal a Rogue! ¡Lo eliminó en un instante!**

 _ **-¿Como? ¡Eso es trampa! L-la lucha apenas había empezado, un poco de por favor...**_

 **-Rogue tambien, algo adolorido, se queja de su eliminación y exige que vuelvan a tocar la campana para reiniciar la lucha.**

 _ **-Y con justa razón...**_

 **-La Autoridad interviene en la decisión del árbitro, al parecer se reiniciará la lucha...**

 _ **-Vamos, Rogue, arriba, ahora si tienes que ir con todo.**_

 **-¡Dragneel carga a Rogue apenas este se levanta! ¡Ajuste de Actitud! ¡Cheney ha sido doblemente eliminado de esta contienda!**

 _ **-La mala suerte y los complots en su contra lo persiguen...**_

 **-¡Queda de espaldas a Jackal y este aprovecha la chance, Sitout Rear Mat Slam! Dejó tendido a Natsu, y puede ser el fin.**

 _ **-Si acierta con la Lanza, todo quedará tal y como estaba.**_

 **-Aguarda pacientemente a que su rival empiece a levantarse para asestarle el golpe de gracia, toma distancia ¡Allá va... Patada en toda la cara! ¡El Marine sigue con vida en esta lucha, evitó el movimiento de Jackal!**

 _ **-Se ve que ya estaba preparado para contrarrestar ese finisher.**_

 **-¡Y buscará la victoria! ¡Atrapa al aturdido Jackal, lo pone sobre sus hombros para realizar otro Attitude Adjustment! ¡Y... Se escapa! Jackal se ha librado del finisher de Dragneel, que inmediatamente se gira a atacarlo con un clothesline ¡Pero falla, Jackal va hacia el otro lado, se impulsa con las cuerdas... Spear!**

 _ **-Vuelve a ser muy astuto, se salió con la suya.**_

 **-Suena la campana y esto se ha terminado. Jackal conserva su chance de ir a Wrestlemania, ganó en su propio juego.**

 _ **-Que manera de hacer perder el tiempo...**_

Jackal bajó del ring y agarró un micrófono.

-Vaya, el nivel ha bajado un poco desde que me fui-bromeó, apoyándose en una de las mesas de comentarios-Muchas gracias a los jefes por dejarme medirlo...-sonrió levemente-Y tengo otro pedido, del cual hablaremos más tarde-se despidió del público y se fue a los vestuarios.

* * *

-'La superestrella y leyenda de FTWE, Jackal, renuncia a su chance de ir al Main Event de Wrestlemania para cambiarla por un combate con Rogue Cheney' ¿Acaso te diste fuerte la cabeza contra algo?-luego de leer la noticia Rufus miró con reproche a su amigo-¿Sabes lo que te pierdes?

-Si... Y sin embargo, ese fue mi arreglo con Mavis y Zeref-el de Orangeville se encontraba completamente relajado.

-Jackal, creo que tu venganza ha sido...

-Lee todo, iré a Wrestlemania a luchar por el Money In The Bank de Rogue.

-Cierto, es la primera vez que veo algo así. Y ya empiezo a hacerme una idea de lo que harás cuando ganes el M.I.T.B.

-Exacto... Imagínalo, Main Event de Wrestlemania, el campeón de pie en el ring luego de una dura lucha. Y ahí es donde entró yo, canjeo el maletín, Spear y una vez más dejo en claro porque soy el mejor estratega.

-Demasiado fantasioso-negó con la cabeza Lohr-¿Que ocurrirá si pierdes o te pasa algo malo? Es una lucha de escaleras.

-Eso no pasará, y si pasa, pues, lo aceptaré. Estoy haciendo todo lo que quiero al fin y al cabo.

Rufus no objetó nada más, sabía que sería inútil discutir con su amigo. Él era asi, el mismo loco con el que se había iniciado y crecido en el mundo de la lucha libre profesional. Solo podía confiar en que haría lo mejor.

* * *

Fastlane pasó tan rápido como indicaba nombre, Natsu finalmente había conseguido el cupo que la superestrella de Rated R había dejado. El de Massachusetts se enfrentaría al campeón en el Evento Principal del siguiente mes.

Jackal, por su parte, había lanzado fuertes declaraciones contra Rogue y este a su vez contestaba en otras entrevistas.

-No hace falta decir que soy la superestrella de categoría R. Y si tengo que hacer algo, lo hago.

-¿Por que pensar en el pasado? Cuando el futuro de FTWE está luchando en el ring.

-Yo soy la estrella de este show. Yo siempre me he superado.

-Soy la nueva estrella, con un nivel en el ring como ningún otro. Si tu quieres mantenerte un dia más en la era de Rogue Cheney, eso es algo que tendrás que aceptar.

-Solo por recibir oportunidad tras oportunidad dices eso ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Que te hace merecerlo o no?

-Aprendí que para tener éxito en este negocio tu tienes que evolucionar, tu tienes que adaptarte, yo compré la evolución de Rogue Cheney.

-Esto tiene que terminar. En esa lucha por el Money In The Bank, sin reglas que protejan, uno herirá al otro tanto que no se podrá levantar, y obviamente el último en pie seré yo.

-¿Quieres el Plan A o el Plan B? De todas maneras te dejaré fuera.

-Yo veo a esta pelea con Rogue como una oportunidad para completar mi legado.

-Tu nunca has lidiado con nadie como yo...

* * *

 _ **-Esas si que fueron declaraciones intensas. Ambos tienen un muy buen manejo del micrófono.**_

 **-Una rivalidad que está siendo llevada hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pasado contra Futuro, dirían algunos. A minutos nada más de que los golpes hablen por ellos.**

 _ **-Yo lo describiría más como una lucha de egos, tenemos al retirado que quiere vivir de la sombra de su antigua gloria y por el otro la de un joven con bastantes éxitos por delante que quiere dejar en claro que es mejor que todo lo anterior a él.**_

-¿Estás más nervioso de lo usual, o solo es mi impresión?-preguntó alguien detrás de Jackal en los vestuarios.

-Piérdete, me quitas la concentración, Sayla-bromeó el canadiense.

-Que grosero, deberías estar agradecido de que me las arreglé para venir a verte.

-En ese caso, muchas gracias ¿Quieres un premio?

-Quiero saber si estás al 100%...

-No fastidies...

-Jackal, hablo en serio ¿Como está tu cuello?-insistió con seriedad su antigua compañera.

-Tsk... La verdad desde que volví a luchar me ha molestado un poco, pero no ha llegado a ser un dolor del cual preocuparse-contestó el rubio-¿Contenta?

-Solo... No hagas nada muy estúpido ¿Si? Intenta volver en 1 pieza...

-Je... Ok, no te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré-le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, posteriormente observando la puerta de la habitación-Y a ti también, amigo.

-No sirvo para pasar desapercibido-Rufus abrió la puerta dejándose ver-Ya es hora.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al ringside?-preguntó Sayla mientras caminaban por los pasillos del estadio.

-No, Rogue va sin su seguridad. Quiero que sea justo.

-Buena suerte-ambos se marcharon mientras el luchador esperaba a hacer su entrada.

* * *

 _-Y su oponente, de Ontario, Canadá... él es la superestrella de Rated R ¡Jackal!_ -apenas se anunció su nombre los fuegos artificiales de su entrada estallaron y la gente del estadio dio una sonora ovación a la leyenda.

 **-Es impresionante la reacción que mantiene esta superestrella con la gente. El cariño es notable en retribución a los años de su vida en la lucha.**

 _ **-Sin embargo este no es un dia de tributos, esto es Wrestlemania, la vitrina de los inmortales. Y si Jackal quiere dejar su nombre por todo lo alto debe ganar. Tampoco hay que olvidar que Rogue quiere grabar su nombre en la historia de FTWE.**_

 **-Pero no se puede negar todo lo que ya ha hecho Jackal.**

 _ **-Ni modo de contradecirte...**_

-Hey, se que somos rivales pero, la caballerosidad ante todo-el rubio extendió su mano para saludar a Cheney.

-¿Crees que voy a caer en un truco tan viejo? Búscate otro chiste-lo rechazó el estadounidense, un tanto molesto.

-Hmm... Okay-el "máximo oportunista" sonrió y apenas sonó la campana lanzó un fuerte puñetazo a la cabeza de su adversario.

 **-¡Tremendo inicio del combate, Jackal atacando a Rogue, patada al estómago y luego al mentón! Lo envía a las cuerdas, pero el de Iowa lo evade, regresando por el otro lado con un golpe de antebrazo.**

 _ **-Ni siquiera están calentando.**_

 **-Le repite la dosis tres veces pero no logra derribarlo. Busca tomar impulso ¡Big Boot de Jackal! Rogue huye al exterior del ring.**

 _ **-Necesita un segundo para pensar en su estrategia.**_

 **-¡La superestrella de Rated R impacta con una Baseball Slide! Baja y regresa a Cheney al cuadrilátero. El canadiense no esta para bromas ¡Contraataca Rogue cuando ingresaba! ¡Swinging Neckbreaker y arrastra a Jackal lejos de las cuerdas ¡Intenta un Standing Moonsault pero se encuentra con las rodillas de su rival!**

 _ **-Bueno, le salió mal, pero queda claro que Rogue tiene mucho que dar en esta lucha.**_

 **-No quiere perder la ofensiva, ataca a Jackal que ya esta de pie ¡Pero lo hace comer la lona con un Half Nelson Bulldog! El rubio aprovecha ahora para ir al ringside a buscar una escalera... La sube al ring y quiere castigar a su oponente ¡Sin embargo Rogue ya lo estaba esperando, salta desde la segunda cuerda con un Blockbuster!**

 _ **-¡Cabaaaaaaaaalga! ¡Pero que buen truco, que agilidad para ejecutar esa movida aérea antes de ser golpeado!**_

 **-Ahora Rogue es quien tiene la escalera en su poder y la usa para propinarle varios golpes en la zona media a Jackal hasta dejarlo en un costado.**

 _ **-Al fin toma ventaja.**_

 **-Se toma su tiempo para acomodar la escalera, va a subir... No, se da cuenta de que le erró al cálculo, la mueve unos centímetros más a otro costado y ahora si empieza a escalar.**

 _ **-Debe ir con calma, ya gastó mucha energía.**_

 **-¡A mitad de camino, Jackal resurge, lo atrapa por detrás!** **Electric Chair Facebuster! Brutal impacto.**

 _ **-Percibo cierta manía de Jackal por usar ataques que pueden herir la cara de Rogue ¿Será por envidia, ya que él es feo y lo quiere dejar igual?**_

 **-La oportunidad es suya, sube el canadiense... A pesar de no haberse recuperado del todo, pone esfuerzo en avanzar... De repente nota que su oponente quiere regresar a la acción ¿Que va a hacer? ¿Saltará? ¡Diving Crossbody desde lo alto! ¡Cae Jackal sobre Cheney!**

 _ **-La escalera tambaleó, casi se iba para las sogas. Y ambos luchadores quedaron muy mal.**_

 **-Eso es notable, les cuesta moverse... Aunque ambos son tenaces, comienzan a arrastrarse para llegar... De a poco recuperan la movilidad, empiezan a levantarse... El protegido de la Autoridad se encuentra más cercano a la escalera ¡Jackal saca fuerzas para atacar, y termina llevándose un Reverse STO!**

 _ **-Rogue le dio un regalito contra los peldaños, jeje.**_

 **-Deja al legendario wrestler en la lona y empieza nuevamente a subir, se acerca al maletín, está en la cima, sus manos al borde de desengancharlo ¡Jackal mueve la escalera!**

 _ **-¡Tan debilitado se le veía y nos sale con eso!**_

 **-¡Consigue empujarla a un costado y Rogue es lanzado fuera del ring! Esa caída le dolerá por un buen tiempo. La lucha sigue.**

 _ **-A ver quien se mueve ahora...**_

 **-El máximo oportunista se recupera poco a poco... Nota que esa escalera ya no le servirá, se deshace de ella y va por otra. Le cuesta cargarla. La apoya, cerrada, en el borde.**

 _ **-Debería tomarse un respiro.**_

 **-Se percata de que el enemigo vuelve a moverse ¡Sin embargo no puede evitar el violento silletazo que le lanza Rogue! ¡El autoproclamado "futuro" de la compañía se desquita aún más, golpeando con la silla la espalda de Jackal!**

 _ **-No quisiera estar en su lugar ahora.**_

 **-Se asegura de dejarlo inmóvil y entonces prosigue a ingresar al cuadrilátero. Un fuerte grito de "¡Cállense!" Sale de su boca ante algunos abucheos de la fanaticada.**

 _ **-No les hagas caso a esa gente mequetrefica, Rogue, eres grande.**_

 **-Abre la escalera y entonces descubre que Jackal quiere ingresar al ring. Apenas puede deslizarse al interior... De todas maneras, el de Iowa no tiene piedad. Toma la ya usada silla y la coloca debajo del rostro de la leyenda.**

 _ **-¿Usará el Curb Stomp?**_

 **-Quiere terminar el trabajo de lo que fue aquella noche en la que logró el regreso de The Authority... Sin culpas, toma carrera ¡Ahí va!**

-¡Jódete!-fue la exclamación del rubio al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el pisotón.

 **-¡Jackal pudo evadir lo que hubiera sido un golpe fatal! ¡Y hay más! ¡Sit-out Rear Mat Slam! Fue capaz, no solo de sobrevivir sino de regresarle el ataque.**

 _ **-¡Eso si que es oportunismo puro! Un golpe de suerte.**_

 **-La gente lo anima. Quiere llegar al maletín, está muy lejos todavía... Poco a poco, se arrastra, como si su vida dependiera de ello... Logra alcanzar la base, y debe escalar...**

 _ **-Hay una gran tensión, se siente...**_

 **-Va por la mitad, a menos distancia del MITB... Y... ¿Que se supone que es eso? Dos individuos acaban de ingresar, avanzan por la rampa... ¡Es la seguridad K &M!**

 _ **-Eso no me lo esperaba, vinieron a darle apoyo a Rogue.**_

 **-Mas bien, vinieron a ayudarlo a ganar... Jackal se distrae ¡Y Cheney se trepó a una de las esquinas, va a saltar desde ahí! ¡Se lanza e impacta a su rival con un Diving Knee Strike!**

 _ **-Maniobras de no creer, un combate asombroso, como diría Lyon.**_

 **-Hasta hace unos segundos la victoria parecía cercana para Jackal, ahora es todo lo contrario, Rogue, gracias a sus secuaces, puede ser el ganador.**

 _ **-No hay que desmerecer el esfuerzo individual... ¿Alguien acaba de colarse al ringside?**_

 **-¡Ingresa al ring con una rapidez tremenda antes de que Rogue pueda trepar la escalera! ¡Rufus! ¡Es Rufus Lohr quien ha intervenido! ¡Saca al estadounidense del cuadrilátero!**

 _ **-¡Momento! ¿Que cree que hace? Es cierto que la seguridad K &M intervino, pero ellos nunca atacaron a su amigo, como él si lo hizo con Cheney.**_

 **-Va ahora por los guardaespaldas... ¡Kain se lleva una patada al estómago, Marin un codazo y Killswitch! Hacía tiempo que no se veía esa movida aquí ¡Y otro Killswitch, en este caso para "K"!**

 _ **-Me indigna que el público celebre este tipo de actitudes, más cuando se trata de un hombre que decía estar retirado. Que se comporte como tal.**_

 **-El "capitán carisma", el amigo de Jackal desde sus inicios... Y ahora quiere ir a ayudarlo ¡Oh, es atacado por sorpresa con un palo de Kendo, cortesía de Rogue Cheney!**

 _ **-¡Ése es mi caballo! Resistiendo las adversidades.**_

 **-Algo trama, ve que su oponente no se mueve y va a buscar algo debajo del ring... ¡Una mesa! Ha sacado una mesa y la está colocando justo al borde del ring. Regresa al encordado... ¡Golpea una vez más la espalda de Jackal, esta vez con la espada de madera! ¡Y lo carga, posición de Powerbomb!**

 _ **-Ya me imagino lo que se viene.**_

 **-¡Busca lanzar al canadiense desde el ring hasta la mesa! ¡Pero este se resiste, golpea la cabeza de Rogue varias veces, y no es suficiente! ¡Se aferra a la cuerda superior!**

 _ **-Parece que no se va a soltar fácil...**_

 **-No solo eso, creo que intenta algo, una especie de hurricanrana improvisada para llevarse a Rogue con él... ¡Increíblemente, el "futuro" retrocede, rompe el agarre! ¡Y busca regresar con un lariat, pero el Ultimate Opportunist se agacha, haciendo que salga por encima de la tercera cuerda! ¡Por poco cae sobre la mesa de no ser porque se aferro a la primera soga!**

 _ **-¡Uff! Por poquito.**_

 **-¡Jackal quiere empujarlo, aunque el golpe de antebrazo de Rogue es más rápido! ¡Y busca un superplex desde esa posición!**

 _ **-Parece un flashback viviente de la Royal Rumble...**_

 **-Aunque esta vez parece que Jackal también lo tiene atrapado, en una posición parecida a la de su Lifting DDT... ¡No, toma por sorpresa con un cabezazo al estadounidense!**

 _ **-Eso fue un poco sucio...**_

 **-¡Enzuigiri de Cheney, evitando ser lanzado! Jackal tambalea hacia atrás, Rogue prepara un ataque estilo "springboard"... ¡Sorpresivamente la leyenda empieza a correr hacia él!**

 _ **-¿¡Que está haciendo!?**_

 **-SPEAR! ¡Una Spear! ¡Se lleva con esa lanza a Rogue, atravesando la mesa! Una maniobra salida de la nada, casi suicida.**

 _ **-No es un oportunista, es un demente. Otro más para el asilo de Sting...**_

 **-Es como lo dijo** _ **"uno herirá al otro tanto que no se podrá levantar"**_ **.**

 _ **-El problema es que ninguno se levanta...**_

 **-Mira bien, ahí, apenas, pero lo hace. Ese chico que vino de Ontario, que conquistó todo lo que se propuso en la compañía, a base de suerte, estrategia, voluntad... ¡Es la superestrella de categoría R, Jackal, avanzando al ring!**

Rufus, que en parte se había recuperado, le ayudo a ponerse de pie. De todas formas, fue la única asistencia que aceptó su amigo, que siguió solo hasta el cuadrilátero, subió por la escalera y empezó a desenganchar el dichoso maletín.

 **-Ya lo tiene, le tiene que quitar el último seguro... Y... Damas y caballeros... ¡Tenemos un nuevo Mr. Money In The Bank! ¡El ganador de este combate, The Rated R Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuperstar! ¡Jackal!**

Su cabeza no daba para más, su cuerpo estaba completamente exhausto. No sabía ni como se mantenía allí, alzando el maletín en la cima de la escalera, sonriendo. Solo podía afirmar que se sentía muy bien.

-On this day... I see clearly-susurró siguiendo la letra de su canción, para después retirarse, acompañado de Rufus.

* * *

-¡Ustedes dos si que son un par de tontos al extremo!-les regañó Sayla en los vestidores-¡Son como un par de mocosos problemáticos, les dicen algo y hacen lo contrario!

-Hey, pero gané, es lo que cuenta-dijo en su defensa el de Orangeville, mostrando el MITB.

-Si, después no andes llorando por tu cuellito... Y tu, Rufus ¿En que demonios pensabas? Dijiste que ibas por refrescos y terminas tirado en el ringside.

-Ni que decirte, es cierto, hice algo arriesgado-se encogió de hombros el "capitán carisma", posteriormente soltando una pequeña risa-Y no me arrepiento.

-Bien dicho-Jackal chocó los cinco con él.

-Hmp, al menos a la próxima invítenme. Luego andan diciendo que somos amigos...-la mujer de cabello negro se cruzó de brazos, inflando las mejillas-Por otro lado... Estoy feliz, Jackal... Lo lograste-abrazó a sus compañeros.

-Que bipolar eres...-bromeó el miembro del salón de la fama-Y es muy temprano para darse por satisfecho, jeje.

-¿Entonces vas a hacer exactamente lo que dijiste?-preguntó sorprendido Lohr.

-Siempre respeto mis planes y los sigo al pie de la letra-la superestrella de categoría R miró aquello que había ganado-Espero que les sobre espacio para celebrar.

-Huele a... ¿Futura pose de 5 segundos?

-Pose de 5 segundos, compadre.

* * *

 **-¡Acnologia y Natsu, Natsu y Acnologia, ambos han estado luchando ferozmente por un buen rato!**

 _ **-La cantidad de suplexes que utilizó la Bestia esta noche fue insana. Los dos incluso usaron ya sus remates y sus llaves de sumisión más potentes, no hay caso.**_

 **-No pueden estar ni de pie, a este paso terminará en un doble K.O...**

 _ **-Yo lo veo un poquito mejor al campeón, aún asi no voy a... ¿Y eso?**_

 **-¡Ese tema yo lo conozco! Lo hemos escuchado hace relativamente poco... ¡El nuevo y flamante señor Money In The Bank!**

 _ **-¡Mayuya, quiere canjearlo en el mismo PPV en que lo ganó!**_

-¿Todo bien, caballeros?-avanzaba a paso tranquilo por la rampa, bastante confiado-Espero que no me extrañaras mucho, Natsu-apresuró el paso.

 **-¡Atención, señores, puede haber un nuevo campeón, y puede ser alguien que ni siquiera aparecía en el evento principal!**

 _"Otra chance para sentirse vivo..."_

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo, amigos. Dejo a su imaginación que fue del máximo oportunista, pero eso no es muy difícil de pensar.**

 **No se si me explayé demasiado o me faltó en este final. Creo que el no usar la estructura de 3 capítulos me mareó un poco. Serán ustedes quienes tengan la última opinión sobre eso.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado este camino de Jackal, y considerando que llegaron hasta aquí, espero que estuviera a la altura de los otros dos Road To Wrestlemania.**

 **Y... Por el momento creo que esto es la despedida (no se alarmen ni se alegren, hablo solo de este fic xD) porque... Siento que este proyecto ya ha dado lo mejor de si, que no debería seguir exprimiendo algo porque puede volverse repetitivo, monótono, predecible. Tal vez me equivoco, nada es absoluto, pero por ahora, es todo.**

 **Agradezco de corazón, el apoyo a lo largo de los capítulos, la paciencia, la tolerancia, los elogios. Eso y mucho más hicieron de "Fairy Tail: Road To Wrestlemania" uno de mis fics más exitosos y de los que recordaré con aprecio (a todos mis fics los quiero por igual, pero algunos llegan a ser más agradables de recordar)**

 **Tengo entendido que el manga de Fairy Tail ha finalizado hace no mucho, asi que, a unas semanas de su final, esto hasta podría tomarse como un tributo (?) XD**

 **Una vez más gracias, Mori Summer, Liraz, Sabatsu, Ka Uve, Nikko, Icsalamandra, Subrio. Que han dejado su opinión a lo largo de la historia, y me ha impulsado a seguir.**

 **También a quienes han aportado de otras maneras, ya sea con sus Follow o poniendo la historia entre sus favoritos. AlanEduardoRR, DANNYHALL55, Hernan Dragneel, ILove Puncakes, Loser93, Naomi D. S, RivasKurosakiDragneel, Rubyrex Birch, YasuoKashida, ZKARYX, rafael-dragneel, shadowd2001.**

 **Y si pudiera poner el nombre de todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de leerme... Me daría pereza, pero lo haría.**

 **Bueno, ya se me hicieron largas las notas finales. Esperaré sus críticas finales, comentarios, tal vez ideas para futuros fics o que les habría gustado ver. Me disculpo como siempre por los errores ortográficos que pude haber pasado por alto.**

 **¡Un saludo, y hasta el próximo fic!**

 **PD: ¡Atangana! (?)**

 **PD2: Y a disfrutar de la WWE, que es un gran momento para ser fan.**


End file.
